


together under moonlight

by lgbtksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Political Intrigue, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/pseuds/lgbtksoo
Summary: Born with a rare mark, Prince Kyungsoo had long accepted his path of seclusion and secrecy away from the eye of the public if it meant it could keep himself and his family safe. But when his younger brother is kidnapped by a powerful unknown entity that is spreading terror throughout the lands, Kyungsoo knows he can’t stay idle.No matter the costs, hewillfind Sehun.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 74
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from 山川异域，风月同天 which means "although we're divided by mountains and rivers, we'll weather the storm together under moonlight" :)
> 
> this is a behemoth of a fic and it’s still not completely done, but we’re in this for the long haul! i started outlining this fic back in november but didn’t get a chance to start writing until january. and then i wrote daily for about _8 months straight_ without stopping. this has been a long and arduous journey, and one i couldn’t have done without the support of my friends!
> 
> thank you to april, angel, ramisa, boa for putting up with my general whining over the better part of this year! a big big thank you to phin who has spent literally hours in my dms comforting me as i had my twentieth break down. at one point, she sent me paragraphs upon paragraphs of encouragement and love at some of the hardest parts of this writing and moments of personal difficulties and i don’t know where i’d be without her tutelage and guidance! thank you to rie who has been here since the very beginning and through every word of it. she, like phin, had to put up with my crying on a daily basis and she has held my hand throughout it all. i cannot thank her enough! even more incredibly, she has illustrated a poster to accompany the fic and it is far more beautiful than my words could ever articulate. please make sure you check out her art on her twitter! click [here](https://twitter.com/riendrope/status/1301204137997152256)!!!!!!
> 
> lastly, a massive thank you to my beta, jenny! she really had to go through this and wrestle with some of my laziest writing and helped me whip a lot of it into shape. she’s honestly an angel and i feel so much gratitude for her patience and support through all of this! this fic could not exist in this form without her. thank you jenny!
> 
> for everyone else, happy reading! i hope you enjoy this monster of a story :)

It came at the tail end of the Great Full Moon Festival. No one was supposed to be home at that time—no one, except Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo had bid farewell to his family as they left earlier that evening to attend the burning of the moon house. He remembers kissing his mother’s cheek, shaking his father’s hand, and pinching Sehun’s nose in affection. His mother had a saddened look on her face when they stepped out the door. “Kyungsoo...” she had said, before trailing off. There was always a tinge of guilt in her interactions with Kyungsoo, worsened when they had to attend public events without him. He had taken her hand, assured her that he understood why he had to be kept secluded, and sent them off with as much warmth as he could muster.

And he truly does understand—it was for safety, Kyungsoo knew. But that night, the prospect of being stuck behind the palace walls tore at his heartstrings more than ever before. He had never been allowed to attend any festivities beyond the walls before, and for once, Kyungsoo wanted to experience it for himself. So, he snuck out.

Later, his parents would tearily inform him that there was no stampede of hooves, no war cries to initiate battle—just a great blinding light that enveloped the palace like a dreadful omen before they were under attack by a troop of men in dark clothing. No insignias or symbols to indicate where they were from, or why. 

Left in their wake, rubble and debris scattered across the grounds, the smell of wet soil almost acrid in Kyungsoo’s nose. A litany of pained groans sounded out like a chorus from the injured guards that lay strewn and prone, the royal healers tending to their wounds. Somewhere behind him, he can hear the medical advisor frantically muttering under his breath, saying they need to request additional aid from the village healers.

His mother sobs behind him, gasping out Sehun’s name with every broken breath. He knows, too, that his father isn’t faring much better. Kyungsoo surveys the palace, broken down in a way that he knows can’t have been done with brute human strength alone. It’s barbaric. He faintly registers Baekhyun’s sturdy presence next to him—but his heart feels like it has detached from his body. A sour taste lingers in the back of his mouth, bile in his throat, as horror slowly creeps down upon him, chilling his bones and veins. 

In the distance, Kyungsoo can still hear the festivities coming from just beyond the palace walls; the song of the maiden circle’s dance, the crackling of flame and ember from the moon house, laughter and cheering from the villagers on their rare day of rest. The celebrations have been ongoing for much of the day, a celebration and invocation—all in the same breath—for a fruitful and bountiful harvest for the year ahead. 

The festival’s traditions had begun that very morning—although he had never experienced the breadth of them himself as much of them took place in the village. Kyungsoo, at the very least, was allowed to drink from a goblet of guigardi wine at the onset of dawn with his family, as was custom. He had teased Sehun for his wine-reddened face just that morning, to which his younger brother pouted and refused to drink more.

Kyungsoo wishes he hadn’t. He wishes, _god_ , he wishes that he had just let Sehun indulge for once, in a way that the younger boy rarely gets to do as the Crown Prince. He wishes that Sehun didn’t have to sacrifice so much, that Kyungsoo’s existence didn’t force upon him these sacrifices. If only Kyungsoo was able to claim his birthright, to live life as he should have as the eldest son to the King and Queen. 

Then maybe Sehun wouldn’t have been taken, lost, and—

Kyungsoo sucks in a deep breath, feels the air rattle in his lungs as if it can’t get enough. His heart feels like lead, weighted and heavy and dragging his body into the earth. He sinks down. 

The moon glows bright and strong upon the earth. In the silver darkness, the royal family mourns for the disappearance of their youngest son, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Param, Sehun.  


* * *

  
Kyungsoo remembers the day that his little brother was born.

The crescent moon was waning in the sky when a loud cry ripped through the peace and calmful air of the palace. Kyungsoo jolts in his father’s arms, his tiny hands clutching onto his father’s royal robes in distress. His father doesn’t stop gently rocking Kyungsoo, as he has been the whole night while they wait under the eaves of the pavilion, but he stands up, cradling the back of Kyungsoo’s head carefully as he does so. 

With Kyungsoo in his arms, he pads quickly down the hall to the mulberry bark door inscribed with the four characters of their royal lineage. Behind the ornate door, Kyungsoo can faintly hear the murmuring of the midwives. It’s punctuated by a high-pitched cry. He stiffens, bringing his thumb to his mouth to gnaw on nervously as he looks at his dad. 

His dad catches his eyes and smiles, eyes crinkling kindly. He reaches one hand to tug Kyungsoo’s thumb out of his mouth, pinching at his chubby cheeks gently. The familiar pull in his belly that he associates with touching his parents is there. It makes Kyungsoo frown, but his father only laughs it off. 

“Are you ready to meet your brother?” his father asks, his eyes twinkling. 

He doesn’t understand the question so he shakes his head. His brother is the plumpness of his mother’s belly. That’s what they’ve been telling him when he sees his mother’s round belly. But then his father knocks perfunctorily on the door once, then tugs it open. 

Underneath the ornamented canopy and the richly embroidered hangings is his mother. Her face is flushed with sweat, droplets beading down the side of her face. Two women—the midwives—are tending to her, one with a damp washcloth. When they move aside, Kyungsoo notices the small pinkish lump resting on his mother’s bare chest. 

Kyungsoo wonders what it is—but his father must know because he gasps, freezing for one split second before he hurries to the side of the bed. It’s not until they move closer that he realizes that the lumpy thing is a _baby_.

“ _Oh_.” His father sighs just as Kyungsoo gasps in surprise. His mother has a watery smile on her face but she looks beautiful and triumphant. “Oh, Kyungsoo, look. It’s your baby brother. He’s here.” 

And then Kyungsoo is being set gently down on the bed. He barely notices his parents kissing, his father wrapping his arms around his wife. His attention is focused on the small baby. Its eyes are closed and its skin is wrinkly. It’s—it’s a little ugly.

“Why does he look like that?” Kyungsoo says, sticking his thumb in his mouth again. The words come out a little muffled. For the first time his parents don’t pull his thumb out, nor do any of the maids come rushing over to reprimand him for being ‘unprincely.’

His mother pulls away from his father, takes one look at him and laughs. Her mouth curves into a heart-shape, a trait that she says Kyungsoo inherited from her. She reaches one hand out for Kyungsoo to take and he clambers into her side. This close, he can get a better look of the little baby. He wrinkles his nose. 

“Silly,” she says. “This is Sehun. Your baby brother. You’re going to take good care of him, aren’t you, baby?”

Kyungsoo looks at her, and then back at the baby. _Sehun_ , he thinks with wonder. He wants to reach out and poke its face, but he’s scared he’ll hurt him. Sehun is so _small_. Even smaller than Mongryong, the small puppy that the Imperial Royal Guard recently adopted. 

His father smooths a hand over Kyungsoo’s hair, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Has he formed his mark yet?” he asks his wife.

The queen glances at Kyungsoo before shaking her head. “Should be anytime soon,” she says. “The midwives said—” a pinched look appears on her face. She sighs. “Says it shouldn’t happen again. Not with Sehun.”

Kyungsoo cocks his head in curiosity but when he sees neither of his parents paying attention to him, he extracts himself from his mother’s arms and crawls down the length of the bed. He wonders what they’re talking about, but then he gets distracted with Sehun once again as he traces over his tiny features with a sense of amazement. A baby brother! 

But then Kyungsoo frowns. On the sole of his foot is a tiny speck, smaller than a biscuit crumb. If he weren’t studying his new brother so closely, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all.

He crawls closer. The tiny black dot seems to grow bigger, as if ink smearing on a wetted page. His eyes grow wide as it slowly spreads, taking the shape and form of—Kyungsoo _squints_. “Mama,” he calls out, his small hand pointing at the baby’s miniscule foot. “What is that?”

His father bends down to check, before pulling sharply away. “It’s—” he gasps. “Miyoung, _look_.”

At once, the midwives rush over towards the couple. “Your majesty, may we check?” one of them asks, an older woman with fine lines etched into her round face. When his mother nods, she gently picks Sehun up, cradling him in her arms. The second midwife, a younger woman, studies the sole of his foot carefully. A beatific smile appears on her face. The midwife turns so that both Kyungsoo’s mother and father can get a better look as well. His mother gasps.

Frowning, Kyungsoo crawls back up toward his mother. Almost absentmindedly, she tugs him onto her lap, her attention still focused on Sehun. He wants to know too, but when he gets a better look at Sehun’s foot, he can’t help but let a noise of shock escape as well. 

The mark has finished its formation. His mother has one on her elbow, another on the back of his father’s neck. They all bear resemblance to each other; a wispy, grey outline that appears almost washed out, like ink in water. The three of them—his mother, his father, and now Sehun—wear the same proud mark; a swirl of curling lines that join and complete each other.

It’s as if a dam breaks. Kyungsoo sits up in shock when he realizes his mother is crying. There’s a smile lighting up her face and even in the haze of his confusion, Kyungsoo registers the note of relief that’s mirrored in both his parents’ expressions. 

“His mark,” his mother says, as she exhales slowly. “He’s a Windbearer. Like us.”

At three years old, the concept of marks remains mostly foreign to Kyungsoo. He knows his parents can shape the wind and that _he_ can’t. He knows it’s why his mother and father keep him hidden inside the palace. He knows it’s why he’s been told not to show anyone his mark under any circumstances. He knows it’s why his parents look at him with a strange face sometimes, where their mouths tug down in the corners just like Kyungsoo does when the head chef doesn’t let him eat cake for dinner.

Kyungsoo tilts his head and looks down at his leg where his mark remains hidden under his robe. His own mark is curved in a crescent with the ink-like edges fading towards the indented centre. Most people keep their marks hidden on their body but even still, he’s never seen anyone else like him. Moon-marked, they called him. 

“Kyungsoo,” his mother had told him once, right before she kissed him goodnight and locked the door behind her. “I need you to promise me something. Before anything else, never show anyone your mark. Never tell them who you are.” Kyungsoo can’t forget the look in her eyes. It scared him even though he didn’t understand why. “Please,” his mother had pleaded. “Please, baby, we need to keep you safe.” 

He had nodded back then even though he didn’t understand why. But he knows he’s not to leave the palace, not even under the watchful eye of the Imperial Royal Guard Byun.

Even now as they sit together with the new addition in their family, he still doesn’t understand why either. Kyungsoo watches as his father scoops Sehun into his arms, cooing quietly when Sehun starts crying. 

“Our son,” his father sing-songs. “Our crown prince.” He sits on the bed, embracing Kyungsoo’s mother who tearfully grasps her husband’s hand. She rests her head on the king’s shoulder. They both stare into Sehun’s pretty brown eyes, scrunched up with tears. 

Kyungsoo squirms on his mother’s lap, his eyes tracing over the Windbearer mark on Sehun’s foot. His mother pulls him tighter into her chest. It jostles Sehun who cries louder. The king laughs, loud and jovial. “Our son,” he repeats again. “I can’t wait for the world to meet you.”  


* * *

  
The next few days following the disappearance of Crown Prince Sehun mars the palace with a deep grimness. The damage sustained to the architecture is fortunately superficial, but it’s as if something insidious has been planted within its walls. A looming sense of uncertainty and distrust lingers throughout the palace, worsened still by the beaten state of their army. 

According to the Royal Advisors, the best course of action is to keep the news of his disappearance within the confines of their walls. If it were to be made public, the kingdom would lose the morale and trust of its people. Even worse yet, its weakened state may entice surrounding kingdoms to attack. 

And they can’t afford any more losses. 

Within his quarters, Kyungsoo paces back and forth, gnawing at his thumbnail. It has been two moons since Sehun was taken away by an unknown force bearing an energy unprecedented in their kingdom. Two moons since Kyungsoo has been able to sleep through the night. Anxiety bites away at him and fills his lungs with shortened breaths. At times, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to breathe. 

They had to have come from the outside, but how they were able to easily push through the palace’s boundaries remains unclear. The uncertainty of where Sehun is, where he was taken to, if he is even _alive_ —

“Prince Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says. It barely registers in his mind, too busy with thoughts of his younger brother. Baekhyun’s voice is unnaturally quiet in a way it almost never is. He can feel his Royal Guard staring at him from where he’s situated by the door. Normally, Kyungsoo finds comfort in his best friend and life-long companion’s presence, but he knows Baekhyun has been ordered to both protect anyone from getting to Kyungsoo—and in equal measures, to prevent Kyungsoo from getting _out_. 

He continues to pace. The night of the Great Full Moon Festival replays in his mind once more, and just like the previous time, and the time before that as well, he curses himself for not noticing anything _more_. 

They had only ventured out for three hours. Kyungsoo remembers the giddiness of being lost in the crowd amidst the merchants and villagers, though it lost its taste after he spotted Woobin chatting with one of the village healers. Sourness churned in his gut at the sight of the handsome man smiling charmingly at the young healer. 

Baekhyun had laughed and dug his elbow into Kyungsoo’s side. “C’mon, don’t torture yourself by pining away for him. Want a goblet of wine? I’ll treat you.”

“No,” Kyungsoo had muttered a little petulantly, dragging his eyes away from the pair with some difficulty. “I want to see the celebrations.” 

The Royal Guard had been assigned to Kyungsoo since they were both children, and before he was Kyungsoo’s bodyguard, he was Kyungsoo’s friend. Still, he could count the number of times he had managed to convince Baekhyun to help sneak him out of the palace on one hand. And he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity feeling sad over a man that only ever saw him as Sehun’s older brother.

They didn’t get to stay for the whole night—too risky—and so Kyungsoo had reluctantly let himself get pulled away from the crowd by Baekhyun. He kept his hands around his cloaked hood, ensuring his face was obscured. 

But it was too late. By the time they had returned, the palace had been laid under siege and rendered defenseless. Whatever they were attacked by, they left no marks behind. Kyungsoo had ransacked the rest of the palace looking for clues, for _anything_. Nothing.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says again, this time in a stern voice, disrupting his thoughts. He startles, the sound of his name without formalities drawing his attention, and he freezes. Baekhyun sighs. “Kyungsoo, you have to stop. You’re going to wear yourself down.”

Wear himself down. Kyungsoo wants to laugh—he’s never felt so—so bereft. He shakes his head. “Baekhyun—”

“Kyungsoo, I know you’re worried about Sehun. I _know_.” His voice is soft, and he takes one step towards Kyungsoo. “I know. But you need to rest. You can’t keep this up.” 

Instinctively, he wants to protest. Frustration bubbles within him, the lack of sleep and constant anxiety welling up—but then Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hands, tangling their fingers together—and Kyungsoo deflates. The pull of Baekhyun’s markbearing can be felt, now a familiar and comforting feeling. The concern on Baekhyun’s face is palpable, and the cool touch of his palm has a temporary calming effect. 

“I know,” Kyungsoo says, his voice coming out thin and broken. All of a sudden, he feels boneless. The tightly bound energy he was holding abruptly releases from his body, and he sags against Baekhyun’s chest. He feels his friend clutching his hand like a lifeforce. “But the more we sit around doing _nothing_ , the more I’m _trapped_ in here while Sehun’s out there, he could be—” his voice breaks off as he stops his thoughts in its tracks. Kyungsoo sucks in a sharp breath. He doesn’t want to consider the possibilities. 

He sees the creases of worry on Baekhyun’s forehead and his downturned lips. The other man exhales, breathing out slowly. “Don’t think that,” he says. “We—”

A quiet knock on the door interrupts his words. Baekhyun springs away from Kyungsoo, one hand on his scabbard as he moves towards the door. He falls into a defensive stance. “Name yourself,” he calls out through the door.

The sound of a throat clearing can be heard through the door. “Their Majesties the King and Queen wish to speak to Prince Kyungsoo,” comes the voice of the pageboy. The response makes Kyungsoo stiffen and he straightens back up. He nods at Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t drop his stance, but he carefully pries the door open, only standing down when the king and queen stride through the door. 

His mother and father are adorned in their official regal attire. In recognition of their mark as Windbearers, the kingdom’s insignia, the _sonkwai_ , is embroidered in silver into the silk collar of their outer robes. Usually, his parents greet Kyungsoo with a warm expression on their face, but despite their continued poise and elegance, Kyungsoo can see the tired lines on his father’s face and the dark shadows under his mother’s eyes. His heart breaks all over again, and he steps forward to envelop them into a hug. 

“Oh, my baby, how are you doing?” his mother murmurs, clutching onto his hand. His father looks grim, but he easily holds both Kyungsoo and his wife in his embrace, towering over them both. While Kyungsoo inherited his mother’s round features and shorter stature, Sehun took after their father, already shooting up as tall as the king despite being only 19 years old. Kyungsoo feels a pang in his heart at the realization of how much his brother has grown. 

He leans into his father’s warm embrace, holding onto his mother’s hands in his own. “Mama,” Kyungsoo says, before biting down on his bottom lip. His mother looks frail in a way she never has before, at least not in his eyes. “Have we secured a plan? When is the Royal Army heading out to search for Sehun?”

His heart sinks when his mother’s eyes well up with tears. He can feel his father squeezing gently at their shoulders. A feeling of dread comes over him. “What is it?” he asks, urgency striking his tone. 

The queen glances at her husband, a searching look on her eyes. They must hold a silent exchange because her jaw tightens as she turns back to Kyungsoo. “The Royal Advisors believe they know who may have abducted Sehun,” she tells Kyungsoo. Her voice trembles slightly. 

Shock washes over him, and he straightens up, his hand loosening its hold on hers. “Who?” he asks. His hands feel clammy, and his body starts to feel a little numb.

Her shoulders sag. “It’s a—group—that’s been referred to before as the Faction,” she explains. The name doesn’t ring a bell in his mind, but he hears Baekhyun suck in a deep breath from where he’s still standing by the door. He makes a note to ask him more about it later. 

“The details about them are largely unknown, but we’ve heard a smattering of rumours that they’ve been congregating...followers,” his mother continues, before hesitating. She looks at her husband.

Kyungsoo’s dad nods, before picking up where the queen left off. “We’re unsure of how many _voluntary_ participants are involved,” he explains. “We heard news of them some moons ago, that they were forming along the northern border. But while we were wary, they maintained a low profile. We had hoped that the positioning of our kingdom would be advantageous to keep us from harm.” Although they were landlocked, they bordered the southernmost kingdom of the land, and rarely engaged with the politics of the north.

The fact that Baekhyun seems aware of them is telling enough. Though Kyungsoo is rarely involved with political matters to the kingdom, he knows Baekhyun and Sehun often discuss ongoing treaties and policies that could affect their borders. 

Kyungsoo works through his father’s words. He frowns, worry spiking in his chest. “When you say voluntary participants, do you mean...”

“Yes,” his father says, sighing. “A number of disappearances have been reported over the past few moon cycles. If Sehun had been taken by Faction, he would be the first of royal blood.” The words are pulled out reluctantly, as if a heavy weight sits on the king’s chest. He sees the toll on his parents, the way they seem to cling to each other. 

It does nothing to soothe Kyungsoo’s worries.

“Why target Sehun? When they know it will surely draw our army towards them,” Kyungsoo says, the syllables spilling out from his mouth in panicked urgency. The sadness reflected in his father’s eyes makes Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with fear as his heart pounds in his chest. The murkiness of their motives sit like a hot ball of lead in his belly.

His father doesn’t respond immediately, instead exchanging yet another look of remorse with his wife. The air feels heavy, suffocating. It makes Kyungsoo antsy, his nerves frayed alive by their drawn silence. He steps forward. Clutching onto his mother’s hand, Kyungsoo instinctively ignores the tugging in his navel from the sudden contact as he anxiously pleads with his father again. “Papa, we need to save Sehun. We must mobilize ourselves quickly, and move after them immediately.”

“Kyungsoo,” his mother steps in, squeezing his hand back. “We...we have reason to believe that they weren’t actually targeting Sehun.”

A chill runs through Kyungsoo’s body. He swallows. “What do you mean, mama?” He feels a prickle of dread, the fine hairs at the nape of his neck standing on end.

The queen looks troubled, anguish clear in her eyes. “According to our allies in the north, the Faction are gaining a reputation for brutally and viciously attacking communities with known bearers with unique marks.” 

Kyungsoo freezes, His stomach lurches.

“Everyone who has been reported missing has...has rare markbearings, Kyungsoo.” A tear slips down her rounded cheeks, her grip on Kyungsoo’s hand tightens enough to be almost painful. “Ones that could grant them a great amount of power if wielded in battle—and quickly.”

There’s no one more adept to inherit the throne than Sehun. This, Kyungsoo firmly believes. He has always been Sehun’s number one supporter. Years of training under both their parents, along with the most renowned Windbearer in their kingdom has shaped Sehun into a formidable prince. His naturally charming disposition has served him well in the court, and his sharp intellect has led him to quickly picking up political cues from their parents. Kyungsoo has always been proud of his younger brother, as much as the breadth of Sehun’s responsibilities awakens a guilt in him too. 

But while it’s indisputable that Sehun is quickly scaling the ranks in terms of his Windbearing abilities—his mark is not considered _rare_. 

Not like the Moon-mark that Kyungsoo carries on his body. 

The realization hits him abruptly. His head spins as he tries to make sense of what his mother is saying. “Mama,” Kyungsoo says almost desperately, his eyes flitting between his father’s solemn face and his mother’s teary one. He suddenly feels nauseous. “Mama, are you— are you saying— were they coming for _me_?”

His mother swallows. Another tear slips down her face as she nods. “Someone must have discovered that there is a Moon-marked in our family. Someone inside the palace must have leaked it.” Horror slams into Kyungsoo. He feels sick, his stomach churning, guilt rising in him like bile in his throat. 

They targeted Sehun—either mistakenly, or because they think it can lead them to Kyungsoo—and it’s _his_ fault. If he didn’t exist, if he wasn’t born as a Moon-marked, this wouldn’t have happened. A wave of revulsion washes over him. It’s his fault.

“We need to— we need to get him back,” he whispers. “We need to _go_. We need to save Sehun. And I— I need to go too. I can’t just sit here.”

At this, his mother’s face crumples further and she lets out a sob. Kyungsoo looks pleadingly at his father. Their hesitance feels strange and foreign. He doesn’t get it—their silences, the gaps between the words, the things being left unsaid. In a time that feels so urgent, their delay in sending a battalion to track the Faction is unbearable. 

“Kyungsoo, we’re gathering our people to mobilize as quickly as possible. But...but we’re in a precarious position. Our trust has been breached.” His father falters for half a second before he visibly steels himself. “You have to understand, only those with the highest security have any knowledge of you, let alone your mark. Our forces have been stripped down from the initial attack, and we’re even weaker now that we don’t know who we can trust.”

His words come out measured, but Kyungsoo can tell how difficult they are to say. Still, it doesn’t stop the sharp sting of anger that erupts inside of him. He reels away, shaking his mother’s hands off of him. The hurt look on her face is almost enough to make him apologize—but then Sehun’s face flashes in his mind. _He_ did this to him, and he needs to make it right. “No, _no_ , we can’t just— just let it run its course. Sehun’s in danger. His life is in _their_ hands, we can’t just wait around.”

The king shakes his head. “I know. We’re not going to wait around. That’s our son. Your baby brother. But we have to proceed carefully. We don’t know what we’re dealing with, and we—”

Kyungsoo lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Then how long? How long until we make our move?”

“We cannot say for certain. At least a few moons, maybe longer. Once we ascertain who we can trust and who is healthy enough to arm themselves—”

“Papa, that’s—” _A few moons_. It feels as if a terror has settled inside of him, chilling his bones and organs. He doesn’t understand. He can’t understand. How do they not see how dangerous it would be? “—that’s preposterous. We cannot bear to wait that long, not when it’s risking Sehun’s life!”

His father stands firm. “Kyungsoo, we have no _choice_ —”

“I’ll go. I don’t— I can’t sit here and _wait_. I’ll go.” Kyungsoo swallows back his growing anger, frustration piling further on him. “If you’re planning to just wait, I’m going. The Royal Army behind me or not.”

“Kyungsoo, _no_ ,” his mother interjects, stepping forward. “You can’t leave the palace. It’s too dangerous. Even more so when we know they’re looking for _you_.”

He shakes his head, taking another step back. “It doesn’t matter. They don’t know what I look like. I’ll hide my mark. I won’t use my bearing ability. I _need_ to go—”

“No!” His mother rarely raises her voice, but the sharpness in her tone feels like a slap in the face. “No, you are not going. You’re going to stay in this palace under the protection of Baekhyun, where we know it’s still _safe_. We can’t— Kyungsoo, we can’t lose you too. We can’t.” 

Her voice breaks on the last syllable. Kyungsoo’s heart breaks with it.  


* * *

  
When Sehun is 14 years old, he asks Kyungsoo what is his earliest memory. 

It takes Kyungsoo by surprise, and he looks up from the parchment he had been drawing on. He was supposed to be studying their royal documents, but the scripture on the manuscripts always made his eyes hurt. He didn’t understand why he had to study them, not when the village is to remain unaware of his existence and Sehun was known to inherit the throne anyway.

“My earliest memory?” he repeats. 

Sehun nods, the perpetual look of teenage boredom on his face as he pushes away his own manuscripts without care. 

Most of his memories meld together into a mosaic of monotony. The same palace walls, the same royal staff, the same view of their forested land from the balcony of his own quarters. Rarely did Kyungsoo extend any sentimentality towards his own memories. He didn’t see much of a point, when most of his life has been spent within the palace. 

There were exceptions of course. The day Sehun was born always feels distinct to him and is one of his most cherished memories. He remembers, too, with embarrassing clarity, of the day Kim Woobin had tucked a piece of chocolate from his travels into Kyungsoo’s palms when he was 15, right before the older man began his Windbearing lessons with his brother—but he’ll never tell Sehun _that_. And alongside Sehun, Kyungsoo would consider Baekhyun another prominent feature in his fondest memories. 

And in his _earliest_ memory, Baekhyun is there too. Kyungsoo must have been only three years old, right before Sehun was born. He recalls it in flashes of images; the sight of a plump toddler playing with small grape-sized pebbles in a poor imitation of a game of _Gonggi_ , the equally small globes of light glowing in the palms of his hands as if he were showing off his markbearing. Kyungsoo remembers the pinprick of annoyance, a petulance that only a three year old child was capable of—that Baekhyun could show off his markbearing and he _couldn’t_. 

Annoyed, Kyungsoo had grabbed Baekhyun’s hand to push it away. The second he touched him, the annoyance transformed into a strange tugging just behind his belly button. Enough that he forgot about his mother’s rules, enough that he could feel his insides churn and swirl as if turning into a tidepool. Enough that Kyungsoo let the current of energy flow inside of him, concentrating on those little globes of light before he released the pent-up energy.

And then abruptly, as if a tidal wave had crushed over them, the two globes of light snuffed out.

Baekhyun, being only four years old, froze out of surprise. He had stared at his own empty palms as if in disbelief, and then when he discovered he couldn’t summon the light like he always could have, he burst into tears. 

Kyungsoo’s mother ran in at once. Her movements were slowed by her round belly, heavy with pregnancy. A second later, she was followed by Baekhyun’s father, who was still alive back then and serving as Their Majesties’ long-time personal guard. 

The queen took one look at Baekhyun. The young boy was sobbing and kicking his legs against the ground, babbling incoherently about his light. Then, Kyungsoo remembers how she looked at himself, the fear in her face as she took in his round eyes and wobbling lips, still reeling from the shock of using his markbearing for the first time.

Moon-marked. The ability to nullify all markbearing abilities. To their knowledge, no one else on their lands has been born with the same mark as Kyungsoo. It’s rare, almost invisible in its strength. His parents had taught him that he shouldn’t use it, that it could hurt others, and it could lead others to hurt _him_. 

It was the first time that Kyungsoo could recall his mother ever becoming so angry with him. Most of the memory has now been lost to age, but he can still remember the panic, how terrified he felt that he might have done irreparable harm to his friend. Most of all, he remembers his mother’s words.

“Do Kyungsoo,” she had said. There was an urgency to her voice, a desperate plea. “Do you understand? They will come for you. If you use it, they will come for you.”

Back then, Kyungsoo couldn’t fully grasp what it meant to be Moon-marked. Then, as he grew older, he learned to hate it for what it robbed from him, for what it robbed from Sehun. 

Once the adrenaline had left his little body, Kyungsoo recalls fainting, as if all his energy had been lost. For the following week, Kyungsoo had been bedridden, and had later been informed that Baekhyun’s markbearing abilities returned after a tense few days. The royal healer had speculated it was due to Kyungsoo’s young age, or perhaps the effects of his Markbearing took too high a toll on his body. Since then, Kyungsoo has never used his markbearing. 

It’s a dreadful earliest memory. While Sehun is well aware of his mark—of course he is—Kyungsoo would rather not burden his little brother with more. 

He sighs, dropping his quill to the wooden table, ignoring how the ink has smeared across the parchment and effectively ruined his drawing of Woobin. Kyungsoo peers up at Sehun with a curious look, but his brother isn’t looking at him. Instead, Sehun is playing with the beaded jade amulet around his neck that was gifted to him by Kyungsoo upon his 12th birthday, in celebration of his coronation as Crown Prince. 

“My earliest memory, huh,” Kyungsoo says, propping his chin on his palm. He smiles at Sehun, and decides to tell a half-truth. “It was when you were born. When I was three. I still remember the sight of the moon that day, you know.”

Sehun drops the necklace from his fingers, letting the gold chain fall back to his chest. “You’re so cheesy,” he retorts. But there’s a shy, pleased look in his eyes. 

At the very least, Kyungsoo thinks, biting down his own smile as he resists the urge to tease his brother. At the very least, he has Sehun in his life. It would have been a lonely existence otherwise.  


* * *

  
The palace is silent. 

Growing up, the palace rarely felt as empty as it does now. The king and queen ruled with liberty, encouraging independent pursuits and creative autonomy. Often, their royal library is filled with their scribes and advisors and healers at odd hours, the kitchens busy with late-night visits from the royal entourage. 

Kyungsoo, himself, has often stayed up late into the dawn, chatting irresponsibly with Baekhyun—who used to get reprimanded by his late father for failing to uphold his vigilance as the prince’s assigned royal guard. They were sometimes joined by Sehun, if he was able to break away from his stricter schedule as the crown prince. 

But tonight, and every night since the attack, the palace is silent. For the first time, Kyungsoo appreciates it. It makes this easier for him.

He carefully moves through the darkened corridors, navigating easily past the ornaments and symbolic structures that were crafted to honour the history of their kingdom. The royal quarters is one of the largest buildings in their palace but it doesn’t take Kyungsoo long before he’s met with the fresh, cool air. The royal guards’ residence is located close enough that Kyungsoo feels a thrum of trepidation as he steps into the open air. To his relief, the royal guards all seem to be inside—likely asleep. The path is clear.

The route from the royal quarters to the stables is a longer walk, but Kyungsoo barely hesitates as he adjusts his leather satchel over his shoulder. In the back of his mind, he can’t help but feel as if time is trickling away with every second that he stays within the palace walls. His heart thumps uneasily against his chest. With one last look back towards his home, and then to where Baekhyun lays sequestered and asleep, Kyungsoo takes a decisive step forward. He exhales slowly before he continues on through the palace grounds.

He chooses to take the path along the central pond, passing over the three bridges that connect three human-made islands in the center of the large pond. The moonlight twinkles in its reflection in the water, casting a beautiful silver glow upon the palace. A pang of nostalgia hits him as he walks past the northern pavilion. In the dark, he can just barely make out the inlaid stone carvings of their royal insignia, the _sonkwai_. It’s where he and Sehun used to play the most as they grew up, where they used to pretend they lived in the clouds and would fight monsters together. Kyungsoo would always pretend he was a Windbearer. 

The memory only strengthens his resolve. He _can’t_ stay within the palace when Sehun has been captured because of him—whether directly or not. With another deep breath, Kyungsoo forges onwards until, at last, he reaches the stables. He pauses for a second, listening for the sound of footsteps behind him. When there’s only silence, he enters the stables.

A soft snuffle greets him, and he heads to the furthest stall. “Hey,” he whispers, stroking a calming hand over a smaller stocky horse with a grey coat. Huchu has always been his favourite horse to ride, although Kyungsoo wasn’t allowed to do more than trot around the courtyard. Still, she’s the best chance that Kyungsoo has for travel. With clumsy hands, Kyungsoo mounts the saddle onto the small horse, fastening the reins as quickly as possible. He’s inexperienced with this, typically having Baekhyun to guide him, but Huchu is well-trained enough to stay still for him.

Next, he slings the quilted _jogakbo_ off from his back and fastens it to the saddle so that it hangs off the horse. The makeshift bag looks admittedly a little out of place, having been crafted by the village’s finest artisan _jogakbo_ quilters, but it’s the best Kyungsoo has for carrying food rations, water, and extra layers of clothing. He elects to keep the small leather satchel over his shoulder, along with the _Gakgung_ bow fastened neatly to his back with more quilted fabric. It would be easy enough to reach in case of trouble, and if not, he has his ornamental knife tucked away by his chest.

Once everything has been fastened to Huchu, Kyungsoo takes a step back. He sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly. Taking one of their carriages would be easier. He could carry more with him, prepare more for the journey, and it would be safer than riding a horse. But it would slow him down substantially.

It doesn’t matter. He’s going to do this. He’s doing this. He can do this. He can—

“What are you doing?” 

A voice comes suddenly from behind him. Kyungsoo startles, twisting around as his heart jumps into his throat. A small gasp leaves his lips before he can stop it, and he claps a hand over his mouth. 

A dark, broad figure steps through the stable’s doors. It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to work through the rush of panic before he recognizes the familiar set of shoulders and slim face. The moonlight streaming in through the small square opening in the brick walls illuminates Baekhyun’s face. His mouth is set grimly, his normally affable face tense and cold. Kyungsoo’s heart flips in his chest.

He tries to quell the panic rising inside of him. “Baek—”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun’s voice cuts in. There’s a sharp edge to it. His eyes are narrowed, and he stays along the outer edge of the stable, far enough that Kyungsoo can only just make out his face from the shadows. “ _What_ are you doing?”

A part of him had prepared to get caught, even prepared excuses to shield himself with if anyone had seen him. But upon seeing Baekhyun, his oldest friend and his protector, the lies die half-formed on his lips. 

“I,” Kyungsoo begans, and then falters. The look of disappointment on Baekhyun’s face is chilling. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, shifting uneasily on his feet. 

For a few seconds, neither of them move as the silence grows stony between them. Then, Baekhyun sighs, and it’s as if all the coldness seeps away from his body. “Tell me you weren’t about to sneak out of the palace _alone_ ,” Baekhyun says. It’s not a pleasant tone to hear from his friend, and Kyungsoo can’t resist a flinch. “Kyungsoo, tell you weren’t about to sneak off with barely any weapons, with little provisions to actually keep you _alive_.” He sends a pointed look to the small pack that’s tied to the harness. 

Kyungsoo winces. Even still, Kyungsoo plants his feet on the ground and widens his stance, keeping his back straight. “I know what my mother and father said. I know what the advisors are recommending. But this is _Sehun_.” His voice breaks on the last syllable of his brother’s name, and Kyungsoo swallows. “Baekhyun, you know I can’t stay here.”

Baekhyun’s face softens just slightly. “I know,” he says. It’s a mimicry of their conversation just a few hours before, when Kyungsoo was still pacing and waiting for answers. His voice is nearly a whisper, but to Kyungsoo it sounds piercing in the dead of the night. “But how were you expecting to achieve this, Kyungsoo? You have no experience navigating the land beyond our kingdom. You _barely_ have experience navigating the land _within_ our kingdom.” Kyungsoo reels back as if he were slapped in the face. “You don’t even have a map, and I doubt you packed a compass with you.”

Baekhyun’s right—he doesn’t. He doesn’t have regular access to them, and any extra materials are stocked in the Royal Library. It had felt too risky to even attempt entering. Worse yet, Kyungsoo only has a basic knowledge of reading them. He’d been taught as part of his royal education, but never had a means to practice his learnings. At the age of 22, these skills have rusted over.

Maybe it’s not the most well-thought out plan. Kyungsoo doesn’t feel remorse. Sehun’s too important for Kyungsoo to falter in his determination. But still, he can’t help but feel chastised as if he were a child.

He lowers his gaze, averting it to the ground. Next to him, Huchu whinnies softly and Kyungsoo strokes a hand down her flank. “What else am I supposed to do?” he says at last, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “I’m not weak. I can take care of myself. I have no other choice.” 

“You’re wrong,” Baekhyun says. He takes a step forward closer to Kyungsoo. “Yes, you’re not weak. Your markbearing makes you one of the strongest people in this land probably. And even without it, you can hold your own in a fight.” Baekhyun laughs, but it’s humourless. “But you have choice. You could have asked for help, for one.” 

At this, Kyungsoo snaps his gaze up—and then balks. Moving away from the shroud of shadows, he can now fully see Baekhyun. The royal guard isn’t wearing his official royal robes, nor the armour. Instead, he’s dressed in his personal riding gear, devoid of all insignias albeit made of fine fabric. He has his signature twin swords sheathed into an ornamental scabbard that hung from a leather belt around his waist. Kyungsoo knew he had inherited the swords and scabbard from his late father, and it was his weapon of choice for his royal guard duties. His mouth falls open when he finally notices the heavy object in Baekhyun’s arms.

He’s carrying a girthless pack saddle with two high-quality sturdy baskets attached to wooden slats at either end of the saddle. It looks heavy. He can see the way Baekhyun’s arms tense to keep it supported—and it’s clear the saddle has been packed with goods. Usually, their army uses the pack saddle when going for long journeys, or when transporting goods. And if Baekhyun’s carrying it with him now...

Baekhyun takes another step closer, and closer, until he’s standing outside the stall of a jet-black horse named Meokmul. He tilts his head at Kyungsoo, the corner of his lips lilting up in a small smile. It’s a familiar smile, one that Kyungsoo has consistently seen from childhood until now. It’s the smile Baekhyun has when he sneaks Kyungsoo an extra portion of candy from the kitchens, the smile when he surprises Kyungsoo with a flower that he had plucked during his travels, knowing it was one of the only ways he would be able to show Kyungsoo a peek of the world beyond the palace. It’s the smile he had when he had snuck Kyungsoo out just a few nights ago during the Great Full Moon Festival.

Realization dawns on him. His eyes widen and his mouth falls slack, suddenly speechless as he watches Baekhyun mount the pack straddle onto the back of his horse. His movements are confident and steady, easily going through the motions as if he has done this a thousand times. And he likely _has_. He finishes quickly. Baekhyun turns to look at Kyungsoo, the same tiny smile still on his face.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, his own voice now a quiet whisper. A deep sense of warmth entangles with a familial affection and love, his heart clenching as he takes in the sight of Baekhyun ready for travel. A part of him feels frozen still in disbelief.

“I know I’m a pretty good teacher, but I think you’ll need more backup than just your bow and arrow,” Baekhyun jests. His smile widens as his eyes curve into crescents. Kyungsoo can’t help the smile that forms on his own face. Embarrassingly, he can feel a stinging behind his eyes. 

Baekhyun’s smile turns fond. “Come on,” he says, nudging Kyungsoo gently with his shoe. “Let’s go save your brother.”  


* * *

  
In the end, they decide to leave a hastily scribbled note on a scrap of parchment that Baekhyun pulled from the saddle. If they were to wake up the next morning and find Kyungsoo gone, he knows it would break his mother and father’s hearts. He hopes that at least, this way, they will feel comforted knowing this was his choice, and that he’s not alone. 

Nonetheless, he’s aware that a single note cannot possibly quell the anxiety and anger his family may feel for his risky actions. Kyungsoo’s careful to script it under his name, not wanting their actions to lead to Baekhyun’s banishment from the kingdom for allowing Kyungsoo to leave. He hopes that the palace will forgive him. 

Baekhyun helps him mount his horse with a small boost, steering the horse just outside of the stable before dropping the reins in Kyungsoo’s lap. He shifts in his saddle, his heart thudding against his chest as he listens for the sound of hooves. Baekhyun emerges a mere few seconds later. He easily guides Meokmul until he’s next to Kyungsoo. “Ready?” he asks.

He glances back towards the palace. There’s a whole world out there, he knows. Beyond this kingdom, beyond even the seas that surround them along the coast. But for Kyungsoo, the palace has been his entirety. It’s all he really knows; the wood and stone walls, the packed earth underneath his feet and raised under each pavilion. He looks back now, takes in the distant glimmer of the central pond, the bridges that he used to race through with Sehun and Baekhyun, and even the sloped clay-tiling roof of the Royal Library where he first felt his heart flutter as he watched Woobin tutor Sehun. His heart aches.

Kyungsoo turns back to Baekhyun. He ignores the knowing look on his friend’s face. The knot around his heart grows tighter. “Let’s go,” he says, and with a gentle nudge to Huchu’s side, they’re moving along the paved stone road in the direction of the western courtyard. Next to him, Baekhyun remains silent. 

It’s not a long trek to the western courtyard, but the short journey is nonetheless tense as Kyungsoo remains on edge. He fears being caught, heart pounding wildly as Baekhyun leads the way. They had discovered a few moon cycles back that there was a crevice between one of the enclosed walls and a beautiful azalea tree. It’s easy for them to fit through one at a time, where no guards are patrolling nearby, but it doesn’t help the tight knot in the pit of his stomach even as they both successfully squeeze past the crevice, exiting the palace grounds to an expanse of grass and forest on the other side.

Despite the tightness in his chest, Kyungsoo feels his breath leaving him in a rush as he takes in the open surroundings around him. His eyes widen with awe and amazement. Without noticing, he slows to a stop as he soaks in the open air, his heart pounding noisily in his ears.

The Kingdom of Param is beautiful. 

In all four directions, the kingdom is protected by the elements of the earth. To the north, stretching far beyond the walls of the palace are tall, proud mountains that have kept their sleepy village safe from invasion for centuries. It opens up into a wide plain that lays their village in half-circle clusters of small stone-clay homes, arable farmland, and a merchants’ market nestled in the centre. The palace grounds are located towards the southern tip of the kingdom and backed by a river that runs through the earth, separating their kingdom from the next. Kyungsoo can no longer see the sloping roofs of the villagers’ homes over the palace walls, but he’s grown used to the sight of them from his bedroom. 

On both the eastern and western fronts, the grasslands race away into a dense broad-leaved forest. Here, the earth gets stronger and a sharp pine scent always carries a pleasant aroma to the village with the eastern wind. Baekhyun had once told him that on very clear days, one could see the distant canyon—an impassable divide between Param and the bordering kingdom just past the eastern forest. For the very first time, he can see it now. It’s beautiful. Breathtaking with the tendrils of golden rays starting to disperse throughout the skys, the glimpses of dawn to mark the start of a new day.

According to Baekhyun, who had outlined their path on a well-worn map with one slender finger, there is only one clear route through the land beyond their kingdom. With the mountains to the north, the canyon to the east, and the river eclipsing them to the south—the best route is to travel westward. 

Kyungsoo’s gaze flits back to Baekhyun. The Royal Guard had been sitting there patiently, and upon meeting his gaze, he bows his head slightly as if acquiescing the space and time for Kyungsoo to take in the kingdom for the first time. Their time is sparse, though, and Kyungsoo forces his eyes away. “Let’s continue,” he mutters. Silently, Baekhyun takes the reins of his horse again, and they head towards the forest entrance. 

With another clench of his heart, Kyungsoo turns his back on the palace, and heads west.

They’re heading towards a small village named Dol, the next closest settlement towards the west. It’s two days of travel through a rough dirt trail within the forest, but it’s well-marked and well-trodden. Baekhyun had passed through it briefly on a journey to the Kingdom of Sonamu by the western sea during his training days. Kyungsoo remembers it well. Baekhyun had returned on the eve of his 18th birthday with a flat and smooth pebble that he had found along the banks of the river that ran through the forest. It was on the outskirts of the small village of Dol, which he found small but friendly, and happy to lend the Royal Battalion a place to stay for the night. 

“It’s our biggest hope in tracking the Faction,” Baekhyun explains. They trot along the dirt path at a steady pace, the sound of hooves drowning out the songbirds in the trees. So far, they have yet to encounter any other travelers. “Our kingdom is protected by the earth, the mountains, and the waters. If travellers pass through our kingdom, they will likely pass through Dol. If not Dol, then we keep moving westward.” 

Kyungsoo nods. He focuses on following closely behind Baekhyun, but his eyes can’t help but wander as they pass through the forest. With the strokes of deep green leaves, the sight of the rough texture of the bark, the smell of the tree and earth surrounding them, Kyungsoo feels a sense of amazement take hold in his heart. Something in him feels full; of wonder, awe, and even a distant sort of joy that’s muddled through the anxiety that still pierces his heart.

They travel steadily onwards, as the sun’s rays begin to creep in between the shroud of the trees, and the shadows recede more and more as they plough through the forest on horseback. Both Huchu and Meokmul are small in size, but they boast incredible stamina. Even with the heavier pack saddle on Meokmul, the animal shows no signs of tiring.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo finds himself struggling to keep up to Baekhyun’s brisk pace. He takes in a lungful of air as he leads Huchu in a gallop close behind, hands clenching tightly on the reins. His body is not used to physical exertion, unlike Baekhyun, who remains in top shape as part of the Royal Guards. His friend must notice, however, and he slows down his speed down to something just slightly more manageable for Kyungsoo. He shoots Baekhyun a grateful glance.

Hours blur together as they forge on until the clear skies soon fade into dusk. With the setting sun, a chilling wind settles in as the path before them grows dark. It’s difficult to see and—Kyungsoo suddenly realizes—potentially dangerous. In the borderlands between one kingdom to the next, the forests are known for bandits and other wayward rogues who ambush unsuspecting travelers. 

Abruptly, Baekhyun slows Meokmul down to a trot. The guard lifts his hand up, palm facing the sky. A small orb of light bursts into the air. His markbearing lights up their immediate surroundings with a silver glow. The orb floats a few inches above Baekhyun’s outstretched palm, bobbing slightly in the air almost as if it were a flame burning on a candle wick. 

Lifting the light orb up, Baekhyun twists his body so that he can see Kyungsoo. He studies his face with sharp eyes before he breaks into a comforting smile. “Maybe we should rest for the night,” he suggests, dragging his eyes along Kyungsoo’s face. 

He tries not to flush. There’s no judgment in Baekhyun’s face, but he knows he must look like a mess. His body feels sticky with sweat, strands of hair unattractively plastered to his forehead. They hadn’t stopped to eat besides a few snacks for energy, and have only truly paused to refill water when they had passed by a stream. Kyungsoo’s exhausted. 

He’s also stubborn. “No, let’s keep going. How far are we until Dol?” Kyungsoo asks. He shifts in his saddle, trying to find a more comfortable position, but a wince slips past his lips when he realizes how sore he is from riding. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and then climbs off his horse without another word. He gathers the reins in his hands, glancing around the forest, before pulling Meokmul off the path and onto the grass. “Prince Kyungsoo,” he says in a teasing tone. “We have traveled for an entire day. A seasoned soldier would need to rest by now, let alone a pampered prince.” The use of his formal title sounds like a pointed jab. Kyungsoo resists the urge to frown. 

But now that he notices the soreness in his inner thighs, he can’t help but feel hyper-aware of the burning ache that he also feels in his lower back and in his glutes. He wants to refute Baekhyun’s words, prove to him that he _can_ keep going—except every muscle in his body is protesting. 

The Royal Guard sighs and pats Meokmul affectionately on the neck, before he lets go of her reins. Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip as Baekhyun walks towards him with a small shake of his head. He holds the orb of light up between them. “Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun says, voice fond and indulgent, before he stretches out his other hand toward him. “You’ve worked hard today.” 

Kyungsoo chews on his lip in hesitation. His eyes flit between Baekhyun’s outstretched hand, and the patient look on his friend’s face. A part of him feels strung out, panic bubbling just under the surface of his skin. Like he needs to be moving, needs to keep going. 

He looks down at his hands, chafed red and raw from his tight grip on the reins. He sees the crescent-shaped indents in his palms from his nails. Sweat is dripping down his back, his neck feels damp, and he knows he doesn’t smell pretty. His entire body hurts, he’s sore. His stomach grumbles loudly. He’s tired. He misses his home. 

Kyungsoo’s gaze returns back to Baekhyun’s hand. His eyes drift up until he’s locking eyes with the other man. Despite his exhaustion, Kyungsoo feels a sense of comfort settle inside of him. Baekhyun nudges his hand encouragingly. 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says at last, in a small voice. He reaches out, sliding his hand into Baekhyun’s palm. His markbearing tugs at him at the touch. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for getting through the first chapter! we've only just begun our journey, and i hope you're enjoying it so far! i'd love to hear your thoughts if you're comfortable sharing them!!!
> 
> once again, please check out rie's art! the amount of detail that has been poured into this piece is beyond incredible and there's not enough words for me to articulate my amazement!!! you can find her art [here](https://twitter.com/riendrope/status/1301204137997152256)!!!!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/igbtksoo) i will be posting some behind-the-scenes work, chapter previews, etc. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here!!!!! thank you for everyone who read and left comments for the first chapter ;; it means a lot to me!!! i hope you enjoy reading this update ♥

He wakes up to the cool feeling of wind brushing against his cheek and the melodic sound of songbirds chirping. Slowly, the sound of rustling registers in his consciousness. Kyungsoo lets out a small groan, grumbling complaints under his breath in his half-awake state, and turns away from the sound. He shifts, unable to get comfortable. The bed underneath him feels lumpy and cold. The rustling pauses for a few seconds before it continues again. 

All of a sudden, it sinks into his mind that he’s sleeping on the forest ground. Memories of the previous day come flooding back—stealing away from the castle, the arduous journey that he’s on with Baekhyun, the pressing ache that seems to have travelled throughout his entire body this morning—and Kyungsoo’s eyes slam open. 

The first thing he notices is the glimmer of gold that faintly hovers along the horizon, the first sign of dawn breaking into the day. Through the tops of the trees, the sky is just barely visible. It’s still mostly dark out, but it seems clear with no clouds. 

Kyungsoo sits up, letting the thin blanket pool around his waist as he surveys his surroundings. With his fist, he rubs the remnants of sleep from his eyes. Baekhyun had led them deep into the forest last night after they had decided to rest, and Kyungsoo struggles to distinguish one tree from the next. The path they were on is no longer visible.

Towards the feet of his bedroll, he observes that the campfire Baekhyun had started last night to keep them warm is now snuffed out. Huchu and Meokmul are right where they had left them tied to a nearby tree. They’re both grazing on the grass, seemingly content with the rest. 

But Kyungsoo doesn’t see Baekhyun. An abrupt panic strikes him. Even his bedroll, which was laid out right next to Kyungsoo’s the night before, has been packed up and is no longer there. From every direction Kyungsoo looks, he can’t find any traces of where Baekhyun may have gone.

Before the panic can fully set in, Kyungsoo hears the rustling sound again. Immediately he clutches onto his _Gakgung_ bow that he had kept inside of his sleeping pack for safeguarding. His hand twitches towards his quiver. His heart thuds steadily in his chest, and he breathes deeply in, forcibly calming himself. He needs to be ready.

He hears the rustling again—and then, to his immense relief, Baekhyun emerges from behind the trees. When the other man notices him, he breaks into a familiar and welcomed smile. The tension leaves Kyungsoo’s body in waves, and he drops the bow back to his side. 

“Good morning! I got you breakfast,” Baekhyun greets him cheerily, lifting his hands. He hadn’t noticed Baekhyun’s cupped palms until then, and he squints at the small objects cradled in his hands. It looks like Baekhyun had gone berry-picking. 

As if on cue, his stomach rumbles with hunger. “I thought you were a bandit,” Kyungsoo says accusingly even as he shoots Baekhyun a grateful look. He rolls up his sleeping pack and folds it back into the pack saddle. Kyungsoo picks his bow from the ground and straps it to his back once more. Glancing down at himself, he grimaces. They had slept in the clothes they travelled in the night before, and he feels grimy. 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, nonchalant, once Kyungsoo’s sitting cross-legged across from him on the grass. He passes him a fistful of berries. “Good for you to stay on guard. We need to stay vigilant while traversing through these forest lands,” Baekhyun adds, nodding towards Kyungsoo’s bow. 

He doesn’t look too concerned by the prospect though, so Kyungsoo decides not to worry too much. He has faith in his skills when wielding a bow and arrow. How many times had Sehun teased him whenever he practiced his marksmanship, saying that Kyungsoo could almost pretend to be a Windbearer with how well he navigated the winds with his arrow? It always made him feel a little proud of himself, no matter how many times Baekhyun insisted he should be credited for spending so many summers teaching him the craft on the palace’s training grounds.

And regardless, he trusts Baekhyun to keep him safe.

When they finish their small breakfast, Baekhyun covers up the remnants of the campfire that he started last night. “It’s best not to leave any tracks,” he explains while Kyungsoo helps with packing their saddle. 

Once they’re finally mounted onto their horses, Baekhyun shows Kyungsoo how to orient themselves using the compass and a map. It’s a good refresher, and he finds himself recalling some of his lessons when he was younger. Without much trouble, Baekhyun easily navigates them back onto the path they were passing through yesterday. 

And then, once again, they set off. They resume the same hurried speed as they did the day before. They fly past the trees, gliding underneath the sound of birdcry. Occasionally, they pass by a fawn or a duckling, and Kyungsoo always has to resist the urge to peer at the small creatures with round, fascinated eyes. He’s not familiar with non-domesticated animals, though he’s heard stories from Sehun and Baekhyun before. He recalls Woobin telling him about a great big eagle that he once encountered, and he wonders if he’ll find one too. The forest feels never-ending, infinite in its blur of deep-green and bark and soil. It strikes him, suddenly, how small the palace feels against the open wilderness of nature. 

Today, it somehow feels harder. The sores and bruises accumulated from yesterday feel ever more present now. But Kyungsoo steadfastly ignores the ache in the lower half of his body, brushing off Baekhyun’s questions of concern even when they pause briefly to sip on water. It’s to his disappointment when Baekhyun has to once again slow their pace down to accommodate Kyungsoo's low stamina. 

Eventually, the sun sinks back down the horizon and the darkness settles back in. Baekhyun uses his markbearing ability once more, lighting a small glowing orb to guide them along the path. And just like the night before, the Royal Guard calls for a halt in their journey in order to rest.

“How much further until Dol?” Kyungsoo asks instead, his breath coming out in gasping pants. His vision blurs from sweat dripping down his face. It feels disgusting, but he would rather continue their progress than to hinder themselves any further because he lacks experience in long-distance traveling. He knows they’ve already lost time because of their slower pace. 

Baekhyun frowns and dismounts the horse. “No, no more. You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep pushing yourself further. I should have stopped you earlier.” 

Bitterness stings in the back of his throat. His frustration with his own body bubbles over into his voice. “How much further?” he repeats mulishly.

His friend hesitates for a moment at the stubborn set of his jaw, before he shakes his head. “If we rest _tonight_ , we should be able to arrive at the village tomorrow by half-day.” Baekhyun’s frown deepens. “But _only_ if we let ourselves rest. That’s a directive, my prince.” 

Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun can be as stubborn as he is if he sets his mind on it, and he knows it’s pointless to refute it at this point. It doesn’t mean he can’t complain though. “Shouldn’t it be me who’s giving the orders here,” he grumbles, but it’s half-hearted at best. Despite being his assigned bodyguard, Kyungsoo has never felt comfortable enforcing any true hierarchical structure between them. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Baekhyun snips in response. “Let’s find a place to set up camp for the night. If we’re lucky, we’ll find a small stream to bathe ourselves in.”   


* * *

  


Unfortunately, they don’t manage to find one, but they do find a nice clearing that gives them ample space to set up a small campfire and to set out their sleeping packs. Meokmul and Huchu are tied up to a nearby tree, and Kyungsoo decides to help groom them while Baekhyun leaves in search of kindling. 

He hums under his breath as he brushes out the dirt caked onto Huchu’s coat. The small grey-haired horse whinnies happily as Kyungsoo checks for any cuts or abrasions, before doing the exact same for Meokmul. Distantly, he notes that Baekhyun hasn’t returned yet. He wonders whether Baekhyun’s having difficulties finding kindling for their campfire. 

He checks over their inventory as he continues to wait. Kyungsoo nods in satisfaction, they have enough food rations for at least another two days of travel, and enough currency to stock up more at the village if needed. 

A loud cry abruptly breaks the silence of the dark woods, echoing through the forest. Kyungsoo jolts up, heart leaping into his throat, and his head snaps in the direction of the sound. He doesn’t recognize the voice, but then he hears something he _does_ recognize: steel clashing on steel, the gnashing of blades striking against each other. Only one thing enters his mind. _Baekhyun_.

Kyungsoo doesn’t pause to think. There’s another sound. He can’t distinguish the words, but he recognizes the voice. It’s Baekhyun. He barrels towards the direction of his voice, drawing his bow and an arrow at the same time. His heartbeat pounds noisily in his ears, drowning out all other noise, as his focus narrows in on his friend and the danger he might be in. 

He stumbles on a tree root, but quickly regains his balance as he ducks under low-hanging branches and tree leaves. This far into the forest, the foliage is dense. The sound of fighting gets louder, and he can now make out Baekhyun’s voice more clearly; it sounds like he’s demanding someone to state their identity. Kyungsoo pushes down a spike of anxiety as he tries to find his friend—and whoever he’s with. 

In the corner of his eye, he sees the glint of steel through a shroud of leaves towards his right, and he hurries towards it. Baekhyun’s voice is louder now, the sound coming closer. This time, there’s another voice—male, deep—that finally answers in a taunt.

Kyungsoo pushes a branch out of the way, and nearly stumbles back in surprise. There, Baekhyun’s familiar silhouette is pinning another person against a tree. Even through the darkness, Kyungsoo can see how his face is set in a scowl, eyebrows furrowed as he shoves the other man against the trunk harshly. 

He bites back a gasp when he notices Baekhyun’s hand restraining the other man’s arm behind his back, while his right hand is holding one of his twin blades up against his throat. From his position, he can’t make out any details about the other man, aside from his much taller height and his dark clothing. Near their feet lies a dagger, presumably dropped by the other man. His stomach lurches at the sight as fear rises in his chest. 

Was this one of the men who had taken Sehun? His heart flips in his chest, and he curls his fingers around his bow. 

“Who are you?” Baekhyun demands. The other man doesn’t respond, lets out a grunt when Baekhyun shoves at him again. It would be almost comical, given their height difference, but all Kyungsoo can focus on is the suddenly clammy grip on his bow. 

Baekhyun scowls, an expression that Kyungsoo isn’t used to seeing on his friend’s face. He anxiously readjusts his grip on the bow again, unsure of whether to rush out to help Baekhyun or if that would be a dangerous distraction. There was a cool wind earlier, a nice reprieve from another exhausting day of horseback riding while he had been setting up the camp. But now, the air feels hotter. Almost humid. A bead of sweat drips down the side of his face, and he resists the urge to wipe it with the back of his hand.

A few feet away from him, Baekhyun wrenches the stranger’s hand further back. “Who do you work for?”

This time, Kyungsoo can hear the other man let out a wince before he audibly bites it off, as if the sound came out unbidden. The tall man shoves back suddenly, as if trying to buck Baekhyun off of him, but receives only another rough shove in return. Baekhyun’s normally warm brown eyes now seem cold and frightening. His gaze is focused on the other man, peering upwards as if trying to get a better glimpse of his face, still hidden from view. 

He’s so focused that Baekhyun doesn’t have a chance to prepare himself for what happens next. Only by virtue of where Kyungsoo is standing, off to the side with a full view of Baekhyun’s grapple with the tall stranger, that he catches a flash of—of a _spark_. Kyungsoo’s eyes flit down, distracted, and his heart starts racing when he sees a burning ember, glowing in the palm of the stranger’s hand. It’s the same hand being pinned behind his back by Baekhyun. A small orb forms, similar to Baekhyun’s light, except this one is unmistakably made of _fire_. 

Kyungsoo can feel his heart thudding against his ribcage as terror courses through his veins. He watches as the man curves his fingers, as if cupping the flame. He blinks, his stomach flipping. Then his eyes widen, terrified as he watches the flame dance between the crevices of the man’s fingers, the tall stranger shaping the fire without a wince, as if it doesn’t burn. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to notice, too focused on keeping the man pinned to the tree. 

_Markbearing_. 

For a brief second, he wonders if he has time to dash in. He could use his Moonmarking, as long as he maintains contact with the other markbearer. It would save Baekhyun. But then his mind kicks itself into gear, recalling the training he’s undergone just for this purpose alone.

His body moves without thinking. He doesn’t remember when he lifts his bow up, but his right hand quakes with the effort of holding a draw. The bow is a familiar weight in his hands, and his body automatically shifts to accommodate for nocking the arrow. Kyungsoo breathes out, steadies himself. The sight of Baekhyun in danger tugs at his heart, urgent and restless, but he doesn’t let himself think. 

His instincts take over. Kyungsoo widens his stance as he lines up the arrow, eyes narrowed as he focuses on the target. It feels as if a thousand half-formed thoughts are rushing through his mind—the gap between them, the trajectory of the arrow, his anchor point—just as Baekhyun had trained him, but they falter and stop short. He doesn’t have time to calculate his shot. He looks up—

—and releases.

The arrow flies through the air, arching in a rounded curve, and then embeds itself through the loose fabric around the man’s shoulder. The arrow slams into the tree trunk behind him. The man freezes, the fire in his hands dying down instantly as he immediately whips his head to look at his shoulder. At the same time, Baekhyun leaps back, eyes wide with shock. 

He can see the moment his friend recognizes the arrow, his eyes brightening as he searches for Kyungsoo hidden amidst the foliage. Just as he’s about to step out from behind the tree, the other man must realize that Kyungsoo hadn’t injured his arm, and he rips the arrow out from the trunk. He starts to turn, and Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of dark eyes—

There’s no hesitation when he releases another arrow from his bow, this time pinning his sleeve to the tree behind him. Kyungsoo steps out from behind the tree trunk. “Don’t move,” Kyungsoo warns, his voice low. He nocks a third arrow. “He’s a Firebearer,” he says to Baekhyun. 

The tall man stills, his eyes flitting between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, before slowly raising his free hand up in a sign of surrender. “I concede,” the stranger calls out. “Clearly, I am outnumbered.” There’s a jaunty tone to his voice, as if he’s amused by the situation. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes as a wave of irritation passing through him. 

Kyungsoo draws closer. Automatically, Baekhyun steps out in front as if to shield him, long ingrained instincts from years of protecting Kyungsoo as his Royal Guard. But the strange man takes note of this movement, a calculating look on his face. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t like it. He steps forward until he’s standing next to Baekhyun, an arm’s length’s distance from where the other man is still backed up against the tree.

This close, he can see the other man clearly. He’s tall—much taller than either him or Baekhyun—and broader as well. Despite the inkiness of the night, he has a healthy glow to his skin. There’s a certain boyishness to his face, accentuated by the arrogant grin despite standing at a clear disadvantage. His robes are made of a simple cotton and an indistinguishable black. The lack of fine silk lining along the collar indicates that he’s not of nobility, yet his hair is stylishly cropped and falls in neat waves along his forehead. Either he’s a vain commoner, Kyungsoo muses with a little viciousness, or he is hiding his identity. 

A glimpse of gold catches his eyes, and he takes another step closer when he notices a fine gold chain around the man’s neck. It’s a rare material, even _he_ has no royal adornments in gold; he’s heard from his mother that they were facing metal shortages in the land. Something about it looks familiar. Kyungsoo traces a path with his eyes along the chain, following it down to where it disappears underneath the collar of his robes. Faintly, he can make out the shape of what must be an amulet. It appears to be round, most likely a beaded jewelry

Kyungsoo pulls to a stop, his blood freezing at the realization. Beaded jewelry on a gold chain. His mind flashes back to Sehun, to his beaded jade amulet that Kyungsoo had gifted him upon his coronation. What are the chances...?

In the next instant, he closes the gap between them. He hears Baekhyun move behind him, startled into action from Kyungsoo’s sudden movements. Before the tall man can react, Kyungsoo pulls out the small ornamental dagger that’s tucked safely against his chest above his heart, and presses it against his throat. The man stutters on his next breath, clearly taken aback, but Kyungsoo pays him no mind. 

With the tip of the dagger, he carefully slides the flat side of the blade underneath the chain and carefully extracts it from where it’s hidden underneath the man’s robe, before letting it fall loosely around his neck. 

For a moment, Kyungsoo thinks his heart might have stopped. It’s Sehun’s necklace. There’s no mistaking it. Kyungsoo can recognize those jade beads anywhere. 

Anger flashes in his eyes as a cold chill sets in his veins. Baekhyun lets out a curse when he sees the beads himself, just as familiar with the necklace that Sehun has never once taken off ever since he received it as a gift from Kyungsoo. He ignores the pounding in his chest, thrusting the blade of the dagger against the stranger’s throat again. The silver glints in the moonlight. “Who are you?” Kyungsoo demands, his tone harsh. “Where did you get this necklace?”

There’s silence for a few moments, and then the man replies, “It would be polite for you to introduce yourself first before making demands of me, _sir_.” It’s mocking. Kyungsoo grits his teeth, his cheeks heating up as another wave of anger hits him. Out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun adjusts his grip on his own blade, ready to parry any attacks.

“Answer,” Kyungsoo says cuttingly, tightening his hold on the dagger. “Now.” He pushes harder into the exposed skin of his neck. Not enough to cut, but enough to make his threat clear. 

The man studies Kyungsoo curiously, before his eyes sweep over to Baekhyun, and then back again. This time when he speaks, it’s with a tinge of impatience. “I’m no one but yet another traveler through these woods.” 

It’s not an answer. Kyungsoo scowls, pressing in a little harder, forcing the man to crane his neck back to avoid the edge of the blade from slicing him. “Your name,” Kyungsoo says. “And the necklace?”

He eyes Kyungsoo carefully from the corner of his eye. “Park Chanyeol,” the man says slowly. “I found the necklace on the ground.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow. “Where?” he says. He doesn’t know if he believes his words.

“In this forest,” the man—Chanyeol—replies. “Not too long from here. Less than a day’s travel by foot. Even less on horseback.” A look of amusement flashes onto his face and he tilts his head slightly. “The chain was broken when I found it. I had assumed it was discarded by its owner, and would be mine to keep.”

If he’s telling the truth, if the necklace was really left on the forest grounds, then he and Baekhyun would have an important lead on tracking Sehun down. The only reason his necklace would be abandoned so carelessly and with the chain broken would be by force. Kyungsoo’s heart hammers in his chest. They could be getting closer to getting answers. To finding Sehun. 

But there’s a chance that this man could be lying—or that he could be one of the Faction. 

“How can we trust you?” Baekhyun interjects. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes trained on Chanyeol's face as Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun with his dark brown eyes. 

“You can’t,” he says simply. His gaze slides back over to Kyungsoo’s. “But it sounds like this necklace is significant to you.” The words are spoken as a mild observation, but Kyungsoo can hear the weight behind them. “I can show you where I found it, if you take that knife off my throat.”

“And then what?” Kyungsoo knows that’s not the end of the bargain. 

He’s right. Chanyeol’s lips tug up in the corners, a tiny smug little smirk that Kyungsoo _aches_ to wipe off of his face. “I was going to sell this necklace. It would have fetched me enough food rations to last several moon cycles.” He pauses and glances meaningfully at Kyungsoo and looks at him directly in the eyes. “But I’m not heartless. This seems important to you, and I don’t know why, but I can tell you where I found it and—” Chanyeol smirk widens. “—and in return, you compensate me for my good deed.” 

From next to him, Baekhyun lets out a scoff. “A petty bandit,” he says. “His failed attack must have been an attempt to steal from me.”

“It wouldn’t have failed if your puppy here didn’t spring a surprise attack on me,” Chanyeol says, clearly affronted as he nods at Kyungsoo with limited movement to avoid the dagger. “Take your dagger off me, and we’ll discuss more.”

Kyungsoo ignores the jab, his mind racing as he works out the possibilities. “How much?” he says at last. With reluctance, he pulls his dagger away from Chanyeol’s throat, but he doesn’t move away, hand still poised to strike if the other man makes one wrong move.

Baekhyun shoots him a surprised look. “You’re not—”

“500 copper pieces,” Chanyeol interjects. “That’s less than what this necklace would have given me.” He sends a sweeping glance down Kyungsoo’s figure. “And judging from your artisan-crafted robes and the lack of sun in your skin, this payment should be of no issue to you.” 

An embarrassed flush creeps down Kyungsoo’s cheeks and he fights the urge to hide himself. He knows he can’t disguise himself entirely. It’s clear from his appearance that he has grown up sheltered, and he can’t hide that as much as he can hide his true identity and his markbearing. 

It doesn’t matter now though, when this is the closest to a lead they have. Kyungsoo exchanges a look with Baekhyun. The Royal Guard looks reluctant but resigned, as if he had reached a similar conclusion to Kyungsoo. For the time being, when they have nothing else to work with, this is the best option they have. 

He pulls back slightly, peering up at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes. The tall man smiles at him in response, a bright toothy grin with a confidence that Kyungsoo wants to smush. Irritation rushes through him, even as he nods grimly. 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo responds. “But you’re not leaving our sight, Park Chanyeol.”  


* * *

  
It takes another few minutes of arguing before Chanyeol allows his hands to be tied up by Baekhyun. The bandit lets himself be led back to their campsite with some more condescending comments about the ineffectiveness of their binds, but Kyungsoo steadfastly ignores him. At the very least, they’ll have some lead time to defend themselves if Chanyeol melts through the ropes.

“You know, you have a Firebearer here,” Chanyeol calls out from his spot on the grass. He had made himself comfortable, his long legs stretched out underneath him, watching Kyungsoo struggle to make a fire with the kindling. “I could literally just set that on fire for you, if you’d free my hands.”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, hands clenching over the flintstone as he counts down from three. When he reaches one, he lets out a noisy breath. “No thanks,” he replies stonily, before striking the back of his knife on the flint once more. No sparks. Kyungsoo resists the urge to groan in irritation.

They had decided to rest for the night as they had originally planned, even with Chanyeol with them. The taller man had only shrugged and said that he had no intentions of hurting them. Despite his promises, Kyungsoo knows neither him nor Baekhyun will let themselves fully fall into consciousness with the bandit around.

Baekhyun had gone out to scrounge for any food or nearby streams after Kyungsoo had insisted he’d be fine with Chanyeol. He knows Baekhyun trusts him to be able to take care of himself, and he’s grateful for the freedom. But a part of him wishes he hadn’t let him go—if only so he’d have a buffer against the bandit’s incessant squabbling. 

As if on cue, Chanyeol lets out a small laugh when Kyungsoo once again fails to start a fire. “Come on, I promise I’m not making fun of you.” His words come across as insincere. “This is just painful to watch. Let me help.”

“I thought you said the binds were useless,” Kyungsoo snaps back at last, glaring at Chanyeol. “Why don’t you get out of them yourself?”

Chanyeol straightens up where he’s sitting. “If you’re so curious, then I’d be happy to show you,” he responds immediately. “Just didn’t want you at my throat again, that’s all.” 

“You—” Kyungsoo’s next words are interrupted when, finally, he manages to strike a spark with the small piece of flint. He hurriedly lights the bundle of sticks, and sits back when the small fire finally catches. Despite Chanyeol’s judgemental stare, Kyungsoo lets himself bask in a momentary satisfaction.

“I would clap in celebration of your accomplishment, but I’m afraid my hands are tied,” Chanyeol chimes in with a dry voice. 

It pulls a sigh from Kyungsoo. He’s never wanted to kick anyone so badly before. All those times he’s received reprimands from his mother for not resisting temptation whenever he had an extra slice of cake for dinner is negated, he thinks, by his self-control now. The effort it takes to rein himself in should be _rewarded_ with at least three cakes.

Before Kyungsoo can respond, the snapping of twigs draws their attention and Kyungsoo tenses. He hasn’t let himself unstring his bow yet, still feeling antsy with Chanyeol around. When it’s only Baekhyun emerging from the dark shadow of the trees, Kyungsoo lets out a breath of relief. 

He returns with more kindling for their campfire, as well as an array of juicy berries loaded into a small woven basket. “Save some for breakfast,” he instructs Kyungsoo, setting it down next to him. Baekhyun rummages in their pack saddle for a few extra fruit and nut bars, and passes two to Kyungsoo as well. 

After another day of riding, the food—however sparse compared to their meals back at the palace—is welcomed. With Chanyeol with them though, Baekhyun’s usual stories and jokes are replaced with an almost uncomfortable silence. The bandit watches as they eat. He, too, seems uncharacteristically silent. There’s almost a note of boredom or a resigned sort of sadness, maybe, as he watches them eat.

Kyungsoo looks back down at his hands where the last bar remains and sighs. Standing up, he shoots Chanyeol with a stern look. “Try anything, and I won’t hesitate to shoot another arrow at you. This time through your chest,” he warns, before he loops around the bandit to untie his hand. Then, he tosses the last bar into Chanyeol’s lap.

“Is that a good idea?” Baekhyun calls out, his cheeks bulging with food, but he doesn’t seem too bothered by Kyungsoo’s actions. Knowing him, he probably had a similar thought in his mind. Kyungsoo only shrugs in response as he returns to his spot next to Baekhyun. 

There’s a long pause. Chanyeol seems to turn over Kyungsoo’s offer in his mind, before he finally moves. Long fingers clasp the fruit and nut bar, deftly breaking it in half, before the bandit stuffs one half into his mouth. He chews in silence. Kyungsoo doesn’t receive a thanks, and he didn’t expect one.

Even though Chanyeol seems cooperative now, Kyungsoo refuses to let his guard down. With a careful eye kept on the other man, he watches as he eats. Next to him, Baekhyun sets out their bedrolls and blankets by the fire. The bandit seems unconcerned with either Kyungsoo’s stare or Baekhyun’s preparation for the night, and eats as if he hasn’t eaten for days.

Abruptly, Kyungsoo realizes that might be true. He shakes away the conflicted feeling that arises in him from that realization.

When Chanyeol swallows the last crumb of the bar, he lets out a small sigh before straightening back up again. He shoots Kyungsoo and Baekhyun with a roguish grin. Kyungsoo eyes him warily. “If we’re going to be stuck together for the night and a bit, why don’t we get to know each other more?”

It sounds dreadful to Kyungsoo and he rolls his eyes, not bothering to deign it with a response. Baekhyun seems to be thinking along similar lines because he merely utters a disinterested “no thank you” before he crawls inside his bedroll to sleep.

“You know my name,” Chanyeol presses. He stretches his arms out, rolling out his wrists. “The least you could do is tell me yours.”

Kyungsoo stays silent. His existence was never revealed beyond the palace walls, and his name would hold no meaning to Chanyeol even if he told him. Not like it would with Sehun. But they’re never going to see Chanyeol after tomorrow when he takes them to where he had found Sehun’s necklace. He sees no use for niceties.

Chanyeol doesn’t budge. “Fine,” he says, his lips set in a faux moue of disappointment. “Then how about this: you know my markbearing already. What’s yours?”

As if Kyungsoo would ever reveal that. All he wants is to sleep. He stands up, not wanting to entertain the bandit’s antics any longer. “Hands out,” he says. 

To his surprise, Chanyeol obliges without a fuss, pushing his wrists out for Kyungsoo to bind together. When Kyungsoo crouches in front of him, Chanyeol tilts his head with an almost innocent look of curiosity on his face. “At least tell me whose necklace it is,” he says, a playful smile on his face.

“Sleep,” Kyungsoo growls out, ignoring the twinge in his stomach at the reminder that Sehun’s lost out there. The necklace is secured inside his leather pouch, and when he turns to crawl into the sleeping pack next to Baekhyun, he keeps his back to Chanyeol and does his best to ignore his presence.

With the fire keeping them warm in the chill of the night, Kyungsoo lets himself fall into an uneasy, restless sleep. Every time he’s about to fall asleep, he snaps back awake to the sound of Chanyeol shifting noisily all throughout the night. A stab of guilt makes his stomach clench when he realizes the man was left without a blanket. But he convinces himself that there’s not much of a choice when Chanyeol still can’t be trusted. He presses his eyes shut, and tries his best to tune him out.

By the time the sun peeks over the horizon once more, he’s not any more well rested than the night before. Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol seem to be faring much better; visible dark circles casting shadows underneath their eyes. After a quick breakfast with the berries that Baekhyun had scrounged the night before, they begin to pack up the campsite again. Kyungsoo rebinds Chanyeol’s hands again after he finishes eating.

“I hope we can find a stream to bathe in,” Kyungsoo mutters to Baekhyun under his breath as he restrings his bow. “I feel disgusting.” It’s his third day in the same set of clothes. He wrinkles his nose. He’s never spent such an extended time without soaking in a bath before.

Baekhyun laughs wryly, shrugging his shoulders. “Welcome to the life outside of the pa—” he falters, shooting a sideways glance at Chanyeol. The other man has his back turned to them though, and appears to be studying Huchu and Meokmul.

As if sensing their gaze, he swivels around. “So,” he says, in a bright tone. “Who is the lucky fellow that gets to ride with me on this fine morning?” Chanyeol nods at the two horses grazing by the tree. 

_Two_ horses. Kyungsoo feels his heart drop. He hadn’t considered this. “You can jog next to us,” he says quickly, looking at Baekhyun desperately. His friend looks conflicted, assessing their horses. “I am _not_ riding with you,” Kyungsoo declares. 

A smug look flashes on Chanyeol’s face. “Sure, if you want to take another full day to travel to the location.”

Kyungsoo knows the moment Baekhyun purses his lips, studying the pack saddle on Meokmul, that he’s lost the battle. With the extra bulk already loaded onto his horse, there’s no way Baekhyun will be able to take Chanyeol with him too. And as much as he loathes to admit it, Chanyeol’s right. They can’t afford to lose another day. 

There’s no choice.

Baekhyun has a troubled look on his face. “Maybe you can ride Meokmul instead,” he offers weakly. 

It’s a tempting offer but Kyungsoo, as an inexperienced rider, is ill-advised to ride a horse that he had never ridden with before without Baekhyun assisting with the reins. “You’re keeping your hands tied,” Kyungsoo says instead, his voice tight. “And if you fall off the horse, I’m not coming to pick you back up.”

Chanyeol shoots him a triumphant smile. “It won’t be a problem,” he promises.  


* * *

  
As promised by Chanyeol, it only takes them about a half day of riding to reach the spot where the bandit claims he found Sehun’s necklace. Even in his third day of traveling through these woods, Kyungsoo still finds that he’s unable to distinguish one tree from the next. This doesn’t appear to be a problem for the Firebearer, who navigates them easily off of the human-made dirt path they have been following. 

Kyungsoo would have been suspicious of Chanyeol’s intentions if he didn’t have complete faith in Baekhyun’s navigational skills. The bodyguard seems nonplussed by the detour. “It still takes us closer to our next destination,” Baekhyun says, studying the map. “We’ll have to head back west, but we might even be able to reach the village within the day.”

As it is, Kyungsoo has never been so grateful to dismount his horse. The two initial days of travel, despite how exhausting and challenging they were, do not measure up to the excruciating experience of horseback riding with the bandit at his back. For his part, Chanyeol seemed mostly docile and cooperative, except for a few snide marks about Kyungsoo’s awful stamina. 

It was unfortunate, Kyungsoo privately thinks as he internally seethes with resentment, that Chanyeol did not fall off Huchu after all.

The spot that Chanyeol had led them to looks almost the same as the rest of the forest. Tall pine trees stretched overhead, with an expanse of dense bush and foliage covering the soil with a beautiful deep-green. There haven't been a lot of flowers planted in the forest, to Kyungsoo’s disappointment, but he can see an abundance of berries that looked similar to the ones Baekhyun picked out for them. Through the shroud of the leaves, Kyungsoo looks up to see a glimpse of clear blue skies up ahead. It’s beautiful out, the calming view posing a sharp contrast to the anxiety that has stuck in his gut. 

“There’s a small clearing if we head a little further east,” Chanyeol explains as they bring their horses to a halt. “But we have to go by foot. The foliage here is a little too dense for horseback, especially ones of a smaller size like yours.” 

Baekhyun squints up ahead, before turning back to Chanyeol. “How far in?” he asks.

Chanyeol shrugs. “A few paces, if I recall correctly. Safe enough to leave your horses tied to any of these trees here. We’ll hear if anything approaches us.”

The Royal Guard studies Chanyeol with sharp, assessing eyes before he nods his approval. “You lead the way,” he says. 

There’s no disagreement from the bandit and upon seeing Baekhyun dismount his horse, Kyungsoo follows with a little less grace than his friend. The tips of his ears burn with slight embarrassment when he hears a snicker coming from Chanyeol. Secretly, he hopes that the taller man will at least stumble a little bit when he clambers off the horse without the use of his hands, but with his longer legs easily reaching the ground, he dismounts without any effort. 

Surprisingly, no further words of complaint about the binds around his hands fall from Chanyeol’s lips as he leads them deeper into the forest. Kyungsoo regards his broad back with suspicion as he trails behind Baekhyun, muttering a distracted thanks as his friend sweeps aside branches and points out wayward tree roots in warning. 

As they continue their short trek, however, the trepidation in Kyungsoo grows stronger. His heart pounds uneasily against his chest as his stomach rolls with nervousness. It’s likely that nothing has been left in the forest to give answers to Sehun’s whereabouts. Four moons have already passed since he was taken. 

The thoughts of finding nothing yet _again_ makes his heart feel sick. He wants to reach out to Baekhyun, clasp onto his hands in a silent comfort, just like he’s always done ever since they were little kids. Just like he’s always done for Sehun, even when his younger brother eventually grew taller than him, whenever their father told late-night stories about spirits and monsters hiding in the darkness of the night. 

Before he can reach for Baekhyun’s hand, Chanyeol comes to a stop. “I found it around here,” he says, angling his body toward Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. He meets Kyungsoo’s eyes before he drops his gaze, looking back out towards the trees in front of him. “The necklace—it was snagged onto one of these trees. I had to untangle the gold chain.”

Kyungsoo steps forward until he’s standing next to Baekhyun, his heart hammering in his chest, as he surveys the spot that Chanyeol has indicated. The trees here are denser, the spaces between them narrower. If Sehun was here, it would have been hard to avoid all the tree branches from snagging onto his robes. Especially if he had been struggling. 

His heart feels heavy as he scans their surroundings closely, a heavy silence drowning the air as he mentally turns over every possible route and exit through this past. From next to him, Baekhyun reaches out and squeezes Kyungsoo’s elbow. He lets go to scan the ground for any visible traces of past travelers.

“Do you remember which branch it was?” Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol quietly, peering up at the bandit. 

The other man shakes his head. “No,” he says. He looks like he’s about to say something else, but he closes his mouth instead. There’s an uncertain expression on his face—almost apologetic—but Kyungsoo thinks nothing more of it when Chanyeol steps aside to allow for Kyungsoo to move past him.

Kyungsoo feels a soft sigh leave his lips as he turns back to the endless trees that surround him. His stomach twists with anxiety. There’s nothing left on the trees, no other signs of Sehun left behind. It was unlikely there would be after these many days and he knew that, but his heart can’t help but sink at the apparent deadend. 

Behind him, Chanyeol’s stare feels heavy on his skin. Its weight is almost enough to be a physical presence of its own. He doesn’t know what’s on the bandit’s face—pity, maybe, or perhaps relief that he’s getting paid handsomely for such an easy task—but he doesn’t turn to find out. 

His worries percolate in his mind. The longer they are unable to make any real progress on Sehun, the more uncertain Kyungsoo feels about the state of his brother. A nasty voice in the back of mind says that he’s failing Sehun, that he’s going to lose him. Kyungsoo sucks in a deep, shuddering breath. They need to move faster, he thinks, with an almost clawing desperation. They need to do _something_. Scenarios play out in the mind, each one more horrible and more painful than the last. 

The sound of leaves rustling catches his attention, snapping out of his thoughts. Baekhyun pokes his head around one of the trees, where he’s partially hidden. There’s an urgent expression on his face. “Kyungsoo, come look at this,” he says.

His heart leaps into his throat as he scrambles towards Baekhyun. At first, he doesn’t see anything different—just the same treeline, same bushes—but then he follows Baekhyun’s line of sight. Upon doing so, Kyungsoo freezes. His heart leaps into his throat.

The bramble of weeds covering the ground clear up just a few steps away from him, where the dirt is visible through a smattering of pine needles that have fallen off the trees. In the dirt, faint track marks sluice through the soil. Two distinct patterns are visible in the tracks, one of which are clearly the imprints of horse hooves. From the depth and shape of the marks trailing behind the hooves, Kyungsoo can hazard a guess that it was from a wheeled object; likely a carriage. 

It proved that there were people here before them, recently enough that the tracks have not yet been covered up. Enough bodies and enough wealth to warrant a horse and a carriage.

A gasp escapes from Kyungsoo’s throat, and he scrambles closer, nearly falling over a tree root in his haste. His heart pounds in his chest, dread and anticipation coursing through him with each beat. 

Before he’s able to move past Baekhyun, the other man lunges and grabs him around his arm and pulls him back, jolting him to a stop. “Wait,” Baekhyun says, the tone of urgency still clear in his voice. “Look—the tracks—they stop.” 

Instinctively, Kyungsoo tries to pull his arm away from Baekhyun’s grasp, _so what?_ , his mind thinks, so wrapped up in his anxiety about finding Sehun that it takes a few moments before processing Baekhyun’s words. He stills, peering at the tracks.

The tracks seem to be leading towards where he and Baekhyun are standing. If they travelled from the north, it would mean they came from the opposite direction than the three of them. But to Kyungsoo’s confusion, before they even reach the point where they’re standing, the tracks stop abruptly, making it impossible to trace its path.

There are no skid marks and from what he can see, no other marks that indicate that they might have taken a turn, or that they had turned back around and retraced their steps. Nothing. As if they had disappeared into the air.

“What...” Kyungsoo mutters, as Baekhyun lets go of his bicep. He takes one step closer, crouching down to study the soil more carefully. His eyebrows furrow in puzzlement. There are no visible traces of movement beyond this point. Glancing at a cluster of fallen leaves just a few steps away from the last hooves imprint, Kyungsoo looks back up at Baekhyun and asks, “Have the leaves covered up the remaining tracks?”

Baekhyun crouches alongside him, pressing one finger into the indent in the soil. He shakes his head. “No, can’t be. The leaves have fallen here and accumulated over time. These tracks still look too fresh.” There’s a frown on his face as he traces the path again. The marks made by horse and carriage are consistent up until this point. It should be impossible for them to end so suddenly. 

Dusting his hands off his pants, Kyungsoo stands up and decides to follow the tracks that _are_ visible. Baekhyun jogs after him, moving ahead as if to protect him from the front. It takes them further and further away from where they’ve left their horses. Chanyeol hasn’t followed them in either, having been quiet as soon as they arrived, but with this being their only sign of life from Sehun, Kyungsoo can’t let it go now. 

It’s with disappointment and bewilderment, when not twenty paces later, the tracks once again disappear abruptly. If Kyungsoo didn’t know better, he would have thought they had never existed in the first place.

“What in the moon...” he hears Baekhyun mutter behind him. The guard jogs a few steps ahead, sharp eyes scanning the ground. When he sees nothing, he turns back to Kyungsoo and shakes his head. “Nothing. It disappears.”

With no other clear signs to work off of, the two of them return back to the small clearing. Chanyeol is still waiting for them, he realizes with a jolt of surprise. It’s shocking that he hadn’t just escaped with their horses and their inventory. 

The bandit is leaning against the tree with Huchu and Meokmul with a placid expression on his face, only acknowledging their presence with a small tilt of his head. A hint of curiosity flashes on his face. “Nothing?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond. It feels like there’s a lump in his throat, and he turns away, pretending to busy himself by petting Huchu instead. He feels Baekhyun sidling up to him, squeezing him around his shoulders briefly, before he moves towards Meokmul to check over their pack saddle.

“What are you looking for anyway?” Chanyeol asks again. He pushes himself off the tree and walks around the other side of Huchu to look at Kyungsoo. “Or who,” he adds.

The mocking, arrogant tone is gone from his voice. For once, the tall man sounds sincere. Maybe he doesn’t care _per se_ —Kyungsoo has no illusions of friendly blood between the two of them —but the genuine curiosity in his voice is unmistakable. The prince hesitates, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, before he decides to answer. “My brother,” he says around the lump in his throat. 

He doesn’t offer any other information, and Chanyeol doesn’t ask. The bandit doesn’t respond at first, and then when he does, it’s only to let out a quiet “ah.” Almost inscrutably, there’s a subtle shift on his face. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to interpret it.

“Catch,” Baekhyun calls out suddenly, dispelling the silence in the air. With a clinging of coins, he tosses a small pouch over to Chanyeol who instinctively and smoothly catches it. “Here’s your payment.” Then, he turns to Kyungsoo, and his voice softens. “Are you okay to keep going?”

His heart feels heavy, but he nods. There doesn’t seem to be anything left for them here. “Yes,” he agrees with a sigh. “Let’s continue to Dol.”

At that, Chanyeol startles, straightening up with a sudden sharpness. “Wait, you’re heading to Dol?” he asks incredulously. 

Baekhyun makes a noise of agreement as he readjusts the saddle on Meokmul. “We’ll be leaving you here.” 

The bandit shakes his head. “Dol?” he repeats, a bemused expression on his face. “You won’t be able to get into Dol.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks. He steals a glance at Baekhyun, who looks equally confused. 

“Dol closed its gates to outsiders just one moon cycle ago,” Chanyeol explains. His eyes flit between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, taking in their surprised faces. “Because of the—” he cuts himself off, and shakes his head again. “They no longer allow travelers in, unless you are one of the villagers yourselves,” he says instead.

Baekhyun’s face shifts to one of concern as he hurriedly digs out their map from the pack saddle. “If Dol has truly closed its borders, then we’ll be set back far more in our journey than we anticipated,” he murmurs, rolling out the map with his hands. He looks worried.

As they speak, Kyungsoo can feel a panic building inside of him, clawing at his throat. They were delayed far enough, and if what Chanyeol is saying is true, then he doesn’t know how many more moons it will take for them to travel to the next development. Even if Dol has no answers, it offers a straightforward and well-marked path throughout the lands, and no entry means a large detour through the woods. 

For a moment, it’s silent. Kyungsoo seeks Baekhyun out for solace, the other man reaching out for his hands blindly as he studies the map with ferocity as if it can give him answers as to what they should do. 

“Maybe,” Chanyeol says haltingly, and then pauses. There’s a contemplative look on his face. “Maybe I can bring you to Dol.” The taller man sounds hesitant, but then his gaze sharpens. “I should be able to get you into Dol.”

Kyungsoo wants to cling to this reprieve with desperation, but he can’t fully discard the distrust he feels around the other man. 

Baekhyun, clearly on the same page as him, looks up from the map. “How?” he asks. 

“I...It won’t be free, of course,” Chanyeol continues. He straightens himself up. “It won’t be free. But I can do it—I’m a Dolian, after all.” 

Baekhyun shoots the bandit an assessing look, before turning towards Kyungsoo. Conflicted emotions weigh heavily on his shoulders, smothering him like a thick blanket. He doesn’t know if they can trust Chanyeol. But more importantly, he doesn’t know how much time Sehun has—or how _little_. What he _does_ know, is that they can’t delay themselves any longer. They have no choice but to take Chanyeol’s offer, and pay him for the price he’s charging. 

It’s the only hope they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO WE MEET CHANYEOL!!!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! if you have any thoughts or comments, i'd love to hear them too ;; thank you for reading!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/igbtksoo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading!

The mood hangs heavy between the three of them as they embark on horseback after a quick nibble on their dwindling stock of fruit and nut bars and berries. Wrapped up in his circling thoughts about Sehun and the strange track marks, Kyungsoo barely notices the awkward tension of Chanyeol’s company. Baekhyun also seems affected; the normally jovial man is solemn and somber, leading the way towards Dol with a single-minded focus. 

It startles him, then, when the bandit speaks up for the first time since they left the small clearing. “Your brother,” he begins. Instinctively, Kyungsoo bristles, but there’s no mirth or derision in his voice this time either, so he keeps his gaze trained on their path. “What happened to him?” asks Chanyeol.

He notices the way Baekhyun’s shoulders stiffen ahead of them, evidently listening to their conversation. Immediately, Kyungsoo knows it’s his guard instincts kicking in, or maybe the protective nature of their friendship—if Chanyeol makes one wrong move out of turn, the other man would be ready to defend. 

Kyungsoo hesitates. He’s unsure of how much he should reveal, but then the image of Chanyeol’s inscrutable expression from earlier flashes into his mind. Somehow, he senses something genuine from the bandit during that moment. 

“He was...taken,” Kyungsoo reveals in a quiet voice, careful not to say too much. His heart feels heavy with sorrow. “A few moons ago, and I need to find him.”

Chanyeol is silent, and for a moment, Kyungsoo wonders if he heard him. Then, the tall man says, “I’m sorry to hear that.” His voice is shockingly earnest, and Kyungsoo finds himself taken aback by the sympathy he hears in the other’s tone. “Were you two close?”

“Very,” says Kyungsoo. He swallows around the lump in his throat. Sometimes, it feels like the only things tethering him to this earth is the companionship of his brother and Baekhyun. Without either of them, the loss leaves him bereft as if there is a void missing inside of him. 

“I hope you find him soon,” Chanyeol murmurs, before lapsing into silence. 

Not another word is uttered for the rest of the journey until the walls of Dol come into view in the distant horizon. It’s far enough away that Kyungsoo is unable to make out any details or whether there are guards at the gate, even if he squints. 

Chanyeol takes the opportunity to speak up. “Let this horse ride first,” he says, addressing the both of them, “so that the guards can see that it’s _me_ returning to the village.” He lifts his bound hands. “You should untie me too. Wouldn’t want them to think I’m your hostage either.”

Kyungsoo knows even without seeing Baekhyun’s expression that he doesn’t like the suggestion, as it would mean Kyungsoo is at the helm. But if Chanyeol is being truthful about the changes to Dol’s visiting policies, they don’t want to risk a hostile welcome. 

Kyungsoo wonders what had happened to the small village. From Baekhyun’s stories, it was one of the most welcoming villages he had travelled to in the past.

After a few minutes of further silence, Chanyeol adds: “There is...there is a friend I have in the village.” There’s a hesitant quality to his voice, as if he feels unsure about his own words. Despite himself, Kyungsoo finds himself intrigued in what the bandit is trying to say. “He might be able to help you two.”

This catches his attention and Kyungsoo steals a glance behind him. Chanyeol has a considering look on his face, as if mulling the next words carefully in his mind. Not wanting to be caught staring, Kyungsoo quickly looks forward again. Ahead of them both, he sees Baekhyun slow down slightly in an attempt to hear better. 

“His markbearing is—” he cuts himself off. “Well, it’s best you speak with him yourself. I can take you to him, and you can see if he’s able to help you.”

Despite the ambiguities in his offer, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel a small shard of hope light up inside of him. Anything, at this point, feels like it’s a gift from the moon, and he’s willing to accept whatever assistance they can take. 

Baekhyun isn’t so easily convinced. “How can we trust you?” he calls out, voice steady and sure. “Remember, we met you as a thief. You are clearly well-versed in these woods, and know which paths travelers often take. How do we know this isn’t a trick?”

“Perhaps,” Chanyeol replies, sounding nonplussed by the accusations. “But I’m not doing this free of charge either.” It may be naivety, but Kyungsoo perceives nothing but honesty in his words. “Besides...” he continues, after a brief pause. “I...I can understand.”

There’s a weight to his words, an indecipherable heaviness that has Kyungsoo wanting to turn around to see the bandit’s face, to get more answers. But the walls draw closer, and Baekhyun signals for them to switch. His response seems to satisfy Baekhyun, at least for the time being, and they unbind Chanyeol’s hands as asked. 

The walls that surround the village of Dol appear to be made of a dark wood. It gives off the impression of being hastily built with inconsistent spacing between planks of varying heights, as if they weren’t carefully measured out during the construction process. In some sections, the fence looks incomplete. It’s nothing like the walls around the palace back home, which are carefully paved with stone and brick to be as impenetrable as possible. 

Despite the notable haste in which the walls were constructed, a mob of armed guards surround the perimetre. The heavy guarding comes as a shock, especially for a smaller village such as Dol. Even their palace in Param tends to station only two guards per gate. 

Behind him, Chanyeol shifts forward and whispers lowly into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Slow down, so that you seem less of a threat.” A small, petty part of him bristles at being told what to do, but he obliges nonetheless. There’s a time and place to pick his battles. Rounding up at the rear, he trusts Baekhyun—one of the most observant people he knows, even without his royal guard training—to follow their cues. 

He’s glad for it just a second later, as the sizable group of guards lift their weapons in warning as they slow to a stop just in front of them. Despite Chanyeol’s warnings, Kyungsoo can’t help but startle, anxiety seeping through his veins as the sudden aggression. His heart jumps at the sight. Instinctively, he wishes that Baekhyun wasn’t positioned behind him and that he could feel the comfort of his friend’s presence.

Being so much taller than him, Chanyeol is clearly visible at the back of his horse. It must help because some of the guards lower their weapons. The two standing at the helm, however, stand tall with their faces grim. 

“They’re traveling with me,” Chanyeol says from behind him. He had expected him to sound more joyful, even exuberant. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, there’s a thinly veiled tension in his voice. 

The face of the guard standing closest to them doesn’t change. “And what is your purpose for bringing them into this village?”

Chanyeol hesitates for the barest of seconds, before he confidently states, “Jongin. They can...help.” A name, someone in need of _help_. Kyungsoo wonders whose, and what it signifies. 

It seems to work, though, and the guards step aside to let them in through the gates. A stable sits just to the right of the gate and Chanyeol guides them to the small wooden stalls to tie up Huchu and Meokmul during their visit. Baekhyun sticks close to him as soon as they dismount, almost as if he had sensed Kyungsoo’s unease from earlier. His best friend has always been able to read him best. 

The uneasiness doesn’t dissipate as they head down a pebbled path that seems to be the main pathway through the village. It’s not a large village, much smaller than Param and primarily used as a farming community to bring supplies into the neighbouring kingdom. But unlike Baekhyun’s stories about its hearty villagers and welcoming townspeople, something about Dol feels...horribly cold.

Although the village is small, Kyungsoo immediately notices the number of farms that take over the expanse of land within the wall. The wooden huts are set far and few between one another, and as far as Kyungsoo can tell, there are no merchants or smithys in the village centre. 

Rather than a bountiful green and golden harvest, the farms seem to be sparse and empty. Even still, he spots a number of villagers toiling away at the fields despite the sun sinking past the horizon. Most of them are bent over, a sheen of sweat on their tanned skin as they till the land. Normally by now in Param, the darkening skies would be a signal for the villagers to return home to their families. It doesn’t seem to be the case in Dol.

Baekhyun wraps a hand around his wrist and tugs him closer. With a startle, Kyungsoo turns to look at Baekhyun, but his friend is staring ahead as they continue following Chanyeol down the pebbled path. He shakes his head minutely, his eyes flitting to the farm closest to their right, and then back to the front again. 

Following Baekhyun’s eyes, Kyungsoo glances in the same direction—and a gasp of surprise nearly leaves his lips before he tamps it down. He hadn’t noticed it earlier, but within each farm stands yet another armed guard. They seem to be patrolling the land. It’s baffling. Why would a small village be so heavily armed?

Before he can mull on it further, Chanyeol suddenly comes to a stop, causing Kyungsoo to nearly run into his back. He pulls back, slightly embarrassed, and peers up to see a hesitant look on Chanyeol’s face. “I would...I would like to make a quick stop first.” The taller man scrubs a hand through his hair. “Before I take you to see my friend.” 

Kyungsoo studies his face in the dimness of the fading sunlight. His eyes are averted, avoiding both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s gaze, but there’s a sense of openness that teeters on the edges of Chanyeol’s face that draws Kyungsoo’s curiosity. It hits him, suddenly, how strange and foreign the other man is to them. 

Baekhyun assesses him closely, before he nods his assent. “As long as you’re not playing tricks on us,” he warns.

“I’m not,” Chanyeol says. “You don’t have to trust me, but there’s something pressing I need to do.” He tilts his head. “I won’t be too long.”  


* * *

  
Chanyeol leads them to a hut that isn’t too far from where they had been standing. Like the other homes they have seen in the village, it seems to be attached to a plot of farm land. From what Kyungsoo has seen so far, the architecture remains synonymous throughout the land, and this hut is no different. It’s a simple squat wooden building with wooden shutters that are already drawn shut. The roof is plaited with rice straw, and even from their distance, Kyungsoo can faintly make out sections that have rotted through. Unlike the doorways back home with the ornate carvings and engravings within the frame, the entrance to this building is simple. There’s only one discernible doorway, and the one Kyungsoo can see has small holes torn through the traditional mulberry bark paper. 

Chanyeol sighs, his face turned towards the door, then turns back to look back at the two of them. “I won’t be long,” he states. It’s said as a fact; there’s no room in his voice for argument. “You two just...wait here.” And with that, he slides the door open and enters into the small hut.

The walls are thin enough that Kyungsoo can hear the echo of Chanyeol’s footsteps as he moves through the hut. The footsteps pause, instead replaced with the soft sound of Chanyeol’s voice, too low and too quiet to make out clearly. He tries his best to tune it out, the discomfort of eavesdropping settling in. 

Fingers drumming on his leg, Kyungsoo slides his eyes away from the house and to the expanse of farmland. Despite how somber and bleak the village feels, the sight of new people and new buildings awes him. Even in the midst of the constant churning anxiety of finding Sehun, Kyungsoo can’t help but find himself wondering what it would be like to have this opportunity to travel if— _when_ —Sehun is safe.

And he feels all too aware that he couldn’t have done this without Baekhyun. If he had set out on that first night without his friend, Kyungsoo isn’t sure he would have made it as far as Dol. He turns back to Baekhyun, embarrassed to find his friend already watching him with a soft smile on his face. 

Kyungsoo can feel his ears burn red, a little embarrassed. “I never said it earlier, but thank you,” he says. He nudges Baekhyun in the side, and almost stumbles over when Baekhyun nudges him back with even more strength.

“You’re just like a baby,” Baekhyun teases, and laughs when Kyungsoo sputters in irritation. The smile on his face then eases into something more somber. The guard glances around the village. “It seems a lot has changed since my last visit,” he confides in Kyungsoo, dropping his voice to a whisper.

He had thought so. The current image of Dol doesn’t nearly live up to the hearty and welcoming village that Baekhyun had talked about. Not one villager has even cast a look their way, let alone greeted them as they strolled through Dol.

Baekhyun continues with a wistful smile. “The crops were bountiful when I was here. Dol is known as the farming outreach of Sonamu and has been hailed for its agriculture,” he explains. Kyungsoo follows his eyes to the endless stretches of empty soil. “It has always been smaller and less prestigious, but it was a village full of heart. Not— not strife with military guards. Not like this.” His voice trails off. 

There’s a pang in Kyungsoo’s heart as he imagines what the village used to look like. Fields full of produce and grains, a community that supported each other and held each other up. Baekhyun had talked about staying up all night talking with one rice farmer who had housed their army, how she readily offered them a place to stay and a hearty meal. It seems so incongruent to the reality he sees before him.

A sudden thought strikes him. “Did you ever meet Chanyeol back then?” Kyungsoo asks curiously. “You mentioned staying with an old farmer and meeting some of the villagers before.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. At least, I don’t recognize him.” A thoughtful look flashes on his face, before he says, “But the crime rate was low, I remember Hyejin—the old farmer—had told me. She had a lot to say about the harmony of the village.”

He wonders if a bandit like Chanyeol would have been accepted by the village that boasted of its harmony. And while Dol appears to be undeniably fraught now, Chanyeol doesn’t seem unwelcomed in the slightest. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to remark on his observations when Chanyeol’s voice cuts through his thoughts. “Oh, you woke up,” he hears Chanyeol say. His voice still sounds distant, still coming from inside the house. His words are audible, not a quiet murmur like before. There isn’t a response, but they must have spoken quietly because Chanyeol then says, “Water? Here—” And the sound of drinking can be heard.

“Yes, I’m home now,” Chanyeol says, voice hushed. There’s a tenderness in his voice that almost startles Kyungsoo. This time, there’s a soft murmuring from a different voice than Chanyeol’s. While Kyungsoo can’t decipher the words, he can tell that the words seem to come haltingly and with many pauses, as if the syllables are hard to pull out. 

Chanyeol makes a soft shushing noise when the words seem to break off. “It’s okay, I know. I know. You don’t need to worry anymore, look— I— I have enough copper pieces now.”

Silence. A raspy voice, still inaudible to Kyungsoo’s ears. Someone sighs—Chanyeol, Kyungsoo thinks. “I’m not moving. Jongin, I’m not going _anywhere_.” The tone is resolute and certain, but underlying the words is an unsteady, almost broken quality to it. “I’m finding us a healer. We can pay for one now.” On the final syllable, Chanyeol’s voice trembles. 

A hand wraps around his elbow and Baekhyun tugs him away from the house until Chanyeol’s voice—and the faint sound of whoever he’s speaking to—fades into the background. There’s a look of consternation on his face and he shakes his head at Kyungsoo. “Not for us,” he says quietly. Kyungsoo nods. 

Baekhyun’s hand is warm and steady around his elbow, and he finds comfort in his grounding touch. They’re standing underneath an old stooped tree on the edge of the small property now, close enough still for Chanyeol to spot them when he exits the hut. “Not for us,” he agrees.

Still, Kyungsoo’s eyes stray back towards the worn wooden walls. His brain can’t help but pick and pull apart the half-heard conversation through the wooden walls. _Jongin_. The same name that Chanyeol had mentioned back at the gates. The one who needs help. There was a rawness in his tone, a sort of vulnerability that could only be stripped open with someone you love dearly. It’s a piece of Chanyeol that Kyungsoo hadn’t expected to witness. 

And he shouldn’t have. The uncomfortable feeling of witnessing something you weren’t supposed to settle in the pit of his stomach like tar. It doesn’t feel right to draw conclusions from what he had overheard. It feels—it feels inappropriate suddenly, to assume he knows anything about Chanyeol at all. 

Because they clearly don’t know the other man. He’s nothing more than a stranger. A stranger that tried to attack them, to pilfer from them. A stranger that they are now paying in exchange for his help. A means of _convenience_. 

A stranger that, potentially, has good reasons for doing what he does. The thought lingers in his mind.

The door slides open and Chanyeol’s tall figure steps out from the small door. The other man searches for them before spotting them under the old tree just a few feet away. He nods at them in greeting. 

“Ready?” he asks, moving closer towards them. The old satchel he had been wearing before seems emptier and lighter now, as if he had deposited some of the items in the old hut. 

Questions buzz through Kyungsoo’s mind. He wants to ask who Jongin is. Whether this is Chanyeol’s house, or if it’s someone else’s. If he needs help. But the sight of the faint redness around the rim of Chanyeol’s eyes makes him pause. It’s not his place. He knows it’s not. This is a purely transactional relationship. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun can supply him with copper pieces, and in exchange, they receive help with finding Sehun. It’s a business—not a friendship. 

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, feeling the smooth leather strap of his own satchel under his fingers. Kyungsoo looks toward Baekhyun, who hikes his own satchel higher up his back. There’s a faint look of sympathy on his face. Awkwardness lingers between the three of them as Chanyeol schools his face back into an impenetrable mask. 

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo finds himself saying instead. Chanyeol nods, and takes the lead once more.  


* * *

  
The end of the pebbled trail gives way to a small wooden path. Along the planks sits an equally small hut. A circle of trees cluster around the squat building, and beyond it, the shabby fencing that enclose the entire village. Nothing else lies beyond the fences that tower over the lone hut. 

The hut is nearly identical to the one Chanyeol had entered earlier, though its rice-thatched roofs and mulberry bark doors are noticeably in better condition. While it is no more prestigiously constructed than the rest of the village, there is no rot, no holes.

“We’re here,” says Chanyeol, summoning his impish smile once more. For the first time since meeting him, the instinctive pang of irritation doesn’t hit Kyungsoo. No longer does it feel like a grating veneer of arrogance—but somehow, a mask of something else. 

Baekhyun gazes up at the hut. “This is the friend that can help us?” Kyungsoo feels his heart skip a beat in anticipation.

“ _May_ help you,” Chanyeol corrects, and then beckons them to follow him. He raps on the door with his knuckles twice. “It’s me,” he calls out in a clear voice. Silence drags out. Long enough for disappointment to begin settling in; perhaps no one is home. But then the door cautiously slides open, and another tall man greets them at the door. 

Unlike Chanyeol, who navigates through the vast forests on foot by his lonesome and _looks_ the part, this man looks like he’d perish even faster than Kyungsoo would if left alone in the forest. Not that Kyungsoo would admit his own weaknesses out loud. Still, the man towers over both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, with thin limbs and dark blemished shadows under his eyes that give off a sense of frailty. 

“Chanyeol,” the man says before his gaze lands on Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. There’s something uncomfortable about his stare, his eyes intensely focused as if he’s picking and pulling them apart. “And two friends?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, denying the label. “I met them in the forest heading this way. They’re looking for someone,” he says, cleanly sidestepping the story of how they actually met.

“My brother,” Kyungsoo speaks up, feeling strangely nervous. It’s his first time meeting someone outside the palace, aside from Chanyeol. Abruptly, he feels incredibly aware that he has not bathed in a few days. 

A look of understanding flashes on the other man’s face. “Oh.” He takes a step back and gestures them in. “You need my help, then? Come in. Let’s talk.” Without looking for their response, he heads down the hall and into the adjacent room. 

Inside, Kyungsoo discovers, has a warmer feeling than he had expected. The other man seems to live alone, but has fashioned a multiplicity of plush cushions and quilts along the wooden floorboards and benches near the sole window. Although there are no discrete rooms in the hut, it feels well lived in. They’re led to a low wooden table with a number of bowls set upon it. The other man sets them on the ground before taking a seat on one of the cushions. Chanyeol follows, looking a lot more at ease than either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo.

“I would offer you tea, but I’m afraid we don’t have any,” the other man says once they both take a seat at the table. “I’m Zitao. And you two are?”

At the question, Chanyeol perks up. Kyungsoo had nearly forgotten that they refused to offer their names when he had asked, just out of pettiness, until seeing Chanyeol’s reaction. Now, his pettiness hardly seems to matter.

“I am...” Kyungsoo hesitates, looking at his friend for guidance. Baekhyun nods encouragingly. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

“And my name is Baekhyun,” Baekhyun adds. “Can you tell us how you can help us, Zitao?” he asks, though not impolitely

The man sighs, clasping his hands over the top of the table. “If you weren’t brought here by Chanyeol, I would have nothing to give you,” he admits, “but Chanyeol has been a good friend to me and I owe him.” He studies them closely for a few seconds. “What happened to your brother?”

His words are blunt. Kyungsoo wants to squirm at the scrutinizing look on Zitao’s face, but he reels himself in. He catches a concerned look on Baekhyun’s face, but he brushes it off. As painful as it is to try and explain, as much as they’re limited by how much they can _say_ in order to protect Sehun’s identity and their kingdom’s, Kyungsoo desperately needs help on finding him.

Kyungsoo’s stomach twists as he thinks of what to say. “He was abducted,” he says, meeting Zitao’s eyes. It’s what he already told Chanyeol, but he has a feeling that this man would need to know more. “We aren’t certain by what, or whom.” Though they have their suspicions. “They attacked our village without warning, and had no insignias. Somehow, they left no marks behind, neither entering nor leaving. Vanished, without a trace.”

“Chanyeol had somehow picked up his necklace in the forest,” Baekhyun speaks up. “We know at the very least that they had traveled through the forest after they had taken Kyungsoo’s brother. We think we found tracks from their horse and carriage—but the strangest thing is that they _disappear_.”

Both Chanyeol and Zitao seem surprised at this, and they exchange a glance with each other. “Disappeared,” Zitao echoes. A contemplative look flashes on his face. “No other hints or signs of who may be at the root of this?”

This time, it’s his and Baekhyun’s turn to exchange a look. Still uncertain of how trustworthy the other two men are, Kyungsoo is unsure of what he can say. Baekhyun hesitates, biting his bottom lip, before turning back to Zitao. “We heard...there is a group. That is targeting individuals across this land. We have heard them referred to as Faction.”

Chanyeol jolts, a shocked look on his face. “Faction?” he says, voice lowered to a whisper. “You think they have taken your brother?”

“Have you heard of them?” Kyungsoo asks. Anxiety swims in his stomach. From Chanyeol’s reaction, he seems to know more than they had expected.

He lets out a bitter laugh, a look of grimness flashing onto his face. “I’ve heard of them,” he says with an undercurrent of bitterness. Chanyeol turns to Zitao. “If it’s really Faction...”

Zitao looks troubled. “Let’s not get into that now. If it’s true, then we should act quickly.” The expression on his face doesn’t feel reassuring, even as he seems to accept their plea for assistance. “I can help you.” 

His words cause yet another stab of uncertainty inside of him. His stomach churns with anxiety as only more questions rise from their reactions. Whoever Faction is, they seem like they know more—and that they are to be feared. Worry brims up, cloying and sickly at the back of his throat, at the reminder of the danger Sehun is in. 

“How?” Kyungsoo asks.

Pulling up his sleeve, the other man turns to the side so that his bicep is visible. On his arm are the familiar outlines of a mark, the wispy ink-like edges that turn and form a shape that Kyungsoo has never seen before. He squints and leans and closer. It looks like a sand clock.

Next to him, he hears Baekhyun pull in a sharp breath.

“I’m a Timebearer,” Zitao says. He pulls his sleeve down and settles back into his seat. “My abilities aren’t great,” he admits with a sheepish look. “I have no formal training. I need an object to focus on, and I can feel into the recent past and the recent future.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. 

Timebearers are rare. In the past, they were often employed by larger kingdoms to help transcribe their kingdom’s archives. In more recent times, when rarer markbearings are targets to hunt and exploit, they have retreated further into hiding. Many do not exist in the eye of the public, like Kyungsoo, and are kept hidden for safety. He recognizes Zitao’s gesture for what it is: a show of faith and trust, and an extended hand of help.

Kyungsoo worries at the bottom of his lip, hand sliding towards the leather satchel slung across his shoulder. “I have Sehun’s necklace,” he says. His hand tugs the flap of the satchel open, and he gently extracts the jade amulet from the pack. Carefully, he places it down onto the table in front of Zitao. He glances at Chanyeol, and nods, “Chanyeol was the one who found it.”

“Thank you,” says Zitao. “For trusting me on this.” With equal care, he picks the necklace with one hand, turning his hand over so that the necklace is cradled on his palm and facing up towards the ceiling. Then he closes his eyes, raising his palm until it’s level with his chest.

Kyungsoo’s heart thrums in his chest as he watches Zitao use his markbearing ability, his hand automatically seeking out Baekhyun’s. His heart eases slightly when Baekhyun squeezes his fingers. He holds his breath when the necklace begins to glow. Zitao’s eyes squeeze shut as he concentrates.

The necklace starts to vibrate, the jade beads clinking against each other from the subtle movement as it hovers a few inches above the Timebearer’s hand. Zitao’s breathing quickens, coming out faster, as the glow grows stronger and stronger until it becomes nearly blindingly bright. Kyungsoo has to shield his eyes, and notices Baekhyun and Chanyeol doing the same. Then suddenly, the glow snuffs out like a candle.

The room is entirely too silent. All Kyungsoo can hear is the pounding of his own heart, the clamminess of his own palms as he clings onto Baekhyun for support. Slowly, Zitao peels his eyes open as his breathing gradually slows back down to normal. He looks exhausted after using his markbearing, but nowhere near incapicitated like Kyungsoo had been the last time he used his mark. 

Kyungsoo shifts forward in anticipation, and he sees Baekhyun lean closer as well. 

Zitao loosens the hold on the necklace and hands it back to Kyungsoo. The instant his hand makes contact with the necklace, Kyungsoo feels a sharp tugging sensation behind his navel; the remnants of Zitao’s Timebearing pulling him in. He tries not to wince. The metal and the jade beads feel warm to the touch, almost a searing heat. He holds it to his chest. “Well?” he asks, trying to tamp down on the impatience he feels.

There’s a sombre look on his face. “I can’t see much,” he reminds them. Then, he lets out a small sigh, and slumps slightly. Kyungsoo’s heart drops. “But from what I can see, it may be Faction. There’s a markbearer, one who— who has an uncommon mark related to movement. I couldn’t see _what_ , just snippets of conversation, flashes of colours.” Zitao sounds apologetic, distress flashing onto his face as he looks pityingly at the two of them. “But I could hear that they plan to move north. That’s where they’re heading.”

Baekhyun’s grip on his hand tightens almost painfully. “North,” he mutters. “Why north...”

“Was there anything else?” Kyungsoo asks. “Any names?”

He shakes his head, mouth set in a grim line. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs quietly. His eyes, with the deep-set shadows of exhaustion underneath, are sincere. Regret flashes on his face as he glances at the necklace. 

Kyungsoo lets out a deep sigh and clenches his hand. The edges of the metal chain dig into his palm. He looks down at his hand, uncurling his fingers, and studies the beautiful glossy sheen over the familiar jade beads. It’s not _nothing_. They know there’s at least one unique markbearer with them, and that there’s a set route they’re following—but it’s not much either. It twists his stomach, the listless feeling of chasing tenebrous threads. 

Still, he’s grateful. It fills in some of the gaps, even as the urgency to find Sehun becomes more and more transparent. “Thank you,” he concludes after a few moments, his eyes gliding up to meet Zitao. The other man nods, though his smile is tinged with sadness. 

“You too,” Baekhyun says abruptly, looking at Chanyeol. “Thank you for taking us here.” 

The bandit looks startled at the address, before he relaxes. His smile, this time, feels more genuine at the edge. It’s the most sincere Kyungsoo has seen him since they first met. “You’re welcome,” says Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun shares a look with Kyungsoo before turning back to the two men. “Thank you for your kind welcome,” he says, with a little more formality. “We don’t want to overstay your hospitality. Should we see ourselves out?”

Zitao turns around, glancing out the window. The sun has fully set now, and through the narrow slats between the wooden shutters, Kyungsoo can see a darkened sky littered with a sprinkle of stars and moonlight. “It’s late,” comments Zitao. “It will be difficult to travel at this hour, and the next kingdom is far. Why don’t you stay the night?” 

“Oh no, we can’t impose on you,” Baekhyun says graciously. “It’s okay, we have been camping in the forests the past few days. We can make do.”

Zitao chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s no imposition. My home is small, but I can roll out a few extra straw mats for you both.” He smiles a little. “The village well is not located far from here. You can take the time to wash up too, if you’d wish.”

Kyungsoo flushes hotly, casting his eyes down at his ragged clothing in embarrassment. “We shouldn’t,” he protests, weak even to his own ears. Sleeping indoors is a tempting offer, and the chance to wash sounds like a dream. 

“Please,” Zitao says. “This journey has been long and will only get longer. Let yourself rest a little more comfortably just for tonight.” 

Baekhyun hesitates. He peers at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eyes—and whatever he sees must make his decision for him—because he acquiesces. Kyungsoo can only imagine how haggard he must look for Baekhyun to give in so easily. He can commiserate though. Baekhyun, too, has seen better days. 

“Only if it’s not too much trouble,” Baekhyun says. “We can pay you. Both of you.” 

Across from them, Chanyeol shifts, before he clambers to his feet and stretches out his long arms above his head. “On that note, I do need to return home now. Tomorrow, I will meet you two by the gates to collect payment. What time are you leaving?”

“Dawn,” Baekhyun answers. “We hope to make the best use of daylight, especially after a proper rest tonight.” He shoots Zitao a grateful look. 

Chanyeol nods in understanding. “I’ll see you in a few hours,” he says, stooping to pat Zitao on the back, before letting himself out.

Upon Chanyeol’s exit, Zitao takes it upon himself to stand up too. “Why don’t I show you two where the wash basins are? I’ll set up the straw mats while you wash.” He picks up the table and stows it away in one corner of the room, clearing the space in the hut. “Make yourselves comfortable.”  


* * *

  
In the morning, the sound of birds singing and the gentle lull of Baekhyun’s voice draws Kyungsoo out of languid sleep. Blearily, he can hear Baekhyun chatting with Zitao in hushed tones. A dimmed sunlight streams through the shutters. It’s the best sleep he’s had since they’ve started their journey, and he lets himself relish in the feeling of being clean, safe, and indoors for a few moments longer.

After Kyungsoo insists on cooking breakfast using the ingredients Zitao has in stock—a watery rice porridge with no side dishes—for the three of them, he and Baekhyun quickly pack up their meagre belongings. After leaving behind ample payment for Zitao for his kindness despite his polite protests, they trek towards the other end of the village where they said they would meet Chanyeol. 

Despite the early hour, the village is far from sleepy. Even more villagers are out tending their farms while the sun isn’t yet hot and high in the sky. Just like yesterday, they pay the two strangers no mind as they stroll down the central pebbled path. More guards seem to be posted throughout the village as well, and the same unsettled feeling rises in Kyungsoo once more as he walks close to Baekhyun, conscious of their wary eyes on them. 

They pass by the small hut that Chanyeol had gone to yesterday as well. Kyungsoo wonders if that’s where he had stayed the night. If that’s his home. His eyes trace over it, his pace slowing subconsciously as they walk past, noting its stillness. It’s silent. The fields, though dry and void of crops, are empty of both guards and farmers. Baekhyun must sense his gaze because he murmurs, “Let’s keep going.” Nodding, Kyungsoo resumes his speed and follows after Baekhyun.

The tall, broad figure of Chanyeol is familiar to Kyungsoo now, and the sight of him leaning against the stable walls is not a surprise. What does come as a surprise are the two storage pouches strapped into his waist belt, and the scabbard of his longsword. He looks ready to travel.

“Sleep well?” Chanyeol calls out to them as they draw closer. 

Despite the cheery tone, there are smudges of exhaustion under his eye that seem at odds with his artfully tousled hair. Kyungsoo absently wonders if he fixes it with water in the mornings, or if his hair has waves just naturally. Like them, he’s also in a fresh pair of robes, similarly made of a simple black cotton as the ones he was wearing before. Without the long days of travel and sleepless nights, he looks—better. 

Baekhyun greets him politely, nodding his head. “Zitao is a wonderful host,” he replies. 

Kyungsoo digs into his leather satchel. His fingers wrap around the small cloth pouch, and he looks up as he pulls it out. Chanyeol meets his eyes, flashing him a surprisingly genuinely smile. Words of gratitude rest on his tongue; without Chanyeol’s help, they would have been even more lost. But the words, somehow, feel too heavy to convey. “Here,” he says instead, tossing the pouch over to Chanyeol. 

There’s more than what they had agreed upon earlier with Chanyeol,but Baekhyun had agreed when he suggested it last night after the other man had left. For all that Chanyeol had done, and for Jongin, whoever he means to Chanyeol..

Chanyeol easily catches it with one hand even as a look of surprise crosses his face. Its contents are obvious as the coins clink noisily inside the pouch. A conflicted look flashes on his face before he pockets it without peeking inside. “Thanks,” he says. “So you’re setting out now?” 

Baekhyun nods. “Now that we have an idea of where to head, we want to make our way there as quickly as possible. Pick up any more information we can learn.” He rounds the corner to the posts where Meokmul and Huchu are tied up, petting them gently along their flank. “Thank you for all your help, Chanyeol. You’re not a bad man.” 

“I was paid,” Chanyeol laughs, waving a hand dismissively. The mirth drops from his face a second later, a hesitant look replacing it instead. The tentative set of his face captures Kyungsoo’s attention, and he looks away from their horses and back to the taller man. Chanyeol laughs again, but this time, it sounds nervous. “But um...do you— would you...” He trails off, looking sheepish all of a sudden. 

Kyungsoo blinks up at him. “Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol lets out a heavy sigh, scrubbing a hand through his tousled hair. “Would you have...room for one more?” 

Whatever Kyungsoo was expecting, it wasn’t that. Instinctively, he searches for Baekhyun, startled by Chanyeol’s question. “What?” he says. A second later, Baekhyun pokes his head out from the stall.

“I have...I have something I need to do too,” Chanyeol admits. He meets Kyungsoo’s eyes with soft hesitancy. “Something important.” He swallows. “I’m heading in the same direction with you, so I thought we might as well travel together. And, well, no one can say a Firebearer isn’t useful,” he adds wryly. 

His words are still processing in Kyungsoo’s mind when Baekhyun says, “Do you have your own horse?”

“...No,” Chanyeol admits, but then hastily continues, “I won’t slow you down though.” The hesitant look still hasn’t left his face, and Kyungsoo finds himself softening inadvertently. “I won’t inconvenience you. As— as soon as I do what I need to do, I promise I’ll take my own leave. I’ll find a way back myself.” Then, Chanyeol visibly braces himself. “I’m— I’m looking for a healer,” he adds in a quieter voice.

The words are out of his mouth before he can think about it. “It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says, then flushes when both Baekhyun and Chanyeol shoot him a surprised look. “You...won’t get in the way right?” he continues, feeling the tip of his ears heat. “We traveled all the way here on one horse and it was fine. You can follow us to the next kingdom, or until you find a healer.” He mutters the last part, feeling suddenly abashed. He can feel the weight of Baekhyun’s curious gaze on him, and he carefully keeps his eyes averted.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to think too much of it. “Of course,” he says with a touch of warmth in his voice. “You can’t find someone better at navigating through the forests than me. If anything, I can help speed up your travels.” 

The sound of hooves draw their attention as Baekhyun leads Meokmul and Huchu out of the stables. “That settles it,” he agrees easily, feeding Meokmul a few grains of rice. “Let’s get going then.”

Kyungsoo’s face still feels hot with mild embarrassment as they continue packing for their journey. It’s not long until they set out, heading back out the gates on two horses. He tenses as they pass by the guards, but with Chanyeol with them, they seem to raise no suspicions. They leave the village of Dol behind. Once again, Chanyeol rides behind Kyungsoo on Huchu. The discomfort of sharing a single horse with someone, much less someone he doesn’t know particularly well, is still there. But it’s less stilted and hostile now, merely awkward instead.

The night before, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had studied their new route along the map. Although it seemed like Sehun was taken towards the north, there is no direct path towards the northern parts of the land. The forests become denser and thick at this part of the land, eventually taking on a more treacherous and mountainous terrain. They had decided to continue traveling west through the main roads, eventually rounding up the trade route that connects the Western Kingdom of Sonamu to the Northern Kingdom of Beri. 

They head towards Sonamu now. The forest is quiet at this time of day with no other travelers or other forest-dwellers crossing their paths as they venture further and further away from Dol. The silence, somehow, feels easier to bear. 

But as soon as the walls that had surrounded Dol are no longer visible within their perimetre, the silence is broken again. Baekhyun, who’s riding to their right, says, “I stayed at Dol for a night a few summers ago.” He glances over at Chanyeol. “I was welcomed by an old lady, one of the barley farmers I believe. Her name is Hyejin.” Baekhyun sounds uncertain. “Is she...is she still living in Dol?”

For a moment, Chanyeol is silent. Then, he sighs. “No,” he says, quietly. “She passed last summer.” A few beats pass. “She was a great woman,” he adds, sounding remorseful.

Baekhyun looks stunned, before it melts into sadness. “Oh, I’m— I’m sorry to hear that...” Kyungsoo’s heart aches at the mournful look on Baekhyun’s face, and the tone in Chanyeol’s voice. He had never met her, but he grieves all the same. 

“Last night, you had mentioned the... _Faction_ ,” Chanyeol says abruptly, in a guarded voice. The tone sounds practiced. Kyungsoo’s hands jerk on the reins at their sudden mention and he resists the urge to turn around sharply to look back at Chanyeol. “Why do you think it’s them?” 

By instinct, Kyungsoo wants to keep this information to himself. He’s accustomed to saying less—or nothing—than saying too much. But he recalls Chanyeol and Zitao’s reactions when they had mentioned Faction last night. They had been surprised and seemed familiar with the name too. He wishes he could have talked to Baekhyun about it last night, heard his thoughts on how much they should share. But by the way his friend stays silent, peering at him from the corner of his eyes, he knows it’s his quiet way of communicating trust. 

That whatever Kyungsoo chooses to share, he will support him.

Somehow, he finds himself wanting to lower his defenses around Chanyeol. There has been a sort of _earnestness_ , Kyungsoo thinks, about the taller man. Cautiously, he thinks Chanyeol can help.

“We heard they’re searching for unique markbearings,” Kyungsoo says lowly. His hands tighten around the reins. “My brother...” he trails off, letting the silence speak for itself. It’s a slanted truth, but even if Sehun wasn’t the Faction’s intended target, it was their reason for taking him. 

He flinches when he feels the brief warmth of a large hand glance across his back before it retreats as quickly as it had appeared. “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol murmurs, heaviness weighing down the syllables. Kyungsoo can’t tell if he’s apologizing for the touch, or for Sehun’s abduction. 

Words have never come easily for Kyungsoo, and it hardly does now, with something that pulls his heart down his chest with sadness. He shifts uncomfortably in the saddle. “We’ll find him,” he says, more for himself than anyone else.

“We will, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun asserts, ever a good friend. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Kyungsoo shoots Baekhyun a brave smile. Small as it is, hearing that from his most trusted ally helps.

Chanyeol is quiet for a moment before he clears his throat. “One moon cycle ago, our village was attacked. It was...devastating.” 

Kyungsoo straightens up, not having expected the comment. Almost subconsciously, he slows their pace and sees Baekhyun doing the same, craning his head to look over at Chanyeol. 

“We’re a small farming village that makes enough to feed ourselves and our families, and to sell the remainder of our crops to Sonamu,” Chanyeol continues. The tone of his voice is unreadable, but Kyungsoo gets the feeling that there’s a gravity to it. “But one moon cycle ago, we found ourselves under siege. The village head was—” his voice crumbles for the barest of seconds, before Chanyeol audibly recollects himself. Kyungsoo’s heart sinks. “She was killed. And then this—group—took over. They said they needed our resources, and that we would no longer be supplying to Sonamu.” He pauses, as if considering his next words carefully. “They had power. Their markbearing was nothing I had seen before. And they called for anyone in the village to step forward if they had a markbearing ability that could prove their worth.”

Baekhyun lets out a startled gasp. “They were...”

Chanyeol nods. “They called themselves Faction. We sent for help from Sonamu, but we never heard back. And as a small village, we hold little political intrigue from other kingdoms. But it didn’t matter either way. Our borders remain mostly closed now, with a few stationed guards that were hired by Faction to ensure we’re working.”

“All the changes in the village then, that was due to Faction?” Baekhyun asks, horrified. “What about Zitao? Did they ever...?” 

“No, thank the deities,” Chanyeol says with relief. “There are watchful eyes all over the village, but as long as you remain to yourself and keep it within your homes, then you can stay safe. Maybe because they left our village with only outsourced help to keep us in line. It’s not enough to terrorize us completely, at least.” Still, the bitterness could be heard clearly in his voice. 

Kyungsoo frowns, his heart tugging in sadness at Chanyeol’s words. It explained why the village seemed to be left in such a desolate state—and horrifyingly so. “Can anyone leave?” he asks. “It seems to be okay to travel in and out of the village.”

He feels a puff of warm air ruffle his hair when Chanyeol lets out a sigh. “I guess so, but all of us in the village have nowhere to go. Our lives are there. Our families, our homes.” He sounds resigned. “I might have tried to commit to living like a rogue. But I— my brother, he’s sick. And I— I can’t. I can’t leave him.” 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks softly, before remembering that Chanyeol had never told him who the other man in the hut was. “Sorry, I—”

“—No, it’s okay,” Chanyeol says with another sigh. “You must have heard us talking. Yes, Jongin. My younger brother. He’s been sickly ever since he was young. But ever since our village’s resources have become heavily depleted, it’s been getting worse and worse.” 

This time, it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to apologize. “I’m sorry,” he says, his stomach twisting with sympathy. Suddenly, he recalls the subtle shift of emotion when he had first revealed to Chanyeol that they were looking for his brother. It must have been a look of understanding, a kindredness in a time of challenge and uncertainty. 

“This is why I need to find a healer,” Chanyeol concludes. “We couldn’t afford one before. But now...now I can pay for a healer to help my brother.”

For a moment, Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol’s words wash over him. Chanyeol, he’s quickly realizing, is not someone who acts without reason. His heart hurts, knowing the difficulties the other man has gone through. More than anything, he knows what it’s like to fear for your loved one’s life. There’s more in common between them than he had thought there would be, but he wishes it wasn’t _this_. 

At the very least, Kyungsoo thinks they can help. As soon as it is possible, they will get in contact with the Royal Healers back in Param and request for assistance in Dol. This, they can do. 

Baekhyun’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Just like I said to Kyungsoo—we will. We’ll find a healer for Jongin. We can help, Kyungsoo and I.” Baekhyun announces this with certainty, as if there is no room for anything but a solution. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Baekhyun look at him, and Kyungsoo knows he’s thinking the same thing he is. It’s within their power to help.

Like Kyungsoo earlier, Chanyeol must find comfort in the assertiveness in Baekhyun’s voice too, because he lets out a forceful sigh with all the strength of dispelling his anxieties. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “I’ll do what I can to help you in return.”

After that, silence falls upon them again, each lost in their own thoughts of their journey and their worries. With a sense of quiet that brews restlessly in the corners of their mind, they continue to chase the sinking sun westward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tofufiower)


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them travel until the skies become too dark, even with Baekhyun’s lightbearing, and they and their horses are too exhausted to continue any longer. Setting up a campfire is easier with Chanyeol to assist with his Firebearing, and with his intricate knowledge of the forest, he leads them to a small stream of water where they can wash up and fish for their meal of the night. 

The night passes easily, and when morning arrives once more, they set out with the same rigour as the previous day. The Kingdom of Sonamu isn’t far from Dol, and even though the trade system has been disrupted by Faction, the route through the forest has been long carved out by the many moons of exchange between the two communities. They move through the forest with ease. Along the way, they pass by a few other stray travelers, all likely heading between the various hamlets and villages that carve off small corners and pockets of the land. None of them pay them any mind.

Slowly, the lush foliage and the fan of trees and shrubbery begin to peter out, the greenness of nature giving way to a stretch of dry crumbling soil. As the tree heights wind shorter and shorter, they eventually escape from the forest and cross into a sandy plain. Long and narrow seifs streak across the ground, formed by gusts of wind blowing in from the northwest monsoons. Sloping foothills peek out from the edge of the sandy land, marking the distinct and protected borders of Sonamu. 

It’s incredible. Param is known for its arable land and fertile soil, and Kyungsoo grew up surrounded by carefully tended gardens and nurseries. It feels like he has entered a new world, and he marvels at the stretch of sand cliffs all around him, eyes wide with awe and curiosity. He wonders how it feels to touch and run his hand through the sand.

It’s hotter, too, without the shade or protection from the tree tops to shield them from the sun. Before the hour is even up, Kyungsoo can feel sweat dripping down his back. Regret sharply sets in as he quickly sweats through his doubled layer of clothing, more suited for the coolness of the forest than the dry and hot conditions to Sonamu. 

Baekhyun glances at him and laughs at the wide-eyed look of fascination on his face. “Why don’t we take a quick break?” he suggests, slowing Meokmul down to a trot. “Drink some water before we carry on.”

For once, Kyungsoo doesn’t protest and neither does Chanyeol. There is no shade for them to cluster away from the glaring sun, and the heat only seems to get worse. He greedily drinks from the flask, wiping off his mouth before passing it to Baekhyun. Already, Baekhyun has shed his outermost layer, leaving only a loose undershirt behind. It would be unthinkable on the royal grounds, to wear an official uniform so improperly, but for the first time Kyungsoo considers doing the same.

“Not used to the heat?” Chanyeol asks, amused. 

Although Dol had not looked too different from Param in temperature and agriculture, Chanyeol is visibly more at ease here now than either of them. Distantly, Kyungsoo notes how naturally Chanyeol seems to fit within both the dense forest and the wide open plains of the sand. The warmth of the sun on Chanyeol’s golden skin suits him. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Our robes aren’t made of the most breathable fabrics. They’re meant more for insulating against wind than keeping us cool.” He pulls deeply from the flask, relief flashing on his face from the coolness of the water. “You should too,” he says to Kyungsoo, turning towards him. “No one else is here but us anyway.”

Years of having royal advisors instill proper _princely_ etiquette has Kyungsoo instinctively repelling from the suggestion. But Baekhyun quirks his eyebrow, his mouth lifting into his smile when he’s indulging Kyungsoo in _un-princely_ endeavours—like sneaking into the kitchens after curfew—and like every time he’s faced with this smile, Kyungsoo gives in. It doesn’t take more convincing; unable to stand the heat any longer, Kyungsoo sheds his outermost layer as well. 

“Here,” Baekhyun says, offering up his arm to take the robe. He drapes it over Meokmul’s saddle with his own robe. “Doesn’t it feel better?”

The relief feels almost instantaneous. Kyungsoo folds up the sleeves of his undershirt, basking in the heated touch of the sun on his bare skin. His mother would frown at how he’s dressed right now, and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel a little exposed without his usual modest robes. Baekhyun’s right, though. It does feel better. Pulling at the collar of his robes to fan himself, Kyungsoo nods sheepishly in response. 

If only they had a Windbearer here—then they could keep them cool. Hot days back at the palace were always made more bearable with his family around, even if Sehun had the propensity to attack him with small gusts that would muss his hair. It was annoying back then, but Kyungsoo would give anything now to see Sehun muffling his giggles and hiding behind Baekhyun while Kyungsoo chased after him.

Chanyeol laughs at them again, pulling Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. He peers at Kyungsoo with an amused expression. There’s a dimple on his left cheek when he smiles, something Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed before. “Look at you,” he teases, the corner of his lip tugging higher an inch. “Your skin is so fair. You really haven’t been outdoors much have you?” His tone is light as he shoots Baekhyun an easy smile when he hands him the flask next, before turning back to Kyungsoo. “Not one much for sport, right?”

Flushing, Kyungsoo feels suddenly shy under his gaze. “Shut up,” he hisses, and self-consciously tugs his sleeves back down to cover his pale arms. He frowns up at the other man, but the effect is ruined when the taller man laughs at how much he has to crane his neck just to do so. Worse yet, Baekhyun lets out a snort of laughter too.

“That’s okay, it suits you,” Chanyeol adds, words dissolving into a laugh when Kyungsoo glowers at him in response. 

He has always been compared to his mother with his compact stature, and not for the first time, he feels an almost nonsensical resentment at how much broader and taller Chanyeol is in comparison. Chanyeol has clearly grown up in a life of hard labour with tanned skin and well-built muscles that Kyungsoo has never had in his _life_.

Not that he needs it. He turns his nose up at Chanyeol, intent on staring him down with his best glare. “Do I need to remind you who won the fight when we first met?” he says, irritation bleeding into his voice. He still has his bow and quiver slung across his back and he knows Chanyeol hasn’t forgotten about it. He had watched with interest as Kyungsoo restrung his bow that morning before they left their campsite and asked questions about how he learned to use it. Baekhyun gloated a little about his training.

Kyungsoo’s combativeness doesn’t seem to bother Chanyeol. “No need to remind me—you won,” he points out easily, smiling down at Kyungsoo. He shrugs, casual, as if to indicate that he had only been joking earlier. “Your aim is impeccable. I admire your ability to wield a bow.” 

He hadn’t been prepared for Chanyeol to compliment him, and the unexpected praise throws him off. “I— you—” he stammers, heat rushing to fill his cheeks. “Thanks?” His voice lilts up at the end in a questioning tone, and he looks away. It’s a mistake, because he catches sight of Baekhyun instead, who’s smiling at him like their banter is his own personal entertainment. 

It strikes a familiar sense of annoyance in Kyungsoo, the kind where he knows it’s composed of equal parts fondness and affection for his friend. The past few days had left Baekhyun quiet and uncharacteristically serious. While Kyungsoo would never volunteer himself up to be an object of teasing, he’s glad to see the Baekhyun he knows returning. 

His friend packs the water flask away again and then swings his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Kyungsoo may be small and soft,” he says, punctuating his words by squeezing Kyungsoo’s sadly undefined bicep. Kyungsoo elbows him away instinctively. “But never underestimate him in a fight.”

“Brute strength isn’t everything,” Chanyeol agrees. “Especially not with markbearing.” 

Kyungsoo stiffens at the mention, electing to remain silent instead. He’s saved from responding by Baekhyun, who suggests that they carry on west. It’s a reminder that they have limited daylight to travel, and Kyungsoo nods as he moves to mount Huchu once more. 

He waits for Chanyeol to join him, but then the taller man turns to him with a thoughtful look on his face. “Wait,” he instructs them. Puzzled, Kyungsoo watches as the taller man crouches on the ground, cupping his two hands together before scooping a large mound of sand into his hands. He turns around, a wide grin stretched across his face. “Hold out your hands,” he tells Kyungsoo. “Like mine.”

Slowly, Kyungsoo holds his hands out, cupping them together. “What are you—” he starts, confused, but then lets out a gasp when Chanyeol suddenly dumps the handful of sand into his palms. It feels—strange, he thinks, his brows furrowing as he studies the fine grains in his hands. The texture isn’t soft, but it’s not exactly coarse either. It feels nice to the touch, like it could be fun to play with, and Kyungsoo tries to close his hands around the sand. It runs through his fingers, falling back down to the ground. 

“Wow,” he whispers, looking at awe at his sand-dusted palms. He has never felt anything like this before.

Chanyeol has a smile on his face when he looks back at him. “I figured you’d never seen sand before. You haven’t had much of a chance to travel, have you?”

He silently shakes his head, his eyes wide as he rubs his forefinger and thumb together, relishing the feeling of the sand between the whorl of his fingers. “It feels a little like loose soil,” he says. 

Baekhyun lets out a snort of laughter. “Poetic,” he quips sarcastically, but his smile is indulgent as he watches Kyungsoo delight in the grainy texture. “But I guess you’re not completely wrong,” he muses.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun curiously. “Have you been to Sonamu before? You’ve visited Dol before and seem familiar with the forests.” 

“I traveled through most of this land once before. We went from the southern coast to the western coast before returning home,” Baekhyun explains as he readies the reins in his hands. “Not as well-versed as you though, it seems.”

In Param, the royal military is mandated to travel across the lands to further their skills and knowledge after completing basic training. It’s the only time that Kyungsoo is ever apart from Baekhyun for any extensive period, and that had been when Baekhyun had just turned 18 years old.

At the acknowledgement, Chanyeol looks pleased, but he shakes his head. “I’m only familiar with the forest, though I have some fond memories with Sonamu,” he clarifies. “I would love to adventure one day. Travel to all ten kingdoms in this land.” A curious look appears on his face and he shoots a sidelong glance at Kyungsoo. “And you—where _is_ your home? I assume one of the kingdoms, given your status.”

Kyungsoo stammers. “I— um—” he says eloquently, thrown off by the sudden question. 

“We’re from the Kingdom of Su,” Baekhyun steps in smoothly. “We’re...childhood friends. I’ve known Kyungsoo and his brother since they were both babies.”

Su is the kingdom that borders Param to the south, their borders delineated by the winding river that cuts through the land. It’s close enough to Param that their travel route makes sense, but disparate enough that it shouldn’t set off any suspicions. When Chanyeol only nods in understanding, Kyungsoo lets out a subtle sigh of relief.

“When I was younger, my father would take me on his trips to Sonamu,” Chanyeol says, dusting his hands off on his pants. “We used to play in the sand, me and Jongin. We’d try to mould them together to create shapes and animals.” His eyes soften with nostalgia. Chanyeol falls quiet for a moment before he shakes his head as if to dispel old memories and bygones, instead moving to climb onto the horse.

Kyungsoo finds himself watching Chanyeol out of the corner of his eyes even as he dusts his hands off his pants, taking hold of the reins again. He wonders what Chanyeol was like as a child; whether he was just as rambunctious as Sehun and Baekhyun were, whether Jongin liked to tease Chanyeol as much as Sehun teased him. They grew up in different worlds, but Kyungsoo thinks he sees similarities between them too. 

There’s no reason for him to know any of this about Chanyeol though, so he tamps down the curiosity. Instead, he shifts forward to give Chanyeol more space to climb on. “Let’s continue,” he says, the smile still lingering on his face as he nudges Huchu on.  


* * *

  
Making their way through the sandy dunes is challenging under the punishing sun. Sweat continues to bead down his face, and not more than once, they have to stop for a quick rest and to replenish their energy. Halfway through, Chanyeol even offers to take over the reins, but Kyungsoo refuses. Despite the unrelenting heat and the tiresome journey, the charm of seeing something so unfamiliar and so new remains strong, and Kyungsoo drinks in the sight of the wide-stretching plains.

It takes them nearly three hours to traverse through the flat plains until they round closer the foot of the piedmont. There, the terrain begins to transform slowly as the sparse vegetation pokes free of the sand. Native dune grass, sand verbena, and sand dune bluegrass, Chanyeol points out one by one. “I had once wanted to learn the art of herbs and healing,” he explains briefly, before changing the subject. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t ask about the past tense. It strikes him, once again, how many sides to the taller man that they do not know.

The grass grows in small clusters at first, eventually becoming more and more concentrated as they grow closer to the foothills. Eventually, Kyungsoo starts to see trees again. Unlike the looming heights of the pine trees in the forests, the trees in the sand dunes are much shorter with broad, sweeping leaves that taper off into sharp serrated edges. Every so often, rock formations obscure their paths and they are forced to maneuvre around them. They move more carefully, their line of vision now much more obscured in comparison to the flat dunes.

Beyond the sound of the galloping hooves, there’s little noise around them. No other travelers have crossed their paths since they left the forest. It’s why, when the faint sound of a bitten-off cry is just barely heard over the beating hooves, it sharply catches his attention. Kyungsoo jerks on the reins and pulls to a stop. Startled by the sudden movement, Chanyeol lets out a small noise of surprise, one hand coming up to grip Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Baekhyun halts to a stop just a few paces in front of them, guiding Meokmul to turn back around. There’s a concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asks Kyungsoo. 

“Did you hear that?” Kyungsoo asks, his head swiveling toward the source of the sound. “It sounded like a voice—”

It comes again, and without the sound of the hooves, Kyungsoo hears a discernibly human sound of a voice crying out. It cuts off again, as if muffled and suppressed. He can tell both Baekhyun and Chanyeol heard it too by the way alarm enters their faces. The large hand on his shoulder tenses, before quickly pulling off with a quickly muttered apology. It barely registers in Kyungsoo’s mind. 

The noise comes again—and this time, Kyungsoo can distinctly hear the words they form: _help_. Kyungsoo tenses, his attention drawn to the source of the sound. He can’t see anyone around them, but his eyes latch onto a rock formation that lays straight ahead of them. It’s large enough that it eclipses anything—or anyone—who may be standing behind it.

Chills run down Kyungsoo’s spine. The abrupt silence that follows is laden with dread. 

Without thinking—all instinct and fear and nerves—Kyungsoo springs into sudden movement and nudges Huchu into a sharp gallop in the direction of the rock formation. Chanyeol lets out a curse, his hands flying to Kyungsoo’s waist as he’s jolted by the movement. It’s an unfamiliar touch that would normally put him on edge, but he ignores it. Behind him, Baekhyun calls out his name in shock, maybe in reprimand; he forges forward, focused on the terrible, pressing anxiety, the awareness of someone being in danger. 

He’s halfway across the distance that stretches between them and the rock formation when Baekhyun leaps in front of him on top of Meokmul, cutting off his path. The playful look that was present on his face for most of the day is gone, replaced with a doleful expression.

“Stay behind me,” he commands, and waits for Kyungsoo’s nod before he turns Meokmul back around towards the rock formation. Heart pounding loudly in his ears, Kyungsoo follows close behind. 

The sand beneath them muffles the sound of their horses pounding across the sand, but in a nearly empty stretch of land, there is no masking their arrival. As Baekhyun edges closer to the rock formation, his left hand moves to hover over one of his twin swords. 

Kyungsoo’s bow presses against his back, ready for him to reach back and load up with an arrow. 

When they’re a few paces away from the rock formation, Baekhyun guides Meokmul to a halt and then dismounts the horse in one smooth movement. Just as easily, and in a show of athleticism, Chanyeol leaps off the back of the horse even before Kyungsoo brings Huchu to a stop. Kyungsoo’s horseback riding has improved over the span of a few days, but his relative inexperience is evident when he stumbles upon his own dismount. Chanyeol’s there to steady him, one large hand braced around his elbow. 

“Thank you,” mutters Kyungsoo. The taller man nods before letting go.

Baekhyun has crept up ahead, looking back for a brief second as if to affirm Kyungsoo’s safety. Once he locks eyes with Kyungsoo, he gestures for them to proceed silently. Chanyeol follows close behind him. 

They can hear voices now, but they’re speaking in a dialect that Kyungsoo struggles to comprehend. His heart feels sick when he hears the same voice that had been crying for help, this time muffled and filled with fear. 

The rock formation is larger up-close than he had expected, partially hollowed out into a shallow cave that could provide relief from the elements. Kyungsoo’s mouth draws out into a grim line as Baekhyun gestures for them to keep still as he listens carefully. The voices are speaking rapidly and in hushed tones, but somehow, they don’t seem to have caught onto their arrival yet. 

Hidden behind the jut of the rock, Baekhyun warily glances out from their makeshift shelter. Whatever he sees causes his face to darken. Kyungsoo breathes shallowly as Baekhyun carefully draws out one of his blades, shifting its weight in his hand into a more comfortable grip. His own hand reaches back for his bow. He keeps it by his leg, grabbing an arrow as a precautionary measure. 

Slowly, he peeks out from behind the rock.

There are at least ten men, all nearly identical in dress. They’re facing away, but from the back, they are wearing hoods that obscure their features from view. Their style of dress is unfamiliar: dark chainmail protecting their chests and back, a cloth shirt with long sleeves that are cropped just below their waist. Even in its simplicity, it differs from the elegant robes that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun wear, or the wide, draping collars and fitting pants that Chanyeol—and most commoners—wear. Each of them is holding a longsword in their hands.

To his horror, there’s a slouched figure lying prostrate on the sandy ground behind the men. It looks to be a man around Kyungsoo’s age and unlike the other men clad in dark armour, he’s dressed in simple robes that are similar to Chanyeol’s. Anxiety swims through Kyungsoo at the sight of the man’s fear-filled eyes. A black cloth is tied over his mouth, muffling his voice, and his hands are bound in the same cloth behind his back. 

Baekhyun raises a hand. He holds three fingers out, jerking his head in the direction of the men in a silent signal to attack. Raising his bow in a returned gesture, Kyungsoo nods back. He hears the hushed sound of Chanyeol drawing his own dagger. A part of Kyungsoo feels settled, comforted with the knowledge that the taller man is willing to help too.

One of the men suddenly switches dialects. “You’ve given us no choice,” he hisses out, addressing the gagged man on the ground. “We will take your useless life with us, and if you want your _friend_ to survive this, then you will cease with your caterwauling.”

Slowly, Baekhyun folds one finger down. Kyungsoo follows each movement, using it to slow his breaths and steady his own pounding heartbeat. Three. Two. _One_.

It’s Baekhyun who moves first, with a lightness of his feet that Kyungsoo had always thought was characteristic of his markbearing. He dances forward, bursting out from the shroud of the hollowed rock with his hand wrapped around one of his blades. With the element of surprise at their advantage, Baekhyun easily disarms the one that had been standing closest to him.

It’s a rapid attack, but despite their initial surprise, the strange men draw their weapons just as quickly. As soon as Baekhyun disarms the first of the men, the rest of them spring forward ready to attack. One man, taller than the rest and built thickly, crashes forward with an almost vicious tenacity, swinging his longsword in a wide arc toward Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo’s heart leaps into his throat, and then his body is moving on instinct. He twists around the cover, graceful and agile where he usually isn’t, drawing an arrow with pure instinct and fuelled by fear. He pulls the arrow back—and then lets go. The arrow sails through the air, piercing the shoulder of the man, who falls back with a loud cry.

His heart jumps up his throat at the sight of blood seeping from the wound. It’s the first time he’s ever injured _anyone_. An unpleasant undercurrent of horror churns in his stomach. This is not his element. Being out here, _fighting_ , Kyungsoo is out of his depth. There’s no time to linger with regret, though, as more of the men attack—this time with a violent fury, and all at once.

They’re outnumbered, and even in the midst of the fray, Baekhyun pushes Kyungsoo back behind the rock formation. It stuns him for a second, but the sight of his friend dual-wielding his weapon snaps him out of his stupor. Baekhyun moves through the fight with ease, but Kyungsoo, on instinct and maybe luck, holds his own too; his arrows soar through the bodies with hard-trained precision. Bodies litter the ground, none of them theirs.

Lost in the midst of the fight, the tied-up man struggles to his knees and attempts to escape to safety. Kyungsoo doesn’t notice, neither does Baekhyun. But then an abrupt and thunderous roaring snags his attention. Whipping his head to the side, Kyungsoo watches with horror as a large chunk of rock breaks off from the formation, shattering the ground below with debris as it hovers in the air. 

Distantly, he recognizes it as markbearing. It has to be, but there’s no time to think as the jagged boulder trembles and shakes, struggling to hold up its own weight, until it’s directly above the struggling man. His stomach lurches with fear and terror, his feet frozen to the ground, as it starts to drop.

A loud, deep voice yells out. His mind belatedly processes it as Chanyeol, who had been shielding Kyungsoo’s back throughout the fight, as the taller man barrels past him, brute strength tackling the last remaining man to the ground. He must be the Earthbearer because the large boulder shakes unsteadily as he slams into the sand, his control easing on the rock as it starts to fall downwards. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, eyes rounded with horror, to scream, to warn the other man as the boulder begins to fall. But before it can crush the captive man under its weight, a sudden blast of searing heat knocks Kyungsoo back on the ground, trapping the scream in his throat. A roaring blaze unfurls in a fiery glory through the air, incinerating the boulder with such fierceness that it burns into dust. Ash falls through the air like rain, clogging up his throat and nose as he and the others left standing instinctively cough to free their airways. 

Chanyeol pins the Earthbearer to the ground. A ball of flame is cradled in his palm, similar to when they had first met, holding it high above his head as a threat. His other hand swipes the hood off his face, revealing a squared jaw and bristled face. “Who are you?” Chanyeol demands, his eyes narrowed into a glare. 

The pinned man spits in Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo flinches back, but Chanyeol doesn’t even twitch, only lifting his hand higher in a clear threat. “Who do you work for? What do you want with him?”

The man laughs, a horrible braying sound that exposes his yellowed teeth. “I could say the same, little boy. You attacked _us_ , didn’t you?” He grins, but it looks more like a grimace. “But you’re interesting. Shame a Firebearer is common enough though.”

The words hit Kyungsoo as if a carriage has careened into his body, and he freezes. In his periphery, he sees as Baekhyun does the same. He reaches out to grab Baekhyun’s hand as Chanyeol leans forward, his glare deadly and sharp. 

“You’re part of Faction,” Chanyeol states, voice cold, like it’s a fact rather than a question. “What do you want with markbearers? What are you doing with them?”

“Hah!” A sharp noise bursts out of the other man, spittle flying everywhere. His face screws up into a hideous smirk. “You really are an interesting one.” 

And that’s the only warning they get before the man twists under Chanyeol’s grasp, managing to sneak his hand into his sleeve, pulling out a small knife that was hidden underneath his armour. Then, in the next second before they can react, he slams the knife into Chanyeol’s abdomen. A horrified gasp falls from Kyungsoo’s lips as Chanyeol falls back with a cry, blood instantly seeping through the dark material of his robes.

The man takes this opportunity to escape, shoving Chanyeol off of him, but before he can move, Baekhyun leaps forward and slams the butt of his blade into the side of the man’s head. He crumples to the ground in a heap. 

Chanyeol lets out a pained groan. Leaping to his feet, Kyungsoo runs to Chanyeol’s side, his hands fluttering uselessly above the wound. “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks frantically, unsure of what to do. “Baekhyun— he’s bleeding!” 

“Bastard,” Chanyeol gasps out, his voice thinned with pain. A hand comes down to clutch at the handle of the blade still lodged in his abdomen. He grunts as he yanks the blade out, letting it clatter to the ground. “That was the only outfit I brought with me,” grumbles Chanyeol, wincing as he presses his hand to the wound. 

Baekhyun steps up behind him, sheathing his blades back into their scabbards. One hand slides up and down Kyungsoo’s back comfortingly, before he lets go to tap Chanyeol gently on his shoulder. “Let me see? I have some basic medic training—nothing much, but it should suffice until we can get to Sonamu—”

His words are cut off by a loud cough. He and Baekhyun look up to see the tied-up man staring directly at them. The man coughs again, raising his tied arms up in the air at them questioningly. 

For a moment, Kyungsoo had forgotten about him. He flushes with horror and embarrassment.

Guilt swims in his throat as he leaps to his feet, rushing over to untie the cloth gagging him. “Sorry, sorry!” Kyungsoo says, sliding to his knees to unknot the cloth around his wrists.

The man lets out a rattling cough, the painful sound of it deepening the guilt building in Kyungsoo. When he’s finally freed, he rolls out his wrists and cracks his neck, before staggering to his feet. He lets Kyungsoo help him up. 

Standing, he’s only a couple inches taller than Kyungsoo. Even in spite of the rough state he’s in, he’s still quite a handsome man.

He takes one unsteady step towards Chanyeol, evading the unconscious bodies that litter the ground around them. “Thank you,” he says, his voice as hoarse as it would be if he had gargled rocks. “I can help.” He crouches next to Chanyeol, his hands replacing Baekhyun’s touch on the taller man’s shoulder. “My name is Kim Jongdae. I’m a healer from the Kingdom of Sonamu.”  


* * *

  
Rather than using a markbearing ability, like Kyungsoo had expected, the man—Kim Jongdae—pulls out unfamiliar herbs and a valve of thick, viscous amber liquid with a cork stopper from a slung pouch that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed earlier. A traditional healer, then. 

Kyungsoo is surprised. It’s increasingly rare to see traditional healers, especially in larger kingdoms like Param or Sonamu, where the community is large enough to attract Healbearers to seek work within the kingdom. Some refer to it as an ancient craft, as the knowledge and training to learn the appropriate herbs and brews is long, and the period it takes for the patient to fully recover is slower. But he had always thought traditional healing seemed like an art—it reminded him of cooking, requiring knowledge and precision of ingredients.

He watches, with some awe but mostly with worry, as Jongdae calmly explains to Chanyeol what he will need to do to heal him. The healer carefully lays out his instruments on a handkerchief that he has folded out onto the ground, instructing Chanyeol to take off his robe so that he can treat his wound. 

With some assistance, Chanyeol peels off his outer jacket, leaving him in a thin, white cotton undershirt. The black robe pools on the ground and Baekhyun picks it up, brushing off the sand. Chanyeol then unravels the strings that fasten his shirt together, his hands trembling just slightly, to reveal bare skin underneath and the inky outline of Chanyeol’s mark, curled into the distinct shape of a burning flame. Just underneath his mark iis the wound. Kyungsoo swallows heavily, slightly queasy at the sight of blood.

“It looks worse than it actually is,” Jongdae mutters soothingly. 

Chanyeol grits his teeth. “It must _feel_ worse than it actually is too,” he comments with a grimace, letting out a sharp hiss when Jongdae pours the amber potion onto the wound. Kyungsoo flinches back, but then watches in awe as the wound gradually stops bleeding. 

Jongdae draws out another potion, this time made of a clear liquid. “This will help clean your wound,” he explains, carefully pouring a few droplets onto the open gash. Once the excess blood has been cleaned, Jongdae dresses the wound with herbs, patching it over the gash like a bandage. “This has healing properties. Don’t agitate it.” The healer pulls back, sitting on his haunches. “There. You’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol mutters, hand gingerly tracing along the edges of the herb patch. It pulls another wince from him. He glares down at the wound, and then at the slumped bodies of the attackers around them. “Ugh, that’s going to hurt for a bit.” The taller man shifts to his knees, clearly trying to stand. 

Before he can straighten up entirely, Kyungsoo hurries to his side as Baekhyun does the same to the other, both of them bolstering him up until he’s able to stand. 

“Does it— are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, his hand still resting on the curve of Chanyeol’s arm. He peers up at Chanyeol with concern. The other man looks a little pale. His gaze drifts down to study the patched wound, still stained crimson at the edges.

It’s the first time Kyungsoo has seen another man in such a state of undress. His skin is sun-kissed even underneath his robes, chest broad and shoulders wide. His eyes drift curiously towards the inky edges of his mark. The ridges of Chanyeol’s abdominal muscles are well-defined, evidence of his strength. Definitely more than him. Kyungsoo resists the urge to look at his own stomach.

Baekhyun lets out a little cough, jerking Kyungsoo out of his wayward thoughts. He trains his eyes back on the taller man. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, but then his mouth tugs to the side in a wry smile. “I’ll be fine,” he says, reassuring Kyungsoo. Then to Kyungsoo’s incredible bafflement, the Firebearer raises one hand and reaches out to ruffle Kyungsoo’s hair. “Worried about little ol’ me?” he says, his grin widening into a teasing look. 

Kyungsoo freezes. He distantly registers Baekhyun snorting, muttering something under his breath before he turns to Jongdae to ask if he’s okay. Heat floods Kyungsoo’s face as he tries to ignore Baekhyun. Suddenly, he realizes that his hand is still on Chanyeol. He jerks his hand back. 

“No! Why would I be?” he splutters, turning his face away in embarrassment. Not fast enough, he catches sight of Chanyeol’s smile growing even bigger. 

He stubbornly ignores him, instead turning his attention to the healer, Kim Jongdae. “How are you doing?” he asks, this time in a softer tone. The other man looks exhausted and beaten, bruises lining the edges of his face and dark shadows underneath his eyes. He should have asked this question first, but he got distracted by Park Chanyeol. 

Jongdae nods, though he sighs and slumps his shoulders. “I owe you all my gratitude,” he answers. “I don’t—” he swallows heavily, throat bobbing from the movement. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t saved me.” 

“Do you know why they were after you?” Baekhyun asks carefully. “These men.” He gestures a hand at their unconscious bodies around them. Kyungsoo looks down and blanches, carefully stepping away from them. 

Now that the adrenaline from the battle is slowly seeping from his body, he’s unsettled. The sight that surrounds them leaves his stomach churning with discomfort. They hadn’t killed any of them, but he feels all too aware of the implications of leaving behind battered and beaten bodies to bleed out on their own. 

They had already suspected where these men were from after Chanyeol’s confrontation of the Earthbearer, but Kyungsoo still feels his heart skip a beat when Jongdae confirms it with another heavy, burdened sigh. 

“Faction,”Jongdae says, “I—” Jongdae says before faltering. A resigned expression flashes on his face, his eyes flitting towards the foothills at the horizon. 

Noticing his forlorn expression, Baekhyun softens his stance. “You must be exhausted,” he murmurs sympathetically. ”Can we help you set up a campsite? Or perhaps we can escort you back to the kingdom?”

“You say you are from Sonamu, right?” Kyungsoo adds. 

Jongdae nods. “I am,” he says. “I was scrounging for herbs when I was attacked by the men sent by Faction.” A troubled expression enters his face. “I should have been more careful. I was taken off guard.” 

“Were you able to find all you need?” Chanyeol chimes in, sounding worried. “I didn’t use your remaining supplies, did I?” 

“No,” Jongdae reassures him. “I was able to stock my inventory well right before they attacked. I— I do need to go back to Sonamu,” admits the other man, the troubled look still there. “If you could help me return, I would truly be in your debt. I intended to return hours ago.”

The sun no longer shines as unbearably hot and bright in the sky, now dulling under the falling night. Baekhyun looks up towards the sky, swathed with pink and violet of a setting sun, coming to a decision quickly.

“Of course,” he agrees soothingly, but then hesitates. “I’m afraid we don’t have enough horses. We’re carrying a large pack saddle on one, and only one person can ride,” Baekhyun adds ruefully. 

Kyungsoo had forgotten the reason why he had been sharing Huchu with Chanyeol. Before this battle, he wouldn’t have hesitated before kicking Chanyeol from the horse. The idea sits uncomfortably with him now. The other man is injured and has done more than enough, at this point, to earn their trust. 

“I’ll walk,” Kyungsoo offers. “Jongdae and Chanyeol should rest as much as possible, and Meokmul is most familiar with you.” 

Chanyeol makes a noise of protest, but Kyungsoo ignores him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to like the idea either because he shakes his head. “You ride with Meokmul. _I’ll_ walk.” When Kyungsoo moves to disagree, Baekhyun shakes his head once more, then reaches over to squeeze Kyungsoo’s hand. “It’s fine. I’ll help guide her so she isn’t scared off by you. We have to go slow anyway. We don’t want to jostle Chanyeol’s wound.” The look on his face is firm, and Kyungsoo sighs, knowing it’s pointless to argue when his friend becomes protective like this.

“Fine,” he concedes, a little doubtfully.

Baekhyun shoots him a smile. “Why don’t you three go get settled? Kyungsoo, I’ll help you with Meokmul. I’m going to check over these men,” he explains. “To see if they have anything that can aid us.”

Kyungsoo surveys the unconscious bleeding bodies surrounding them. He wants to help Baekhyun, wants to pull his own weight. But the sight of them makes him feel sick, and he tries to swallow down his qualms as Baekhyun looks at him, understanding and kind. 

“It’s fine,” says Baekhyun gently, giving Kyungsoo a little push. “I can handle this.”

Sometimes, Kyungsoo thinks that their language has not yet evolved enough to encompass the appreciation he feels for his closest friend. “Thank you” hardly ever feels adequate, but it’s all he can use. Still, Baekhyun only gives him a look, and another push. This time, Kyungsoo lets him.

With Chanyeol and Jongdae, they return to where they had left Huchu and Meokmul. Thankfully, despite not tying them to a post, the horses have remained stationary. Smoothing a hand down Huchu’s flank, Kyungsoo introduces her to Jongdae. 

“Are you comfortable with riding horses?” Kyungsoo asks the healer, who tentatively reaches over to pet the grey-haired horse as well.

Jongdae’s touch becomes more confident when Huchu doesn’t react. “Yes, I used to ride to find my herbs. But I found I had less of a chance of drawing attention if I traveled by foot around here.” He lets out a wry chuckle. “I suppose it didn’t quite work.”

The statement strikes a chord of curiosity in Kyungsoo. The sand dunes that stretch between the forest and Sonamu seemed to be well-traveled from both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s stories. He wonders if something had changed. Something like it did with Dol.

Before he can ask, Chanyeol takes the lead. “I used to travel to Sonamu often and these sand dunes have always been safe,” says Chanyeol. His brow furrows. “What happened?” The taller man moves stiffly, as if trying his best not to aggravate the wound, and Kyungsoo feels a pang of concern when he leans heavily on Huchu to keep him balanced. 

It’s a heavy question. Kyungsoo can tell by the way Jongdae’s eyes shutter, the calmness tightening into a pinched expression before he forcibly relaxes. The healer rolls his shoulders back and then straightens up. “I had planned to wait until we returned home to explain, but I suppose you may want to know now, if you were familiar with our kingdom before.” 

Chanyeol’s expression changes minutely at Jongdae’s warning. If Kyungsoo hadn’t been observing him, he wouldn’t have noticed the corner of his lips dipping downwards.

Jongdae’s gaze slides back to the horse as he thinks through his next words. He runs his hand along her neck. “You already asked about Faction—that means you’re aware of them. They attacked us one moon cycle ago, rampaging through our kingdom for rare markbearers. They wanted to take our land for their own, steal our resources.” 

Kyungsoo’s head whips to stare at Jongdae, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Next to him, he hears Chanyeol pull in a sharp breath.

“They had taken our farming villages before this, cutting off our resources,” Jongdae continues. His voice is steady and measured, tightly controlled in a way that’s betrayed only by the strained look on his face. “When we refused to bow, they—” 

His voice breaks off, trailing and leaving behind a painful void. Then, he sighs. Deflated, he resumes, and says, “They took some of our friends, families and— and _lovers_ with them. Gave them no choice. And then to our kingdom—I don’t know how—but they left behind a— a _plague_.”

Silence follows Jongdae’s words as he exchanges a confused glance with Chanyeol. The taller man looks horrified. “A plague?” Kyungsoo asks carefully, gaze sliding back to Jongdae. 

Jongdae nods. He looks up, meeting their eyes. “Much of our kingdom, they’re— they’re ill. I don’t understand why _I’m_ not. Maybe because I’m a...a Null—” Jongdae suddenly cuts himself off. He sounds broken, his voice edging out painfully. “That’s why I’ve been scrounging for herbs. To do what I can to heal them..”

Nulls—or those born without marks—aren’t a rarity, approximately as common as the number of markbearers in a single settlement. In most cases, it’s impossible to tell who bears a mark and who doesn’t; unless, like the Earthbearer from earlier, they choose to use it. But Kyungsoo knows there are some villages where the social stratification between the two is strong. Stronger in some places than others. He doesn’t know what it was like in Sonamu, but the disappointment in Jongdae’s voice is palpable. 

It breaks Kyungsoo’s heart. Standing before them is a good man, one—amongst countless others—that is subject to the pain and tragedy caused by the same group of power-hungry men. Kyungsoo grits his teeth, the growing horror at their misdeeds welling into a tidal wave of anger. 

Their motivations are unclear to him. “Is it only power that they want?” Kyungsoo whispers, painfully quiet. “At what cost?”

There is no answer. Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting one, but his heart twists all the same at the defeated look on Jongdae’s face, and the revulsion on Chanyeol’s.

At that moment, Baekhyun returns empty-handed. The air is tense, loaded with a grim terror that gives Baekhyun pause. Kyungsoo shoots him a look, a silent plea to continue on. He’ll fill him in later. 

He gives a subtle nod at Kyungsoo. Breaking the silence, Baekhyun says, “They had nothing on them but weapons.” A bemused look flashes on his face on his face. “Not even any coins.”

With the setting sun, they are quickly running out of daylight to travel. There is no room to linger. It takes a slow start, but they begin their remaining trek towards the Kingdom of Sonamu. 

Baekhyun easily guides Meokmul by the reins, walking alongside Kyungsoo as he chats with Jongdae. The healer is affable, easily indulging in conversation despite the undoubtedly awful day he had. It’s a stark difference from their conversation just moments ago and what he had told them. Not for the first time, Kyungsoo marvels at the other man’s resilience.

 _Resilience_. His eyes land on Chanyeol, who had quieted down once they mounted the horses. The man seems lost in thought, one hand absently clutching his abdomen, as if it were a subconscious attempt to protect the wound. 

The more he gets to know Chanyeol, the more the other man feels a mystery to him. And to his surprise, Kyungsoo finds himself wanting to learn more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a jongdae!!!!!!!! let me know what you think of the fic so far!!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tofufiower)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i hope everyone is staying warm and resting so far ♥ thinking of u all as we collectively aged a billion years in the past week tbh!!!

The Kingdom of Sonamu is situated amidst twisted rock fragments and a dense clustering of trees with strange fanned-out fronds. The jagged walls of rock shields the kingdom from the sun, though now mostly sunken into the horizon. Unlike the rudimentary fencing around Dol, the walls that surround Sonamu are made of a red-streaked clay, clearly long-built but durable with no cracks or fissures that are visible to his eyes.

And unlike Dol, there are no guards stationed at the outpost. Baekhyun, still walking alongside Meokmul, looks back at the empty outpost with curiosity. “It’s rare for a kingdom to be unguarded, especially one as large as Sonamu,” he murmurs to Kyungsoo.

The outpost isn’t the only part of Sonamu that’s unusually empty. As Jongdae guides them through the gates and into the kingdom, Kyungsoo notices how empty the kingdom seems to be. Aside from the four of them, the path through the kingdom is deserted. 

Sonamu is clearly well-developed; they spot a squat clay building boasting the best smithy in the kingdom. They pass by the cobbler’s shop, and then the basket weaver, and a baker too, and then clearly what looks to be a marketplace. It has all the makings of a bustling kingdom, far larger than even Param. And yet, the town appears to be abandoned and devoid of people.

Just as the thought crosses his mind, Kyungsoo notices a subtle movement from the corner of his eye. In the window of one building, he sees a dark silhouette peering out at them from behind the clay frame. But as soon as he turns to take a closer look, the shadow disappears and escapes back into the home. 

Jongdae follows his gaze, before sliding back to catch his eyes. His mouth is set in a mournful line. “The townspeople are afraid,” he explains. “We no longer feel safe. Many have fled already, and those who haven’t are either sick or are afraid of getting sick.”

He knows from what Jongdae had told them that this is the Faction’s carnage. The town _itself_ feels _sickly_. It’s eerie in a way that Dol, in spite of its impoverished state, was not. The collective mourning feels palpable in the kingdom in its abandonment. It sticks in the air on the backs of the people who reside there. 

“This is unbelievable,” Chanyeol mutters, speaking for the first time since they left the sand dunes behind. “Why cause all this pain? What are they gaining from this?”

Kyungsoo’s heart twists painfully in his chest as he realizes the horror that Chanyeol must be experiencing: to see his own home village destroyed under the hands of Faction, and the neighbouring kingdom that he spent part of his childhood fallen under too. 

In silence, Jongdae guides them through countless homes, all seemingly empty and devoid of life, until they reach a sizable town square. Merchants’ shops sit on the corners of the square, but what draws their attention is the large building at the very centre of the town square. From what he can tell from the exterior, it boasts two levels and an extra wing that stretches out from the main hall; a building size that speaks to the wealth of the settlement.

Just outside of the building is a second set of stables where Jongdae leads them to dismount their horses. At least three other horses already tied to the posts, but with the spaciousness of the stables, there’s plenty of remaining stalls for them to lead Meokmul and Huchu to rest. It’s not until they’re standing back outside the two-storied building that Jongdae explains where they are. 

“This is the town’s tavern,” he says, looking up at the clay-stone walls. After a brief pause, he continues, sounding heart-sick. “It’s— it’s where we are housing the sick right now. Our healing bays ran out of beds.”

Baekhyun swivels back to Jongdae, looking horrified. “Oh,” he says, choking out the sole syllable, as if the words are caught in his throat.

Taverns are one of the few places of entertainment and respite for larger settlements. To have to turn the largest building in the kingdom into a healing bay because they ran out of room...it speaks only of the horrific magnitude of whatever is plaguing the kingdom. Kyungsoo can barely wrap his head around the implications of what Faction can be capable of.

“I don’t expect you to follow me in,” Jongdae says softly. “You promised to help me return to where I’m needed. This is enough. Thank you.” He glances at the tavern again, before casting his eyes back at them. “If you wait for me for just a little longer, I’ll come back out to repay you properly.”

The image of Jongdae walking in alone, the burden of the kingdom resting on his shoulders, is a painful one. It should be the job of the royal court to tend to their people, but yet their absence in Sonamu seems monumental. At that moment, Kyungsoo can’t help but see the other man as a hero, one that was eager to help them by healing Chanyeol before tending to himself. 

“I would like to go with you,” Kyungsoo offers, having made up his mind before he realizes. 

A look of surprise appears on Jongdae’s face, and he opens his mouth to protest. Before he can speak though, Baekhyun chimes in, “I will too. To see if we can help.”

“Please, you don’t have to—”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Let us, please,” he insists. He can’t help but feel that there has to be something that they can do, something in Param, even if they are the smaller kingdom. With the posts being abandoned, outreach for help by the remaining villagers must be a difficult and impossible task. If they can do something—he will. 

The shocked look slowly fades into a hesitant acceptance. “Okay,” Jongdae eventually gives in. He looks grateful, his smile curling up into a sweet, cat-like grin. “Thank you.”

Beside them, Chanyeol is silent, looking up at the building with a troubled look on his face. There is an undercurrent of anxiety there, one that Kyungsoo can’t quite place at first. But after a second, he averts his eyes, looking away from both them and the tavern. “I’ll wait here,” Chanyeol says in a quiet voice. Then, after a pause, “Sorry.”

“Please don’t worry,” Jongdae says reassuringly, to the apparent relief of Chanyeol. “You’re still injured, please rest here. I’m afraid this is poor hospitality on my part—so really, thank you for bringing me here in the first place.” 

When they enter the tavern, Kyungsoo’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of beds upon beds, laid out in rows as neatly as possible, all filled with villagers of all ages. There’s one by the furthest window that looks to be only about six years old. That’s the youngest patient there that Kyungsoo can see. 

“The eldest are staying on the upper level,” Jongdae tells them in a quiet whisper. “Where there are less visitors, less people to come in and out to disturb them.” 

A sickly pale glow plagues each of the villagers in the tavern. Some who appear to be in worse shape have sheen of sweat on their skin as their bodies wrack with shivers on their cramped cots. Others appear to be more lucid, attending to their fellow patients, or drawn into small conversations to the side. 

A young man who had been talking to one of the younger children turns around when he hears their footsteps, a smile lighting up his face. Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed a simple tray made out of hardened clay with several small bowls lined on top held in his hands until he turned around. He must be feeding the patients.

“Jongdae! You’ve returned!” he says, looking relieved, as he steps closer to them. “You were gone longer than usual today.” 

Jongdae smiles and claps the other man on the shoulder. “I’m back. I have more herbs to help cool their fevers. It should be enough to last us for another moon cycle at least.” He shifts his attention back to them. “These kind men helped me return home. I went out further than I thought.”

The younger man looks startled. “Further out? Is everything okay?” As if remembering his manners, he turns his wide-eyed look to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and bows deeply in greeting. 

“I’m fine,” Jongdae says. If Kyungsoo hadn’t witnessed it himself, he wouldn’t have known what had happened to Jongdae just by his soothing smile now. He ruffles the boy’s hair. “This is Lee Minhyung, my apprentice,” he explains to them. The younger boy beams.

Just as they return the polite bow, a wailing pierces through the air. It’s a small child, the one that Kyungsoo had noticed before, thrashing in her cot as she sobs loudly. Her eyes are clenched shut, face skewed in discomfort. She’s in pain, Kyungsoo realizes as his heart twists in sympathy. 

“Jisoo,” Jongdae mutters, clearly concerned. “I’m sorry, please excuse me for one moment,” he says, shooting them a worried look before hurrying towards the small child with Minhyung following close behind.

A tight ache takes hold in Kyungsoo’s chest as he watches Jongdae quickly pull out an array of herbs while Minhyung smooths Jisoo’s hair back with one hand, trying to calm the child down in vain. There is little reaction from the rest of the patients around them, a bleak look on their faces as if they are used to this. Kyungsoo sees resignation, and his heart breaks.

Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist, tugging on his arm gently. “Can we do anything to help them?” he asks. “Maybe send some of our healers over? We have a large team...”

But Baekhyun looks hesitant. “I want to, Kyungsoo, but I’m not sure how we can contact them,” he says. “Perhaps we can return to Param first, but then we lose time in finding Sehun.”

“Can we ask someone—or pay them—to go in our stead? As a messenger?” Kyungsoo asks. There must be a solution, some way they can provide aid to support Jongdae and his kingdom. If he can’t make use of his title and the money that he has, then what is the point of holding these privileges?

Baekhyun’s face turns thoughtful. “Maybe we can ask—”

His thought is interrupted when Minhyung approaches with a distraught expression on his face. He’s clutching two large empty basins stacked on top of one another in his hands. “I’m so sorry, but we need water. Jongdae’s asking— I need to help— could you—?” His words come out tripping, half-finished, as he shoots a panicked look over his shoulders at the young child Jongdae is still tending.

“We can get you water,” Kyungsoo cuts in kindly, hoping it will help calm the younger boy down. “Can you tell us where the closest water source is?”

The palpable distress eases off of Minhyung. “Thank you,” he says in one big breath. He practically shoves the basin into Kyungsoo’s arms. “We have several wells in our kingdom, but it’s best to gather water from the cistern. Most of our villagers drink from there. It’s located near the castle, at the top of the hill.” He points his finger at a half-hidden door that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed before, just behind the tavern counter. “If you go through, follow the path that forks to the right. It won’t take long, the town square was built to be situated close to the castle.”

The weight in his arms eases slightly when Baekhyun scoops one of the basins into his own hold. “We can help, Minhyung. You can go back and help Jongdae, we’ll be back soon with more water.”

Minhyung’s smile is shaky but nonetheless grateful. “Thank you,” he repeats, before he rushes back to Jongdae’s side. A few other children have started crying now, a chain reaction given the stress of the environment, and Minhyung frantically tries to soothe them with a cool damp cloth as Jongdae prepares the medicinal herbs. It’s a frenetic, overwrought sight. Kyungsoo wonders how they handle this with just the two of them.

“Let’s hurry,” Baekhyun says, guiding Kyungsoo towards the back door that Minhyung had indicated. He pauses briefly to wonder if Chanyeol is doing okay, whether they should check on him too—but then another cry fills the air, and Minhyung sends them a panicked look. 

There’s no time to waste. Kyungsoo sends a passing glance to the front, where Chanyeol is on the other side. They’ll return quickly.  


* * *

  
A well-laid out path made of hardened clay and limestone leads them up the hill towards a large castle, easily recognizable even in the dark night. Its vastness is eerie in the silence, seemingly empty. But yet, all the same, Kyungsoo finds himself missing his own home and the palace in Param as he and Baekhyun climb up the sloped path.

The trek isn’t far, but it’s just steep enough that the muscles in his calves burn after a few minutes. Baekhyun doesn’t seem too affected by the exertion despite having walked from the sand plains to here without rest. 

When they finally stop in front of a deep carved-out well just on the outskirts of the castle, a sigh of relief escapes from Kyungsoo’s lips. There’s a narrow, curling staircase made of the same clay that seems native to Sonamu. Too deep to see from their height, the bottom of the well is shrouded in darkness.

He sends a hesitant glance at Baekhyun. “Is this...it?”

Baekhyun squints into the darkness. “I think so,” he says. They don’t have anything as large as a water cistern in Param, often relying on smaller wells and the southern river for drinking water. “How about I go down first, and then you can follow when it’s safe?”

Growing up, Baekhyun had always been the one to take a step forward, Kyungsoo following close behind, often with Sehun clinging to his robes with his tiny little fingers. It never mattered how much Kyungsoo had protested against being treated like a child by his best friend, even forced him to teach him self-defense with a bow and arrow as protest—it was simply the way they were, reinforced by Baekhyun’s official title as a Royal Guard for the eldest Prince. 

A part of Kyungsoo has grown accustomed to it too, maybe even relishes the coddling a little. In the small moments like these, and in many times throughout their travels so far, Kyungsoo is hit by just how naturally Baekhyun seems to put himself at risk—no matter how small—first.

But Kyungsoo has to stand on his own too. Especially now. “I’ll come with you,” Kyungsoo quickly says. 

To his surprise, Baekhyun doesn’t protest. “Stay behind me?” he says instead, as if compromising. 

Dim torches posted around the brim of the cistern providing poor lighting for them to descend the stairs. Their footsteps echo in the hallowed well. The stairs go on for longer than he expects, eventually coming to a wide arched tunnel with lime plaster walls, wide enough to fit at least several bodies for bathing. A flood of clear rainwater reaches up to the bottommost step. 

A small dipper rests near the base of the stairs, attached to a post with a thick rope. Baekhyun picks it up to scoop water into the basin until it’s filled to the brim. Once he’s done, he shuffles back to let Kyungsoo past him. 

Squeezing past Baekhyun, he rests the basin on his hip as he reaches for the dipper. It’s lightweight with a small handle that makes it comfortable to hold. Just as he dips it into the water, Baekhyun yelps behind him, causing Kyungsoo to slosh water over his arm as he startles from Baekhyun’s noise. 

“Sorry—slipped!” Baekhyun calls out, but Kyungsoo isn’t listening. He stares at his arm, frozen in place. Where the water had splashed onto him, he feels the strange little tugging sensation behind his navel, the weird urge to pull from within himself and— to let his own markbearing burst free and _tampen_. It’s the same feeling he got when he held Sehun’s necklace after Zitao gave it back to him. It’s the same feeling he gets when he touches someone with a mark. 

Engrossed in his thoughts, Kyungsoo slowly reaches towards the water. He hears Baekhyun behind him, his confused voice calling his name, but the strangeness of the feeling has him needing to confirm what is causing his markbearing to pulse underneath his skin. 

As soon as his fingertips skim the surface of the water, Kyungsoo feels the tugging again. This time it comes stronger, more rigorous. He yanks his arm back in shock, his eyes wide as he stares down at the water. Markbearing. It’s unmistakable. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks again, his hand finding its way to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. It pulls his eyes away from the water and he fumbles for Baekhyun’s hand, grasping it with his wet fingers. There it is again, the same tugging feeling but with Baekhyun, he’s used to it and finds comfort in it.

Not like this. He’s never felt anything like it before, something so strong and— insidious, as if a markbearer had ensnared their ability into the water, rather than naturally being a part of it. 

Baekhyun shakes his shoulder to get his attention. Absentmindedly, he shrugs it off. This time, when he reaches for the water, he plunges his hand into the water up to his wrist. The tugging is forceful enough that he snatches his hand out with a gasp. 

The same hand is grabbed by Baekhyun who pulls his hand closer. “Kyungsoo, what are you doing?” he asks, voice pitched in concern. He tugs Kyungsoo away from the bottom step, away from the water. The other man has placed his basin on one of the upper steps, worry swimming in his eyes. His own basin is still empty in the circle of his arms. 

Kyungsoo pulls his hand out of Baekhyun’s grasp, though without much force. He points to the water. “Baekhyun, I think— I think someone used their markbearing on the water. It feels _weird_ ,” he sums up ineloquently. Baekhyun’s eyebrows screw up in confusion, and he barrels on. “I’ve never felt markbearing like this before.” Kyungsoo looks down at the shallow pool of water in the cistern. “But why would they use it on water...?”

“Markbearing?” Baekhyun echoes, following Kyungsoo’s gaze. “That must take some incredible control for it to linger like this.” He looks contemplative. “Perhaps to purify their water? Minhyung said this is their main source of water, right?”

Typically, all markbearing requires active use for the markbearer to concentrate as they cast their ability. Baekhyun, for example, can conjure light with precise control, but they all face a time limit. Once he is no longer actively using his ability, it fades on its own. For the water to retain traces of a markbearer is strange. Unless...

“I suppose if it’s for purification, then they must have someone dedicated to Waterbearing frequently,” Kyungsoo mutters. Something doesn’t quite sit right with him, but he shakes it off. He doesn’t want to take up any more time and delay returning to the tavern, and he pushes the distraction from his mind. 

Heaving the water-filled basins makes the journey back to the tavern feels longer and more arduous. Kyungsoo’s arms strain with the burden, and he’s grateful when they finally approach the back door. He glances around for Chanyeol, but the taller man must still be on the other side. 

Kyungsoo hopes he’s doing okay.

Inside the tavern, Minhyung is helping a young boy drink from one of the potion vials that Jongdae had set out before they left, speaking quietly under his breath. They can’t hear what he’s saying, but the boy slowly stops sniffling and even musters a brave smile at the young apprentice. 

Jongdae is also no longer in the room but upon spotting them, Minhyung lets out a relieved smile and directs them to place the basins on the bar counter. 

“Jongdae is upstairs now,” he explains, pulling out a small scoop from under the counter. “He’s tending to the elderly.” Minhyung begins to transfer the water into a smaller jug; for the patients to drink or wash from, Kyungsoo assumes.

There doesn’t seem to be any discernible reaction from Minhyung with the water, but Kyungsoo hadn’t expected it to be. He’s learned over the years that most people don’t feel the innate presence of marks. 

Baekhyun hands Minhyung a cloth to wipe up any spillage. “Are there any Waterbearers in Sonamu, by any chance?” he asks curiously as they help Minhyung distribute the water into different vessels. 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Minhyung says, musingly. He gathers two of the bowls, now carrying water, into his hands. “Waterbearers tend not to be drawn to our kingdom, as barren as it is. It’s why we have to collect rainwater. No other natural sources.” 

It makes sense. Windbearers have similarly long settled in Param because of its windy seasons and fertile soil. Working with the elements rather than against it leads to prosperous economies, and rulers and merchants alike flock to where they hold the most opportunities to prosper. 

But while the lack of Waterbearers in a desert land is to be expected, it only seems stranger that the cistern had the distinct remnants of markbearing. Kyungsoo sneaks a glance at Baekhyun, before he decides to ask Minhyung directly. “Is there any reason why anyone would use markbearing on the water?” 

He’s not sure if there are any other markbearing abilities that could affect water directly—but perhaps it could be a rarer mark.

At his question, Minhyung shakes his head. “Not that I can think of. It’s just a natural reservoir that collects any rain.” They walk with him towards the furthest end of the tavern where a small table stands. Baekhyun helps to carry two other bowls with him. “Almost all of the villagers use it in our daily lives. Aside from those of us who live further on the outskirts and depend on one or two outer wells, the villagers here drink and get our bathing water from the cistern,” the apprentice patiently explains as he motions for them to set the bowls down. “These bowls are for drinking. The other two we will use to help clean and soothe our children.” 

Something prickles at the back of Kyungsoo’s mind. Something that doesn’t feel right. 

“So I guess nothing strange has ever happened with the rainwater?” Baekhyun verifies, eyebrows raised. 

Minhyung’s nose wrinkles as he thinks. “No,” he says, then shakes his head, as if changing his mind. “But I mean...I guess nothing is normal right now either.” There’s a note of mourning in his voice as he looks around the room. Kyungsoo reaches out to squeeze his shoulder.

A thought not yet fully formed suddenly enters his mind. “Minhyung, did...” he struggles to find words, to not come off as intrusive. His hand finds the counter, clutches onto it. “When... _Faction_ was here, did you notice anything about their markbearing?” 

An uncomfortable expression shifts onto Minhyung’s face, the corner of his mouth tugging downwards. “I...I don’t know. We— we mostly hid,” he admits, hesitatingly slightly, as if ashamed. “It just— there was a light. As if the sun had fallen from the sky and blinded us all. Then...the rest of it, it was lost to chaos.” 

The same way they were able to attack their palace, Kyungsoo surmises bitterly. A revolted look appears on Baekhyun’s face, no doubt mirroring his own. Undoubtedly, Faction are powerful—and oddly so, to be able to retain so much anonymity, only to strike so viciously and publicly now against larger kingdoms and small villages alike. Why now? None if it makes sense to Kyungsoo. 

Minhyung clears his throat, looking apologetic. “Sorry, I need to— water is needed once their fevers spike, and I should...” He trails off as he picks up a small cup of clay from the counter and pours the water into it until it fills halfway. A few stray droplets spill from the side, running down the cup, and landing on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand from where it still rests on the counter.

At the sudden tugging sensation behind his navel, Kyungsoo straightens up, eyes wide as he stares at his back of his hand. His other hand comes up to rest on his stomach, right above where he feels the strange pull. 

His hand shoots out to grab Minhyung by the elbow, startling the younger man. “Minhyung,” Kyungsoo says, pushing out the syllables as quickly as possible. “Do you— do you ever drink from this water? From the cistern?”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun mutters, almost like a warning, his eyes flitting between the two of them.

The young apprentice looks uncomfortable at Kyungsoo’s sudden urgency. He gently shakes off Kyungsoo’s hand. “No, I try to preserve this water for the villagers and patients here,” he says bemusedly. “We live along the northern outskirts. Jongdae and I both. There is a well there that we drink from.” 

Instead of feeling reassured from Minhyun’s response, a sense of horror grows inside of him. The markbearing, the power in it, the way it lingers and stains the water; he’s sure of it now, what it is. 

This time, Baekhyun’s eyes meet his in understanding. A similar fear-stricken expression enters his face. “Kyungsoo?” This time, his name is said questioningly, as if confirming whether their suspicions are the same.

Minhyung is oblivious to their thoughts. “Look, I hate to be impolite, but I need to—”

“It’s the water,” Kyungsoo blurts out, surprising both Minhyung and Baekhyun. At the young healer’s shocked look, he continues, “I think— I think the water is the source of the sickness. Neither you nor Jongdae have been affected, right?”

Minhyung looks hesitant. “That’s true,” he confirms. “But how do you _know_?”

Kyungsoo racks his brain for an explanation. He doesn’t have evidence, not even if he were to reveal the markbearing he could feel pulsating from the water. But he can’t reveal _that_ either, or any semblance of being Moon-marked. Not without putting himself and their kingdom at risk. 

His heart thrums in his chest when Baekhyun interjects, his voice a beacon of comfort, sounding steady where Kyungsoo feels anxious. “Our water had been tainted too,” he lies smoothly. “We were also attacked. We have the tools to fix this.” 

Minhyung’s face settles into something like disbelief. Exhaling heavily, Kyungsoo tries again. “Please, trust us,” he pleads. “Let us fix this. At least with these—the water we brought to you.”

“How?” Minhyung asks. 

Kyungsoo deflates slightly. “We can’t tell you the specifics,” he admits. It does nothing to convince Minhyung. “But just trust us. Please.”

He looks as if he’ll deny them, but then when Jisoo breaks into another harsh coughing fit, Minhyung hesitates. He studies them for a few seconds, before he sighs. “Okay,” he says. “I’ll trust you. Only because you were brought here by Jongdae. But we _need_ water. As soon as possible.”

“We’ll bring it to you,” Kyungsoo promises, straightening up. “I promise.”  


* * *

  
Minhyung informs Jongdae of their suggestions before they can leave, calling the healer downstairs from where he had been tending to the sick elderly. Not unlike Minhyung, Jongdae regards them with hesitation, and for the first time, some suspicion. But perhaps it’s the desperation of having no other explanations that they agree to let Kyungsoo and Baekhyun take the water away. 

But this time, when they head out the back door, they spot the tall figure of Chanyeol sitting on one of the stone benches situated along the pathway, gazing up towards the sky. At the sound of their footsteps, he turns around, face brightening almost imperceptibly at the sight of them. 

“All done?” Chanyeol asks, his cheek dimpling as he shifts so that he’s sitting astride the bench and facing them.

For a moment, Kyungsoo feels a sense of relief upon seeing Chanyeol. The expression that he saw on Chanyeol’s face before they had entered the tavern had seemed similar to how Chanyeol looked after visiting his brother in Dol. A part of him, he realizes now, had been distracted throughout the evening by that expression. 

But the relief fades as quickly as it sets in. They’re going to need to ask Chanyeol to wait longer, and with a lie as an excuse of what they’re doing with the water. A glimmer of guilt sits on the edges of his skin. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says with a hint of surprise in his voice. “Sorry, you must be tired of waiting. We actually have been asked by Jongdae to fetch more water. I apologize but we must hur—”

Kyungsoo feels strangely antsy. “How is your injury?” he says abruptly, shooting a sheepish look at Baekhyun when he realizes he had just interrupted him. It felt like a sudden need, like it was important information to know.

Sending a strange look at them both, Chanyeol answers, “Fine.” He rubs a hand lightly over his abdomen, as if punctuating his sentence. “Jongdae came back out not long ago to tend to it again. Barely a pinch now,” he says with a crooked smile. 

The antsy feeling dissipates, and Kyungsoo lets out a soft exhale. “That’s good,” he says without thinking, but it seems to catch Chanyeol’s attention. The taller man tilts his head as he gazes down at Kyungsoo, a questioning look on his face.

A slightly awkward silence draws out between them before Baekhyun clears his throat. “As I was saying,” he says with a pointed look. Kyungsoo refuses to let himself blush. There’s no reason to blush. “We have to refill these basins with water quickly. We’ll be back soon, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol stands up too, stretching his hands above his head, before wincing and dropping them back to his sides. “I’ll come help too,” he says, likely bored of waiting. 

Slight panic rises in Kyungsoo at the offer. “It’s fine,” he quickly says, raising a hand as if to stop him. “Baekhyun and I can handle it.”

“I think the walk will be nice,” Chanyeol says, thinking Kyungsoo is merely being polite. Without waiting for a response, he reaches out to take the basin from Kyungsoo’s hands. Feeling thrown off, Kyungsoo lets him before his brain catches up and his hand feebly tries to grab the basin back. Chanyeol doesn’t notice. “Is it far from here?” he asks.

“Uh,” Kyungsoo says dumbly, throwing a look over at Baekhyun. If Chanyeol follows them to the cistern, it’ll be difficult to hide his markbearing ability. 

Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip before he replies. “It’s okay, why don’t you see if Jongdae would like any assistance? It seems like it’s only him and his apprentice healer who are aiding the sick.” 

To Kyungsoo’s apprehension, the smile on Chanyeol’s face falters for a moment before he seems to catch himself. “Oh, I...” he glances over at the tavern. “I’m not...great...around the sickly,” he confesses quietly. “It’s...” His voice trails off, the sentence disappearing under a look of guilt. Chanyeol doesn’t finish the thought, but the silence he leaves behind is clear on its own.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun offers sincerely. A troubled expression appears on his face, one that Kyungsoo knows is likely mirrored on his own. Given how patient Chanyeol has been, and with what must have been a difficult wait on its own, Kyungsoo finds himself reluctant to leave Chanyeol behind. 

Shrugging, as if physically dispelling their concerns, Chanyeol offers yet another smile. “So, let’s go?” 

Somehow, both he and Baekhyun find themselves agreeing, and they lead their way back towards the path that inches up towards the castle. Small torches light the path, darkness having fully settled in. The trek is no less easy this time around, even less so with the already-filled basins. 

Chanyeol seems to be struggling with the physical exertion as well. Although their days of travelling together have proven the wide extent of his stamina and strength, the wound must be aggravating him much more than he lets on. Halfway up the hill, he pauses, panting slightly as his face screws up in a grimace. 

“Let me take it,” Kyungsoo offers for the third time, this time firmly. “You should’ve stayed back there, you’re going to hurt yourself further.” He can’t help the nagging tone that slips out.

Chanyeol looks a touch annoyed. “I’ll be fine,” he says dismissively, but he doesn’t protest much further when Kyungsoo takes the basin from his hands anyway, so Kyungsoo knows he must truly be pushing his limits. 

“Do you want to head back first?” Baekhyun asks. He doesn’t look surprised when Chanyeol shakes his head, as if he had expected the taller man’s stubbornness. Still, he slows down slightly to accommodate for his faltering energy.

It doesn’t take them much longer to arrive at the cistern near the top of the hill. Kyungsoo can’t help but feel a sliver of worry snaking under his skin when he notices Chanyeol’s breathing grow ragged as he lags behind them. 

As soon as they stand at the top of the stairs leading into the wide tunnels that lay underneath, Kyungsoo turns back to Chanyeol, who’s clutching a hand to his abdomen as he slowly paces himself up the remaining steps of the hill. 

“You’re not going down,” Kyungsoo says, his eyebrows furrowed. He leaves no room for argument. It’s so he and Baekhyun can nullify the markbearing in peace, he tells himself, ignoring the stab of worry in his heart. “You’ll trip and fall and crack your head. You can help us carry the water back if you wish, but you’re going to rest here and not injure yourself more.” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I agree. Just stay here. We’ll be back up shortly.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, perhaps to argue, but he closes it again. “Fine,” he says a moment later. He sighs, but lets Baekhyun lead him towards a small patch of grass for him to rest. There’s a reluctant look on his face even as they start to head down the winding stairs, Kyungsoo sneaking a small glance.

As soon as they start descending the winding stairs, doubt starts setting in. “What if I’m wrong?” Kyungsoo whispers worriedly once he’s sure Chanyeol won’t be able to hear. It feels inefficient, to return so soon after they had left, and to leave the sickly with no source of water. If he’s wrong, then he’s putting the lives of all the villagers at risk. His stomach roils uncomfortably at the thought. 

Baekhyun’s silent for a moment. “I think we need to try,” he says eventually. “We might not know if it cures the villagers at all, we might leave before then. But it seems like the only answer.” His face settles into something more piercing as he studies Kyungsoo through the dimly lit tunnel. “Are _you_ sure you’re okay with this? This is...you never use your markbearing. You know what it does to you.”

Kyungsoo won’t give himself room to hesitate. “I’ll be fine,” he says, full of bravado even though he knows there’s no guarantee. The last time he had used his markbearing, it had left him bedridden for days. With Chanyeol waiting just outside, they hardly have an excuse prepared if it happens again. But there’s no other choice.

He steals a deep breath now as he gazes down at the still waters. Adjusting his robes carefully so that they don’t fall into the water, he lowers himself into a squat. One hand braces against the smooth wall of the cistern to steady himself. “Ready?” he asks, more to himself than Baekhyun.

Nonetheless, Baekhyun’s hand finds its way to his shoulder, gripping tightly. “I’m here,” he says. It grounds him.

Exhaling slowly, Kyungsoo lowers his other hand to the water. He grits his teeth as his fingertips skim the surface, the slight touch already enough for him to feel the uncomfortable pulling sensation begin under his skin. Then, closing his eyes, he plunges his hand into the water until it reaches his wrist. A sharp gasp falls from his lips as he represses the urge to flinch when the tugging worsens, sharp and strong as if it were a kick to the stomach. It feels like he’s getting pulled inside-out, like his stomach is getting turned and twisted as a surge of energy wells up in him. It feels like a wave, crashing up against a barrier, as if there are fortified walls blocking him from seeing and feeling, battering until he feels it slip, crack, and—

The wave crashes, barrelling into the barricade. Just as sudden as it came, the tug and pull subsides. It disappears. Nothing is left but a sense of sereneness, the stillness of the rainwater pooled underneath them, and Baekhyun’s hand on his shoulder. The remnants of markbearing he had felt in the water earlier dissipates. 

Slowly, he opens his eyes. All that remains is water. Just water. 

Kyungsoo lets himself sag back into Baekhyun’s touch, relief rushing through him at the now-stagnant waters. It worked. His markbearing _worked_. The adrenaline starts to fade, the energy from Moonbearing lifting off his body in waves, leaving him boneless. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo realizes he can hear Baekhyun calling his name. He sounds worried. His eyes are closed—he’s not sure when he’s closed them again. The lime plaster walls of the tunnel feel rough and cool underneath his cheek, too dazed to keep himself upright as he limply slumps against the wall. The use of his markbearing ability has left his energy depleted, the aftereffects settling in like silt. 

With the last remaining energy he has left, Kyungsoo pries his eyes open, blinking sluggishly at an unseen focal point in front of him. Somehow, Baekhyun’s standing over him and his lips are moving, but Kyungsoo can’t seem to hear anything that’s being said. Distantly, he thinks he should respond to Baekhyun anyway. His friend must be worried. And he’s being too loud too, Kyungsoo wants to tell him to quiet down, or Chanyeol may grow suspicious. But his thoughts feel like molasses, and his brain has been drowned inside a thick fog that makes it hard to think. He’s tired. 

This time, Kyungsoo lets his eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you guess who minhyung is in the real world! 
> 
> thank you to everyone who has commented so far ;; i truly read each comment again and again to savour them, and i promise i'll respond soon! they always make my day ;; thank you ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tofufiower)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ♥ how is everyone doing? i hope you're staying warm as we head into winter. take care ♥♥♥

Kyungsoo wakes to something cool and damp resting on his forehead and the quiet murmuring of voices that sound distant, as if it was coming from another room. He blinks to clear his vision and the fog wading through his mind, and is rewarded with the sight of an unfamiliar room when he opens his eyes.

The ceilings are made with clay and lime plaster, similar to the cistern walls, and for a moment, Kyungsoo thinks he must still be inside the tunnel. Slowly, the fogginess starts to clear. His head feels heavy and with some struggle, he looks around the room. A damp cloth falls from his head, landing next to him on the pillow. He picks it up with shaky fingers, squeezing the cloth with his hands to ground himself.

The room is minimally decorated with sparse furnishings and clutter. One small stone table rests in the corner of the room and on top lies a mortar and pestle, a box of vials, and a bowl filled to the brim with herbs. Tucked neatly in one corner are two folded-up patterned bedsheets. A glance down shows that Kyungsoo is nestled warmly in the same type of sheets. 

Confusion sets in as he slowly wakes up, his mind replaying the last events in his memories. He had been in the cistern with Baekhyun, trying to nullify the markbearing that tainted the water. Chanyeol had waited outside, too injured and tired to go down with them. Kyungsoo can’t remember anything after that, least of all how he ended up in someone’s home. 

A quiet shuffling noise catches his attention, and a moment later, Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol’s face peeking around the doorframe. The worried look on his face shifts into surprise when he sees Kyungsoo’s awake, quick enough that Kyungsoo almost misses it. 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, sounding startled and somewhat embarrassed. “Oh, you’re— waking up. Let me tell the others.”

Chanyeol turns back around, his tall figure disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Kyungsoo stares after him in confusion, still too dazed to react. He almost thought that Chanyeol had been blushing, but he’s unsure why he would be. 

The sound of footsteps return quickly, this time with Baekhyun heading through the doorway and into the room. He kneels next to Kyungsoo. “How are you feeling?” he asks softly, taking the cloth from Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo answers slowly as he sits up, gently pushing away Baekhyun’s hands as he tries to help. He glances up at the doorway, but there’s no one else there. Chanyeol’s voice can be heard through the walls in another room, talking to someone else.

Unfathomably and for an indiscernible reason, Kyungsoo finds himself strangely disappointed by this observation. He ignores it, shrugging it off as the residual fog that won’t seem to leave his mind. “What happened? Where am I?”

Baekhyun glances behind his shoulder before he answers. “We’re in Jongdae’s home,” he explains in a quiet voice. “You fainted yesterday. I tried to wake you up, but you...wouldn’t. I thought it was like the last time, when you had been bedridden for days.”

They knew it would be a risk, that Kyungsoo has never learned how to fully control his markbearing ability. The more he pours his own energy into it, the more it exhausts him. He must have been depleted after nullifying the waters. 

For the first time, Kyungsoo wonders if they made the right choice to ignore his Moon-mark his entire life, rather than learning to use it, even if secretly.

“How did I get here?” Kyungsoo asks instead. “Did you carry me?” A sudden thought pops into his mind and he has to swallow down his panic. “What about Chanyeol? Did he see?”

Baekhyun’s voice drops to a whisper and he shakes his head. “No,” says the other man, before he amends himself, “I don’t think so. Not the markbearing at least.” Suddenly, his eyes slide away from Kyungsoo to his hands, a pink tinge spreading across his nose bridge. “I couldn’t exactly hide that you were suddenly _unconscious_ for seemingly no reason. I...might have told him you’re afraid of spiders?”

It sounds so ridiculous that for a few seconds, Kyungsoo only blinks at him. “Spiders,” he enunciates carefully. When Baekhyun winces and nods, a sharp mortification pierces through him. “Baekhyun! You told him I _fainted_ because I saw a spider? How is that supposed to be believable?”

“I panicked! What reasons could I have given him?” he whispers back furiously. “And spiders are scary! Chanyeol agreed too!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in disbelief. When they were growing up, both Baekhyun and Sehun always asked him to take out any spiders when they had wandered into the palace. He could hardly find any reasons to fear them, and found them to be rather adorable with their many tiny legs. 

“Don’t project your fears onto me,” Kyungsoo grumbles, but it’s half-hearted at best. It’s not Baekhyun’s fault he had to come up with a quick excuse for Kyungsoo’s sudden lack of consciousness. Yet, a part of him hates the idea that Chanyeol would think he would be so easily weakened. He doesn’t want anyone to look down on him. 

Baekhyun lets out a small, puppyish whine. Even despite his slight irritation, the sound brings a small smile to his face. He sighs and softens. “How did I get here?”

A sheepish look appears on Baekhyun’s face. “Well, Chanyeol offered at first. He looked quite concerned.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “You did _not_ let Park Chanyeol carry me on his back,” Kyungsoo breathes out, absolutely horrified at the prospect. “Especially not while he was injured.” 

“No,” Baekhyun agrees. “No, maybe if he wasn’t injured himself—but I carried you back to the tavern while Chanyeol helped with the water. Jongdae let you rest in one of the spare cots at first and gave you a rejuvenation potion.” He picks at a stray thread on the bed sheet. “When you didn’t wake up, he graciously offered us to stay the night at his home.”

The man must be a saint, Kyungsoo thinks, as an appreciation for his generosity fills his heart. He feels awful for imposing on them. “Did it work then?” he asks. “The water?”

There’s an uncertain look on Baekhyun’s face and it makes his heart sink. “I’m not sure. It might take time to tell, but it’s time that we don’t have,” he says truthfully. It’s not ideal, and a pang of remorse runs through Kyungsoo. “On the other hand,” Baekhyun continues in a slightly more optimistic tone. “Your fainting spell was distracting enough that they didn’t ask what we did with the water.”

It doesn’t quite feel comforting, but Kyungsoo appreciates Baekhyun’s efforts nonetheless. “Don’t tell me you told them I saw a spider too,” he admonishes, and then reaches out to squeeze the back of Baekhyun’s neck when he only smiles sheepishly in response. 

“I had to keep the story consistent,” he squawks, ducking away from Kyungsoo’s reach, batting his hand away. Kyungsoo lets him when he sees a more earnest expression taking hold on Baekhyun’s face. In a quieter voice, Baekhyun says, “I’m glad you woke up. I wasn’t...I wasn’t sure what to do.”

The concern is clear in his eyes and instinctively, Kyungsoo seeks out his hand again. The tugging feeling that he’s grown long accustomed to when touching him is weaker than normal, like a gentle nudge rather than a pull. Alarmed, Kyungsoo looks down at their hands.

“Feels strange,” he mumbles, curling his fingers into a fist. “Like it’s...not fully there.” He knows it might be a side-effect of his depleted energy levels. Using his markbearing drains him, much more than most people who bear marks. There’s no frame of reference for him, and the uncertainty of how his mark works is...frustrating. To say the least.

A cough at the doorway draws his attention. They look up to find Jongdae, a kind smile on his face. “Good morning, Kyungsoo,” greets Jongdae. He raises a bowl in his hand that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed earlier, as if in greeting, before he walks into the room until he’s standing next to Baekhyun. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing well, thank you,” Kyungsoo responds, bowing his head slightly. 

Jongdae waves a carefree hand in the air, dismissing his polite gesture. “You should eat up,” he says. “It’s not much, but it should fill you up,” Jongdae pushes his hair away from his face as he passes Kyungsoo the bowl in his hand. It’s filled with rice stewed in water, nearly spilling from the sides from how full it is. 

Kyungsoo smiles gratefully and accepts the bowl with two hands. “Thank you,” he says, earnestness steeped into his voice. With a kingdom that’s already taxed on resources and fighting off a plague, Jongdae has not once spared any generosity for them. “How are the patients? I hope I didn’t take you away from them yesterday with my...fainting spell,” Kyungsoo adds, brow furrowed in worry.

“No, not at all,” Jongdae reassures him. “Spiders are frightening beasts.” Somehow, there’s no hint of teasing in his voice but Kyungsoo blushes nonetheless, resisting the urge to glare at Baekhyun. 

From his sidelong glance, he can just see Baekhyun biting down on a laugh as he turns his body slightly away from Jongdae to diguise the corner of his lips twitching. Kyungsoo pokes him in the knee, drawing a startled yelp.

It draws a small laugh from Jongdae. “You two must be good friends,” he comments, before shaking his head. “Minhyung is at the tavern now. He lives with me. We—my spouse and I—we took him in once he began his apprenticeship,” Jongdae explains upon seeing the curious look on their faces. 

“Spouse?” Baekhyun asks, glancing around the room as if Jongdae’s spouse could possibly be hiding there. 

The gentle look on Jongdae’s face shifts into something heavier. “He was taken by Faction,” he says, his voice hushed and somber. Kyungsoo stiffens. “On the night of the attack.” There’s a choked up quality to his voice, as if the words are being forced out. Jongdae clears his throat hastily. “But anyway. Minhyung is at the tavern now making his rounds. And, well, to see whether last night’s water has made a difference.” 

Kyungsoo can understand the desire to not dwell on matters so close to one’s chest, but his heart clenches painfully at the amount of hurt he hears in Jongdae’s voice. “My brother...he was taken by Faction as well,” he murmurs, staring down at the palm of his hands. “Just a couple of moons ago.”

He hears a sharp intake of breath, and then a heavy pause. “You are searching for him now,” Jongdae says carefully. It’s not a question, but Kyungsoo nods anyway, swallowing heavily. Another brief silence follows, before Jongdae clears his throat again. “You are brave.” There’s something like wonder in his voice, and respect too, Kyungsoo hopes.

In the distance, the chime of bells sound through the kingdom, signalling the start of a new hour. As if on queue, Jongdae stands up, patting off his robe trousers. His face turns towards the door a little speculatively before he looks back at him and Baekhyun. 

“It is time for me to check on the patients in the tavern. It won’t take long and I’ll return shortly,” says Jongdae, sounding remorseful. “I’m sorry, I hate to leave you three alone in unknown territory, but you’re welcome to stay and rest as long as you need.” 

He shakes his head. “I shouldn’t trouble you further,” he protests, setting the bowl on the ground next to him. With a deep inhale, Kyungsoo pushes himself up onto his haunches. Automatically, Baekhyun’s hands shoot out to help him. 

Jongdae reaches out, his hand landing on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to halt his movements. “You are no trouble,” he insists. “Please rest up. Of course, I know you must be in a rush to go find your brother...” his voice trails off as his brows furrow. He shakes his head. “But please, take all you need. It really is no trouble.”

“I’ll walk back with you,” Baekhyun offers instead, glancing between Jongdae and Kyungsoo. “Jongdae’s right, we need to start moving on.” His tone is a gentle reminder of their goal, what they set out to do. “But Kyungsoo, you should rest. I’ll go to pack our belongings in the meantime, and to check on the tavern with Jongdae.” 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, his instinct to protest on the tip of his tongue. But then he deflates, sitting back down on the sheets a little clumsily. “I feel awful just sitting here,” he says instead, looking up at Baekhyun imploringly. 

“Don’t be,” Baekhyun says, patting Kyungsoo on the top of his head. He smiles when Kyungsoo scowls up at him. “If you’re feeling better, maybe you can wash up? Jongdae led us to a nearby well.” 

Jongdae nods in agreement. “I believe Chanyeol is there now. Perhaps he can help you with washing if we aren’t back yet.” 

Asking for help from the taller man is the last thing Kyungsoo wants to do. Even the thought of it leaves the back of his neck feeling heated, his heart lurching in his chest. It’s not pettiness—he doesn’t _think_ so—but there’s no other explanation for it. 

If not petty, then why does the idea of Chanyeol helping him wash makes him want to dive into a hole and never resurface?

He keeps quiet though as he watches Jongdae and Baekhyun putter around the room before they head out with the promises of returning soon. And then, Kyungsoo is left with a silent room and the sound of his own heartbeat.  


* * *

  
The silence doesn’t last long. As soon as Kyungsoo finally manages to pull himself upright, leaning on the wall for support, he hears the sound of a door sliding open and the soft padding of footsteps. A low voice is humming a soothing tune, just barely muffled through the walls.

With one hand braced against the wall, Kyungsoo slowly edges out of the room, slipping through the door just in time to catch Chanyeol rounding down the hallways. They lock eyes for a split second. 

It’s enough time for Kyungsoo to catch a good glimpse of the taller man, who must be returning from washing up. His dark hair is brushed back, still wet with water, and Chanyeol’s dressed only in his undershirt and trousers. He hasn’t dried off properly, leaving the undershirt unfastened and his bare abdomen—and his mark—exposed. 

Kyungsoo jerks his head away, staring at the opposite wall instead, as his ears heat up with a dark flush. “You—” he sputters, not sure of what he’s even trying to say. “You’re—”

“I’m what?” Chanyeol says, sounding puzzled. He steps closer until he’s back in Kyungsoo’s line of sight. He bends down a little to make eye contact with Kyungsoo, his gaze intent and searching. Kyungsoo resists the urge to look away. 

Somewhere between yesterday and today, there’s something about Chanyeol that keeps snagging his attention and he doesn’t know why. He has to tear his eyes away from a stray droplet sliding down the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, down his muscled chest. Kyungsoo sucks in a breath and keeps his eyes steadily trained on Chanyeol’s face instead.

Whatever Chanyeol sees, it leaves him satisfied. He straightens back up. Kyungsoo lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

This time, it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to regard Chanyeol with confusion at the pleased look on Chanyeol’s face. He latches onto the sense of confusion like a needed distraction. “What?” he asks, eyes narrowed with suspicion. There’s a small smile on Chanyeol’s face. It’s unnerving. “Is there something on my face?”

It draws a laugh from Chanyeol, who shakes his head. “Glad to see you’re feeling better,” he says. As if to underscore his words, he reaches out and ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair. 

Scowling, Kyungsoo pushes his hand away, immediately combing through the now-mussed locks in an attempt to fix it. His ears burn with embarrassment.

Chanyeol is still smiling at him, a strange little smile on his face. Self-conscious, Kyungsoo wipes at his mouth as discreetly as possible, certain that he must have drooled in his sleep and no one told him. He must look a little unkempt, especially in comparison to Chanyeol. Or, half-wearing, Kyungsoo thinks, as his eyes trail back down Chanyeol’s abdomen. 

His eyes catch onto a pink gash near his belly button, just a few inches below his inky mark. He had nearly forgotten about the wound. “Is it feeling better?” Kyungsoo asks, looking back up at Chanyeol, and then promptly turns even redder when he sees the self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

Chanyeol’s eyes drift down to peer at the wound before he shrugs. “It’s healing faster than if Jongdae wasn’t there. He said he’ll help re-dress it with more herbal medicine once he’s back from the tavern.” 

Kyungsoo frowns. “You should be more careful,” he admonishes. He surveys the wound with a critical eye, wincing when he notices how pink and angry it still looks around the edges. It seems painful, despite how easily Chanyeol’s moving with it. He purses his lips, peering up at Chanyeol. “Yesterday you could have aggravated it just by being so stubborn.”

Rather than looking annoyed like he had yesterday, Chanyeol’s mouth tugs upwards in the corner. “Okay,” he says agreeably, not looking bothered by Kyungsoo’s nagging in the slightest.. Then, his smile grows wider, almost teasing. “Whatever you say, My Lord.”

At the title, Kyungsoo jerks with shock, his eyes widening. But the teasing look on Chanyeol’s face doesn’t shift, and with a rapidly beating heart, Kyungsoo lets out a deep exhale. He was only making fun of him—not exposing his true identity. 

“I’m serious,” Kyungsoo grumbles, crossing his arms. His eyes slide away from Chanyeol and concentrate on the spot on the wall just a few inches away from his head. “What if you ripped it back open?”

Chanyeol lets out another laugh. He shifts closer to Kyungsoo abruptly, reaching out with one finger. Kyungsoo nearly goes cross-eyed as he eyes the hand with a wariness as if it’s a snake about to bite—or worse, an attempt to ruffle his hair again—but then Chanyeol only pokes the middle of his forehead. Surprised, Kyungsoo’s hand flies up to cover his forehead. 

“Then who would have helped you and Baekhyun return last night?” says Chanyeol, and then he takes a step back again. An appropriate distance away. 

Kyungsoo splutters, rubbing the spot on his forehead as if trying to rid himself of the phantom touch of Chanyeol poking him. “Hey,” he admonishes, flustered, his mind blank without anything else to say. 

Before he can respond, the taller man only takes another step back, the expression on his face softening to something more indescribable. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to read his face. 

Chanyeol cocks his head towards the door he had just come from. “Wanna wash up? I’ll show you where to go.” 

“I—” The instinctive urge to protest dies on his lips as he glances down at himself again, wrinkling his nose at the dust-covered robes he slept in. He feels sorry for Jongdae and Minhyung—their sheets must need washing too now. Kyungsoo sighs. “Okay, show me,” he says, surrendering.

They have to take it slow, especially after Kyungsoo shoots Chanyeol with a glare when the taller man tries to help him walk, as they step out of the house. His energy still hasn’t returned completely, lethargy sunken into his bones. But the lingering exhaustion doesn’t detract from the beauty of Sonamu during the day time, and Kyungsoo takes in the surrounding area of Jongdae’s home with wide eyes.

On the outskirts of the kingdom, Jongdae’s home sits at the top of a small peak that overlooks the lumbering slopes of the foothills surrounding them. He can just faintly make out the sandy plains that stretch down below. To the south, towards the centre of the kingdom, he can see the clay-tiled rooftops of the castle rise just above the rest of the buildings.

The well isn’t too far from Jongdae’s home. It takes longer than it would have if both of them were in better shape, but Kyungsoo finds he doesn’t mind when Chanyeol fills the silence with small chatter. He unwittingly smiles as Chanyeol recounts a story of the time he got lost in Sonamu as a child after chasing a cat he found behind a market stall. With the exaggerated motions and the bewildered tone in his voice, Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a small laugh. The taller man is a wonderful storyteller, he privately thinks, as he turns his head to hide his amused smile. 

He almost doesn’t notice that they’ve already reached the small well until Chanyeol’s sentence cuts off suddenly as he peers closely at Kyungsoo. “Are you smiling?” Chanyeol asks, an eager expression on his face. “I made you smile, didn’t I?”

The sudden question takes Kyungsoo aback. “What? No,” he denies, a little nonsensically, the smile still on his face. He slaps a hand over his mouth. His face feels hot to the touch. 

“You’re smiling,” Chanyeol announces triumphantly, his long fingers wrapping delicately around Kyungsoo’s wrist. He gently pulls Kyungsoo’s hand down from his face, looking pleased at the remnants of the smile on his face. “You have a pretty— _pretty nice_ smile, you know?” 

For a moment, Kyungsoo finds himself at a loss for words as his heart skips a beat. His eyes trace the smile on Chanyeol’s own face, and the dimple in his left cheek. It must be the lethargy, still, because Kyungsoo finds himself dazed for a second. 

Then, he snaps back to reality, pulling his hand out of Chanyeol’s grasp. “I’ll—I’ll go wash up now,” he says, stammering slightly. Kyungsoo clears his throat, averting his eyes. “You can go back. Thank you.” 

Chanyeol hums. “I don’t mind waiting,” he offers. “Just to keep an eye out. I promise I won’t look.” 

It’s a horrible idea. Kyungsoo suddenly can’t think of a fate worse than having Chanyeol around while he washes up. He shakes his head vehemently, pushing lightly at Chanyeol’s shoulder. The tugging behind his navel upon the brief contact is stronger than before, and comforting. “I’ll be fine. Go,” says Kyungsoo firmly.

He waits to move until after Chanyeol gives in and turns back around to return to Jongdae’s house. The well is small and rustic, made of a light-barked wood that’s reminiscent of the stooping trees in the sand dunes. The wooden frame has a thick rope tied to it, and when he fishes it out of the well, it’s attached to a small basin to carry the water for cleansing. 

There must be something else in the water. It would explain Chanyeol’s— _erratic_ —behaviour, and perhaps even the unsteady beat of his heart. But when Kyungsoo dips a tentative finger into the water, he doesn’t feel the pull of his Moon-mark. 

Still, he can’t help but remain somewhat unconvinced even as he washes up. It’s the only plausible explanation, he decides. The coolness of the water proves unbeatable though, a refreshing delight against his tired body, and his worries wash away with the rest of the grime. 

His spirit lifts exponentially. The water is almost therapeutic, even if he doesn’t have an extra set of clothes on him, having left them with the horses. Once he finishes, he slowly makes his way back to Jongdae’s home with a lighter heart. 

Gathered outside of the small clay-stone dwelling are Huchu and Meokmul. The sight of his horses draws a relieved smile on Kyungsoo’s face, and he hurries to round the bend of the cobblestone path to pet Huchu. It’s only when he comes closer to Jongdae’s home that he notices another two unfamiliar horses tied to the posts right next to their horses. They’re larger than the Param horses with a deep chestnut coat. 

Huchu whinnies softly when she notices him, and Kyungsoo momentarily forgoes his confusion to pet her muzzle. He’ll ask Baekhyun about it later. “Hey,” he whispers, smiling to himself when she nuzzles into his palm. 

He can hear Baekhyun’s voice coming from inside the house, followed by what sounds like Chanyeol’s own deeper voice. They’re back quicker than he expected. With one last affectionate pet on both Huchu and Meokmul’s flank, Kyungsoo climbs up the path to the house and slides the door open. 

The door opens up to a small kitchen area before diverging into a narrower hallway that leads to the room where Kyungsoo had been sleeping. He hadn’t stopped to take notice of the kitchen earlier, but it’s where he finds Baekhyun and Chanyeol now. They sit around a small table, similar to the one that Zitao had in his home. Jongdae is there as well, setting down two cups of steaming tea on the table.

They turn to greet him upon hearing his footsteps. Jongdae waves at him cheerily, seemingly in a good mood. “Welcome back,” he says to Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun gets up, disappearing to the other room, and returns with a fresh pair of robes. “Here, silly. You look ridiculous,” he says with a pointed look at Kyungsoo’s sodden clothes.

Kyungsoo takes it out of his hands. “Thank you,” says Kyungsoo sheepishly as he turns to head down the hallway to change. When he returns, the three of them are now sitting around the table and there’s already a fourth cup of tea set out for him. Baekhyun immediately shuffles over, making room for Kyungsoo to sit. 

“How is the tavern?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly. He fidgets with the cup in his hands before taking a sip from the warm beverage.

Jongdae’s face brightens up as he exchanges a glance with Baekhyun. His friend is smiling too. “I think it worked,” he says, a glimmer of excitement underlying his words. “For the first time for days, there have been no fevers. _None_.”

Hope blooms in his chest, welling up like a balloon. “Really?” he asks, almost in disbelief. He looks at Baekhyun. A tentative smile appears on Baekhyun’s face. Kyungsoo’s heart pounds in his face and his eyes flit back to meet Jongdae’s gaze. “They’re— they’re okay?” 

The excitement becomes more muted at the question. “Well, we’re not quite sure yet,” he admits. “It looks promising. _Incredibly_ promising. It has only been one day, but all the patients have shown incredible improvement in their conditions.”

Baekhyun nods at his words. “Minhyung and Jongdae spent some time checking up on everyone, and they administered some soothing potions as well.” His eyes are sparkling as he looks at Kyungsoo. “But there have only been good signs so far.”

A small sigh of utter relief escapes at hearing his words. The anxiety of what they had done—what he had done—fades just a little, enough that he can breathe easily again. “Thank the moon,” Kyungsoo breathes out, eyes wide. “Oh, that is so wonderful, Jongdae. I— I hope this means only good things for your kingdom.”

The smile on Jongdae’s lips grows wider, his eyes crinkling with happiness. “Thank you, the both of you. Thank you.” There’s nothing but genuine gratitude in his voice, so earnest, so laden with emotion, that a lump forms in Kyungsoo’s throat as he bows his head in humble acknowledgement.

It feels surreal. Kyungsoo stares down at his hands, still wrapped tightly around the mug. A part of him is suspended in disbelief, that he is capable of— of markbearing at all, and that it can be used to _help_. And yet, his heart still aches. Aches with the knowledge that it is his own mark, the sole existence of it, that has led to Sehun’s capture.

Chanyeol’s voice cuts through his thoughts. “How exactly did you resolve it?” he asks, with a light tone that betrays no suspicion. 

All the same, Kyungsoo’s heart leaps into his throat as he fumbles for an answer. “I...” he starts, scrambling for a plausible excuse. “We, um, we—”

A loud braying interrupts him, momentarily distracting the four of them as they automatically turn towards the sound. Kyungsoo clutches onto the opportunity to change the subject, reminded of the two unknown horses tied to the post outside. 

“I noticed there were four horses outside,” Kyungsoo says abruptly, hoping the others don’t pick up the desperation in his tone, or the sudden change in subject.

Baekhyun follows his lead. “Ah, yes! The horses!” He speaks with a little too much enthusiasm, and Kyungsoo reaches under the table to pinch his thigh. Baekhyun flinches, and then clears his throat. “Ah yes, the horses,” he tries again in a calmer voice. “Jongdae, would you like to...?”

The distraction seems to work because Jongdae suddenly straightens up, his palms flattening out on the table. He looks contemplatively, as if he’s choosing his next words carefully. “I recalled you only have two horses,” he begins slowly. “But you have three travellers.”

Kyungsoo nods, encouraging him to continue. 

“My— my partner and I travelled often to his home kingdom, where he resided before he moved here to be with me. But we have not rode on our horses since he’s...been gone.” His voice is kept carefully steady, but at the mention of his partner, Jongdae stares down into the dregs of his tea. “So I thought maybe the horses can be lent for better use. Then Chanyeol can ride more comfortably too.” 

His heart warms at Jongdae’s words. “Jongdae...” Chanyeol murmurs, but the rest of his sentence gets lost when Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow and an inquisitive look flashes onto his face. “But four horses?” he asks, tilting his head. 

Jongdae looks as if he had been expecting that question. His response takes awhile to come, his face screwed in though—long enough that Kyungsoo’s heart starts beating faster, trepidation settling in the longer the silence draws out.

Then, Jongdae looks up. There’s a determination set in his face, a steady steel to his eyes. His gaze meets Kyungsoo, sliding over to Chanyeol, and then to Baekhyun. He draws in a deep breath, exhales slowly. And then, finally, he speaks. 

“I would like to come with you. I’ve decided after seeing the patients and Minhyung’s own competencies with tending to them.” Jongdae says, to Kyungsoo’s shock. “I would like to come with you. And to find my husband.”  


* * *

  
Following Jongdae’s announcement, a brief moment of shock fills the room. Kyungsoo looks around the table. From the sympathetic look on Baekhyun’s face, he had known exactly what Jongdae was going to say, and to the healer’s right, Chanyeol’s mouth falls slack as he stares wide-eyed at Jongdae. 

It comes as a surprise. Not for even one second had Kyungsoo thought Jongdae would want to travel with them. 

Seeing the look of disbelief on their faces, Jongdae smiles wryly. “I had been thinking about it,” he says, filling the silence. “Even long before you three arrived, I had been thinking about it. It feels—” his voice falters for a second, before it picks back up. “I can’t let my partner be out there and not do _anything_ about it. I couldn’t leave before, not when I’m the last trained healer left in this kingdom.”

Kyungsoo’s heart feels heavy in his chest when Jongdae dips his head down, hiding his eyes from the rest of them. Sympathy claws at him. The pain and the uncertainty of someone you loved being taken away and not knowing how to save them rings out palpably in the air. With a tentative hand, he reaches out, placing it over Jongdae’s hand on the table. There’s no tugging, no pull—no mark. 

Jongdae peers up, a grateful smile on his face. “I feel more confident now with Minhyung here to tend to our patients. Seeing them today with improved conditions...I knew I made my decision already.” The smile grows smaller, but no less genuine. Jongdae slides both his hands up until they’re holding Kyungsoo’s between them. “And because of your brother. Your bravery. I want to be _brave_ too.”

“You _are_ brave,” Baekhyun says. “You have been so brave, all this time.” 

The healer’s eyes turn shiny and he bows his head down, hiding his face from sight. For a few moments they sit there, processing this information for a beat of silence, the enormity of their decisions resting upon their shoulders. From each and everyone of them, Kyungsoo sees hope; a brimming optimism of solidarity and ambition. He also feels—scared. 

“What’s next?” Chanyeol says softly. “Where do we go next?” He looks at them expectantly, but with a gentle patience that surprises Kyungsoo. 

Yet again, he finds himself thrown off course by Chanyeol, who has the least stake in tracking down Faction, but has remained by their side without complaint. Right then and there, Kyungsoo vows to himself that he will dedicate time to find Jongin a healer. He will help Chanyeol with whatever powers he can do so. 

Jongdae gets up, pushing himself away from the table as he picks their empty cups up to set in the wash basin. “I would like to say farewell to Minhyung one more time. But there is nothing else left for me since I had already discussed this with him this morning. I need to take some time to pack for travel, and stock up on my healing kit.”

Baekhyun rests his chin on his palm and lets out a thoughtful hum. “We plan to continue heading northwest as we follow the trade route, eventually wrapping up towards the kingdom of the north. We likely have to request access through the coastal kingdom, but hopefully they have remained unaffected and are affable to our entry,” he adds. With one finger, he draws the rough route in invisible figures on the wooden table, illustrating the path they will need to take. “This may take us an additional few days.” 

“We may need extra provisions then. I can take care of that,” Kyungsoo volunteers, and he finds himself surprised once again when Chanyeol offers to lend his assistance to the task as well. 

With a plan in place, the four of them scatter to officially prepare for their departure. As Baekhyun rolls out the map to study their route carefully, they allow Jongdae his privacy as he sets out first to speak with Minhyung, citing that he’ll meet them outside the tavern once they’re ready. With Chanyeol’s assistance, they secure enough food and water to last them until the next journey. But the supply is low with Sonamu’s trade routes having been heavily cut off, and they have no choice but to plan for another restock at the coastal kingdom.

It takes a little over two full hours but by the afternoon, the four of them set out from the Kingdom of Sonamu and begin their journey westward. 

The trek down the sloping foothills is easier this time around with four horses and with Jongdae leading them. By the time they’ve made it to the bottom of the foothills, the sun has risen to its peak in the sky.

As they come to the southwestern edge of the foothills, Jongdae slows his pace as he looks over to Kyungsoo, then at Chanyeol, with an assessing look. “Are you both okay?” he asks, scanning their faces with concern. “Neither of you had much time to rest your bodies properly. Do you need a break?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I can ride,” he says, determined. “I like riding.” He looks over to Chanyeol for his response, and is startled to see that Chanyeol is staring back at him. For a moment, in the trick of the sunlight, he thinks he sees a tinge of pink spreading across the Firebearer’s cheeks. 

But then Chanyeol turns back to Jongdae and shakes his head as well. “You’re a great healer. I feel great,” he says with a grin. As soon as the words leave his mouth, a thoughtful look appears on his face, as if there’s something else on the tip of his tongue. When he only shakes his head again, Baekhyun signals for them to continue.

As they leave behind the sandstone hills, the rocky clay-slate formations give way once again to loose sand dunes that stretch out towards the edges of the sloped horizons. Unlike the flat plains on the other side of the foothills, the land they are passing through now is filled with inclines and downward hills that shroud their visibility. Small mountainous slopes lay on either side of them and shield them from a battering wind, leaving no other path forward but through the plains that slowly curl towards the northwest. It seems almost like an endless path at first, with no view of the end in sight.

Sandstone steadily gives way, this time to granite as they wind further west. The red-streaked clay fades behind them. Subtle signs of life and colour return to the landscape as rockier formations emerge from the sandy grounds, squat bushes bursting through sand in sparse bristles. Eventually, those, too, grow into green ferns resting upon the sun-baked sand as they fight onwards.

Like the days of travel that they had left behind them, Kyungsoo finds himself exhausted as this day drags into night, the sunlight creeping downwards into the horizon. As shadows grow across the sandy hills, Baekhyun uses his mark to summon a bright orb of light to guide their way.

But it isn’t long until Baekhyun calls for a stop, casting a worried glance at the three of them. He reigns Meokmul in and rounds them off at the front. “Should we set up camp?” he calls out.

They had stopped for brief conversations during their periodic breaks throughout the day, but most of the time had been spent traveling in silence; each person too tired to contribute conversation. Now, hearing Baekhyun’s voice again, Kyungsoo finds that he’s missed the sound of voices filling the air. 

“Let’s,” Chanyeol agrees, quickly scanning their surroundings. The lack of foliage makes it hard for them to set up camp with protection—from both bandits and from the elements—but the path has been barren of other travelers so far, and the weather has been pleasant. “How about the rock there?” 

He points at a medium-sized rock formation, not nearly enough to provide full shelter. But it serves as an anchoring point, and they unload their belongings to set up camp for the night. 

Before they had left Sonamu, they had procured more blankets and sheets for their bedding. Jongdae assists in laying it out now as Chanyeol starts up a fire to keep them warm. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Baekhyun get to his feet from where he had been counting their food inventory. 

“I’m going to do a quick scan of our surroundings,” Baekhyun announces to the group. 

Wanting to be helpful, Kyungsoo stands up too. “I’ll come with you,” he offers.

Baekhyun uses his Lightbearing to summon an orb to guide their way as they explore their immediate surroundings. For the most part, it’s to familiarize themselves with the land, but also to spot any food or water. 

The land is mostly barren aside from a cluster of small, bushy plants that rise only up to Kyungsoo’s ankles. It has dark purplish spiky balls and periwinkle flowers growing from it. The leaves are textured, lines etched heavily into the surface like scars. Kyungsoo looks at it dubiously, but Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to gather a few bunches to carry back with them.

“Are you sure those are safe?” Kyungsoo asks, peering down at Baekhyun’s hands. Up close, it looks even stranger with its spiky exterior. 

Baekhyun lifts his hand and moves the orb of light closer to the flower as he studies it as well. “I can’t remember its name, but I think it’s one of the edible plants in these climates.” 

As part of his training as a Royal Guard, Baekhyun had undergone an extensive education in not only physicality and defense, but in history and the arts as well. Nearly as much as Kyungsoo’s own education, which he had frequently shirked in favour of sneaking into the kitchens or pestering his friend and his brother. One of the learning components was on survival, and Kyungsoo recalls a period where Baekhyun did nothing but point out plants he had learned about during his studies as they strolled through the palace gardens. 

It was pretentious at the time but useful now, Kyungsoo reflects with amusement. 

“Maybe Jongdae will know,” says Kyungsoo, He wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. “He’s familiar with this region, and with plants and herbs.” 

They continue exploring for a few more minutes before they decide to return to their campsite. In the time they had been gone, Chanyeol had finished creating a campfire for them, and they can now see the flicker of flame and light as they near the site. It casts a golden glow over the silhouettes of Chanyeol and Jongdae, their side profiles illuminated as they sit near the flames. 

Kyungsoo pauses as he hears the sound of Chanyeol’s voice once they get close enough. He clutches onto Baekhyun’s arm, stopping him from moving closer. 

“—has almost always been sick, ever since he was a kid.” The crackle of the fire almost masks his voice. Chanyeol speaks quietly, his voice carefully controlled. He stares into the fire, avoiding Jongdae’s gaze. He hasn’t seemed to notice their presence yet. “His condition has steadily worsened over time. Even more so, now that our crops have been—taken from us.” 

The expression on Jongdae’s face is sympathetic as he nods in understanding. 

Chanyeol is silent for a moment. Even through the darkness, Kyungsoo can make out the shape of his throat bobbing as he seemingly swallows around his next words. “I’m looking for a healer.” As if to distract himself, to get his words out, Chanyeol absentmindedly runs his fingers through the coarse sand. “I’ve been saving up to find one. There’s none back in Dol—I thought maybe, in Sonamu, I could find one...” 

He trails off. The words hang in the air, heavy like a sinking stone. Neither Chanyeol nor Jongdae speak for a few beats, the flickering glow of the campfire illuminating their faces. Without realizing it, Kyungsoo holds his breath. He forces himself to exhale slowly. Next to him, Baekhyun is silent too. He can’t see his face from where he’s standing. Kyungsoo wonders what he’s thinking, whether it’s the same as him.

“I’ll go back with you,” Jongdae says at last, cutting through the silence. Immediately, Chanyeol’s head whips towards him in shock. “I’ll—”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hear his next words as he tugs Baekhyun away. It’s quiet between them as they walk away from the camp. Baekhyun follows him easily. He likely already knows the thoughts percolating in Kyungsoo’s mind. Out of everyone, Baekhyun knows him best.

It doesn’t feel right to keep asking Chanyeol to continue on with them, and perhaps not Jongdae either. Guilt sinks like tar in the pit of his stomach. It’s a stark reminder of how many other lives are at stake. Not just their own, not just Sehun’s. 

Somewhere along the way, he’s found himself growing used to Chanyeol’s presence: his warmth, his strength, the playfulness he infuses into the conversations he shares with them. Maybe, even a part of him has found comfort in it. But he can’t keep Chanyeol with them. It’s not right. 

When they return to the campsite again after a short walk, Chanyeol and Jongdae seem to have moved onto a different topic of conversation. They don’t bring up their discussion of Chanyeol’s brother—and neither does Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo.  


* * *

  
The strange flowers turn out to be perfectly edible, and in the morning, Jongdae shows them how to roast them over the fire for additional nutritional benefits. “They’re great energy boosters,” the healer says, plucking out the purplish flowers and placing them on a small cloth. “And the flowers have healing properties.” 

In the morning calm, the air feels cool and peaceful with the sun not yet rising high in the sky. The sunbeams cast a soft glow to their skin. Already, Jongdae and Baekhyun have packed away their beddings, ready to depart for their day of travel.

Kyungsoo has never been a morning person. Still groggy with sleep, he shuts him swollen eyes and hides his face in his arms. He’s still wrapped snugly in his bedding, reluctant to pack them away just yet. 

“Tired?” Chanyeol asks him, amusement clear in his tone as he passes by the Kyungsoo-shaped lump on the ground to pack away his own belongings. 

He lets out a grumble in response, his face still hidden as he struggles to bring himself to move. A large hand brushes his neck as long fingers card briefly through his hair, ruffling his locks, before the hand retreats. Kyungsoo jumps, wondering if it’s Chanyeol, his skin heating instantly when his suspicions are confirmed through Chanyeol’s quiet laugh. His heart skips a beat.

It wakes him up. Trying his best to ignore his reaction to Chanyeol’s touch, Kyungsoo busies himself with restringing his bow before he finally packs up the rest of his belongings. Once he gets up, the fog of sleep finally dissipates. He’s anxious to keep moving.

Neither Jongdae or Chanyeol have said anything about their previous night’s conversation. Wherever the conversation had led last night, they seem content to keep moving along the route for now. Kyungsoo sneaks a glance at Chanyeol, taking in the wide grin on his face as he teases Baekhyun for the sleep lines on his face. He wonders if he should say anything. 

But the opportunity is lost when, after passing out the roasted leaves to the rest of them, Jongdae asks about their plan to reach the next kingdom. 

Baekhyun pulls out the map they’ve been using for navigation and rolls it out next to the fire. Eyeing the flickering flames, Kyungsoo pulls the parchment further away to the amusement of Chanyeol who lets out a laugh. 

Ignoring them both, Baekhyun addresses Jongdae instead. “We’ve reached approximately this point,” he points out on the map, tapping his forefinger on the parchment. He drags his finger along the map until it lands on a point about another half a distance away. “We’re about another day’s trip to the Kingdom of Tayyang.” According to the map, it sits right at the edge of the coastline in a northwest direction. 

Jongdae nods, leaning in closer to get a better glimpse of the map. He taps on another marking towards the north. “And this is where we’ll be ending up?”

“Yes,” confirms Baekhyun. “The Kingdom of Beri. The northernmost kingdom on this land.” 

Kyungsoo feels his heart thump in his chest as he studies the map. His eyes trace along from where Param is marked on the map to the symbol that represents Beri. It feels almost surreal how far they have travelled. Never in his life had he thought he would have the chance to leave the kingdom, but it doesn’t feel like freedom, not when Sehun isn’t safe yet.

Eyes landing on Beri again, his lungs feel full, as if there’s a balloon of trepidation expanding within it. Baekhyun had explained earlier that Tayyang sits at a midway point between Sonamu and Beri. So many answers still escape them; of who the Faction are, or where their base is hidden. Even their motive—it feels hazy, uncertain of _why_ they are looking for power. 

They will soon need a stronger plan of attack. Whether Chanyeol or Jongdae decide to continue with them, none of them can afford to enter recklessly. If both Sehun as well as Jongdae’s spouse have been taken, there must be countless others captive as well. 

It feels like a sober reminder of how little time they have, and they continue their journey once again with a grim sense of purpose.

Heading northwest from their campsite leads them to a steady sloping incline through rock and sand, the path winding at a gradual bend through small grassy hills that shield the four of them on either side. The sandy path narrows at one point, slowing down their progress slightly as they file through one-by-one. The sun remains steadfast in the sky, but the heat is not oppressive. As they continue in the direction of Tayyang, a cooler, salty breeze picks up in the air. It reminds him of Param, and Kyungsoo finds himself enjoying the air. 

Eventually, the sand and stone give way to a circle of trees in the distance, as if the two grass hills are converging into one. The sight of the forest stark amidst the sandy ground. From their position, it appears quite dense, obscuring the horizon beyond it. 

Once they enter the forest, a sense of awe takes hold in Kyungsoo’s chest as he takes in the expanse of the trees. The trees are less thick and less tall than the trees bordering Param, but the leaves are broad and leafy, and the air feels fresh. The soil seems soft, indenting easily underneath Huchu’s hooves, and is a lighter colour, likely mixed with the sand. Once again, the pressing anxiety that congeals like tar in his chest subsides for just one moment, at the novelty of the trees, the sand, the air around him. 

His mood isn’t terrible despite everything. It feels like the birds sing louder here, their songs a cheerful backdrop to their journey. On occasion, Kyungsoo thinks he’s caught the sight of small prey animals darting between the swatches of trees, hiding from their thunderous hooves. There’s a vibrancy to the grass that peeks out from the sandy soil, and the shafts of sunlight softly filtering through the leaves.

According to the map, the forest is large enough that it will take them at least one day to travel through it. On the other side of the forest is the Kingdom of Tayyang, bracketed by the roaring sea just beyond it. Baekhyun tells them with a troubled look in his eyes that, historically speaking, Tayyang has always been well-protected and that no harm should have come its way.

“There is little reason to attack as small of a village as Dol, too,” Chanyeol says. His words are calm, but Kyungsoo reads something—like anger, perhaps, in his eyes. There’s no rebuttal from any of them, not when Chanyeol’s anger is warranted. 

The four of them travel onwards. For a while, the path, much less well-marked compared to the forest by Param, clings to a small stream. Eventually the stream widens into a small lake. Just off the embankment at the bend of the stream, they also find a small clearing of the trees. 

With the sun now sunken past the horizon, they decide to pause for the rest of the night, knowing their shelter is secured and that a source of water is nearby. 

They decide to pause by the stream. The water is clearer here, and Kyungsoo can’t help his small gasp when he notices tiny fish flitting along the waters. Situated far away from most settlements—not seeing even the smaller hamlets that seem to populate the southern coast where both him, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol are from—there is a serenity to the forest. 

With all of them being too tired from another arduous day to bathe in the lake tonight, they quickly refill their flasks before returning to the clearing. Kyungsoo looks longingly in its direction of the lake, vowing to rinse himself off in the morning. Once they reach the clearing, they waste no time before setting up the campfire. 

Baekhyun nudges him as soon as they settle. “One day, I’ll take you back here. You and Se— _your brother_ ,” he quickly corrects himself, “both.” His mouth quirks up in a smile; it’s a promise, a secret. 

To Kyungsoo, it feels like an untenable future, holding the immaterial shape of wisp and smoke. He can’t quite grasp its possibility or its fathomability. But still, his heart feels two sizes too large in his chest, and he _knows_ —he knows he wants this. He wants to be out here, in another time and maybe even in another place; walking through the trees, feeling sand underneath his feet, hearing the birds sing. 

He meets Baekhyun’s gaze and takes in the surety he reads in his eyes. It’s comforting, knowing his friend believes in his future, sometimes more than Kyungsoo does himself. At times like these, it doesn’t feel fair to bring forward the burden of his own worries. So he smiles. “Thanks, Baekhyunnie,” Kyungsoo replies quietly. 

Jongdae shifts in his spot where he’s sitting cross-legged, eyeing them both with a curious expression. “May I ask a question?” he says abruptly. Tilting his head, Kyungsoo nods for him to continue. “Are you—” he waves his water flask at him and Baekhyun. “—perhaps _together_?”

Leaning up against a tree, Chanyeol suddenly straightens up at the question, nearly knocking his own flask to the ground where he had been delicately balancing it on his knee. He lets out a low curse. 

Kyungsoo barely notices, his own mouth falling open in surprise at the question. Growing up inside the palace meant only a select few who work closely with the royal household were aware of him, and that also meant that the same people were already familiar with his long-standing friendship with the son of the Head Royal Guard. He had never even thought of how their relationship could be construed. Baekhyun has just always been Baekhyun to him.

Unhelpfully, Baekhyun laughs loudly at the question as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Kyungsoo shoots a glare at him, elbowing him in the side. He feels strangely flustered by the question. “No!” he says, waving a hand in the air. “Baekhyun? And me?” He shakes his head firmly as if to emphasize his words. 

“You don’t have to sound so offended by the idea, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun teases him.

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo shoves at him again, and then once again when Baekhyun lets out a snort of laughter. His own mouth tugs up into a smile and without realizing it, his eyes land on Chanyeol. To his surprise, Chanyeol’s already looking at him, his gaze strangely intent. Kyungsoo’s ears heat when he looks away again. 

Trying to ignore the weird flips his stomach is doing, Kyungsoo curls his legs until he’s sitting with his knees bent to his chest. Resting his chin on his knees, he peers at Jongdae. “What about you?” he asks, curiosity taking over. “What’s your spouse’s name?”

He’s worried it’s too personal of a question, but Jongdae doesn’t seem offended. “Minseok,” he answers. A small smile flashes on his face as he talks. “He’s actually the owner of the tavern. We met many moons ago, right when he first traveled to Sonamu looking to start a business.” He scratches his chin, a distant look in his eyes, as if getting lost in the memories. “I was still an apprentice healer at the time, and we met by chance, just outside the kingdom, while we were both searching for wild fruits. His for his wines, and me for my potions. It’s hard to think of a time we were separated ever since.” 

His expression turns wistful as he grows silent, a small smile still on his face. It’s clear how deeply enamoured he is with his husband. Kyungsoo finds himself smiling too at the warmth he sees on Jongdae’s face. 

“That sounds nice,” Kyungsoo sighs. He tilts his head until his cheek rests on his knees instead. “Much better than Baekhyun, who moves through lovers as fast as the moon shifts its form.” 

“Hey,” Baekhyun warns playfully. He laughs when Baekhyun reaches over to pinch his nose, his hand coming up to bat Baekhyun’s hand away.

Suddenly, Chanyeol clears his throat. He has a mild look on his face, but his eyes are intent with something that feels weighted. “How about you, Kyungsoo? Do you have any...” he pauses, trying to search for the right words. “Any...lovers?” 

Baekhyun suddenly breaks into snickers, while a calculating expression flashes on Jongdae’s face, before it drops into something more neutral. The question unmoors him, not expecting to be asked that, and Kyungsoo’s heart pounds a little harder in his chest. Chanyeol averts his gaze, staring at the flames as if he is contemplating jumping into it. 

“Um,” Kyungsoo stammers, searching for words. It’s as if his mind has suddenly gone blank. He cannot _fathom_ why anyone would want to know, least of all Park Chanyeol. “Not exactly,” he admits, a little embarrassed. 

Choking out another laugh, Baekhyun bites down on his lip. Kyungsoo glares at him. He fails to see what’s so amusing. Then, to his horror, he says, “There’s Woobin.” There’s a wicked smile on his face. 

Unlike Baekhyun, who is known to be as handsome as he is charming, or Sehun, who has been meeting the princess in the neighbouring Kingdom of Su with _”good feelings,”_ he has had little chance to meet others. 

Beyond his admittedly juvenile attraction to Woobin, Kyungsoo had not thought much of romance at all. It never bothered him before, but his inexperience feels embarrassing now. 

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to sense his mortification. His head jerks up at Baekhyun’s response. “Woobin?” he repeats. His tone is impossible to read and somehow, it makes Kyungsoo’s heart do strange flips in his chest. “Who’s Woobin?” 

“No one!” Kyungsoo rushes to say, feeling suddenly panicked as he straightens up, sitting cross-legged instead. The words come falling out, as if he’s sprinting to complete his thought. “No one, just, um, my brother’s tutor. That’s all.”

Baekhyun’s accursed smile doesn’t leave his face. “Kyungsoo’s had a crush on him for _ages_. He once asked a traveling shaman if she could predict whether they would get married.” 

Next to him, Jongdae looks suddenly amused as well. 

For some reason, Chanyeol slumps as if he’s run out of steam. “Oh.” 

“I was fourteen!” Kyungsoo is quick to exclaim, a protest on his lips. “You tried to eat a slug when you were fourteen! We all do dumb things.” 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun seems unfettered. “That was just a prank to see if you would freak out, it was funny! Now your massive crush on Woobin on the other hand—”

“It’s gone. Long over,” Kyungsoo cuts in, feeling an edge of desperation grasping at his words. As soon as he says it, he’s startled to realize that it’s true. He sees Baekhyun’s mouth open, a look crossing his face as if to ask _’since when’_ , and Kyungsoo interjects before he can speak. “I don’t have a crush on Woobin anymore,” he restates firmly, as he looks up at Chanyeol’s eyes. 

The strange look passes from Chanyeol’s face as he seems to relax. “Oh,” he says again. “That’s go—”

“Do you?” Kyungsoo interrupts, the words slipping from his mouth before he even processes it. “I mean, do you have...anyone?” His stomach lurches, clenching uneasily. He blushes when Chanyeol looks surprised. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he even asked. It just—it just felt like he needed to know. 

The glow from the flames dance across Chanyeol’s golden skin, highlighting his features. He tilts his head, meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze. His left cheek dimples. “No,” he says softly, but Kyungsoo hears it loud and clear.

In the distance, he can hear Jongdae say, “ _Oh_.” Kyungsoo pays it no mind, a sudden ease in his stomach unclenching the muscles he hadn’t even realized that were tense. His own heart pounds loudly in his chest, nearly thunderous in his ears.

And then suddenly, for the first time, Kyungsoo can’t help but notice how handsome Chanyeol is. His heart flips in his chest once more. There’s a softness in his gaze, something tentative that makes Kyungsoo feel like his heart is going to burst. Absently, he presses one hand against his chest, feels the thumping underneath his fingertips. It feels—it feels almost similar to how he felt around Woobin—

His arms fall down to his side, landing in his lap.

Oh. _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg finally...i've been excited to post this chapter!!! relationship progression!!!! i'm excited to hear your thoughts!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tofufiower)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7!!!! we are almost halfway through the story now!!!!

For what feels like the thousandth time, Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably in his bedroll, turning onto the other side to try and get comfortable. The sound of soft snoring surrounds him. Usually, he finds it comforting, a sign that he’s safe and with trusted allies. Today, it filters through the edge of his consciousness as yet another thing that keeps him awake. 

Kyungsoo recalls the play of light and shadow across Chanyeol's face, the lines and curves of his handsome features, and he feels his ears heat once more. He turns until he’s laying on his stomach, pressing his face against the bundle of cloth he’s been using as a makeshift pillow, as if it’ll repress the stuttering of his heart and the flush across his face. 

Around Woobin, Kyungsoo had always been a nervous jumble of nerves. It was a point of teasing for Baekhyun for as long as he could remember. Whenever he had gotten within a couple feet of the older man, he would turn red and unable to speak. A part of him always yearned for his attention, for his praise and acknowledgement. But even then, the forbiddenness of crushing on his younger brother’s _teacher_ was too illicit for him. He wasn’t lying last night—it was a childish crush, something dumb that he knew would never pan out.

With Chanyeol, he feels...

Kyungsoo’s heart lurches in his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut, shakes his head, before reopening his eyes again. No. _No_. It’s not time to linger on these thoughts. He has to focus. For the sake of Sehun, he can’t be distracted by a momentary flight of fancy. 

He sighs. It’s futile to try and sleep any longer with these thoughts running through his head. With one last forlorn look at his bedroll and the snoozing faces of his companions, Kyungsoo slips away from the campsite with his bow and heads towards the small lake just a few paces north from the clearing. 

The sun has just barely slipped above the horizon. The shadows of the trees are long and twisted across the sandy soil in hues of indigos and violet. The dusky sky is clear. Soon, the rest will awaken, but for now, Kyungsoo decides to take advantage of the early morning air to bathe in the clear lake.

In the early morning sheen, the lake glows with the remaining vestiges of nightfall. The waning moon and the fading constellations twinkle up ahead, casting a dim light across the waters. Standing on the shores of the lake, Kyungsoo allows himself the simple pleasure of drinking in the beauty of the clearing. 

He sheds his clothing and his bow into a neat pile on the shore before dipping a toe into the waters. It’s frigid, not yet warmed by the heat of the sun, but it feels refreshing on his exhausted body. Slowly, he wades in deeper, shivering from the cold waves touching his bare skin. The water moves in gentle ripples and Kyungsoo finds it easy to submerge himself deeper, cleansing his body of the hard travel of the days before. 

Kyungsoo skims his hand across the surface, watching with some distant fascination at the rippling water. It’s the first time since they left Param that he’s been able to bathe fully like this, rather than dousing his body with well water, and he wants to savour it before they must continue on their journey. A part of him longs for the heated springs they have back at the palace, but he quickly suppresses the thought. He has all the time in the world to bask in luxuries _once_ they find Sehun again. 

Everything falls away with the water. The sun is kissing the horizon now, the dusky violets now turning into pinks and golds as the sun begins to rise. Kyungsoo lets himself drift once the water reaches up to his shoulders. His body acclimatizes to the frigidity, welcoming its cool temperature to wash away his thoughts. Like this, Kyungsoo can almost forget the strange emotions he feels around Chanyeol. 

He’s startled out of his reverie by movement near the treeline. A twig snaps. Silence. Kyungsoo’s hackles rise as he tenses, edging closer towards the shore to where he left his bow. It’s not until his fingers grasp around the smooth arch of the wood that he feels more at ease, more prepared. 

Nothing emerges from the trees.

Kyungsoo waits a beat, and then another. “Who’s there?” he calls out. If they are aware of his presence, then he wants to at least make it clear that he’s ready for theirs. 

There’s no response at first, but then a dark silhouette emerges from the trees in the direction of their campsite. Slowly, through the glimpse of light from the gradually brightening skies, Kyungsoo makes out the faint outline of Chanyeol walking into the clearing. 

Chanyeol has a contrite look on his face. “Sorry,” he apologies sheepishly. “I noticed you weren’t back at the campsite when I woke up, and was wondering where you had gone. I, um. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He sounds faintly embarrassed, his eyes trained intently on an invisible spot just above Kyungsoo’s head. 

For a moment, Kyungsoo relaxes at the sight of Chanyeol, the adrenaline slowly leaving his body at the lack of threat; until he processes his own state of undress. Abruptly self-conscious of his own nudity, he squeaks, tossing the bow back onto the shores, and submerges back into the waters until he’s covered up to his neck. 

Silence elapses between them, and Kyungsoo winces at the tinge of awkwardness as Chanyeol still struggles to meet his gaze. Mortification sets in like hardened sediment at the pit of his stomach. 

Kyungsoo has never cast much thought over his own body before. At one point, he used to scrutinize the Moon-mark on his thigh almost daily and sometimes, he would pinch at his belly fat at his tummy and wonder if he should listen to his mama and stop sneaking into the kitchens. The train of thought never spiraled further. Kyungsoo was seen by no one, and so he rarely faced the pressures of public perception that Sehun did. 

Looking at Chanyeol’s averted eyes now, the glancing thought can’t help but pass through his mind, a sudden confrontation of inadequacy that he’s never considered before. The thought sits ugly inside him. Kyungsoo frowns at the feeling, shaking his head. It doesn’t matter, he scolds himself. It doesn’t matter what Chanyeol thinks. He’s okay with himself, and that is enough. 

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo sinks down further. He hides his face partially by the water, hoping it’ll diffuse the blush spreading across his cheeks. Not wanting the silence to draw out further, Kyungsoo rises just enough so that his mouth is above the water. “You should bathe too, if you need to,” he says carefully, forcing himself back into some semblance of self-control. 

Chanyeol starts, nodding jerkily. “Um, yeah. Right! That’s, uh, that’s what I came to do.” His voice sounds a little funny, and Kyungsoo does his best to chalk it up to the strangeness of the situation. But then Chanyeol moves closer to the shore, slowly as if approaching a wild animal. Without looking at Kyungsoo still, he promptly strips off his clothes and tosses them to the ground.

He isn’t prepared—and a yelp escapes his lips, his eyes widening, as he whirls around to face the other way. Embarrassment floods his chest. It was a bad idea to invite Chanyeol into the lake. Kyungsoo has no idea what came over him. He’s never been around others aside from his own personal attendants in this state before. Despite the cold waters, Kyungsoo feels as if the temperature has risen, his body suddenly feeling hot and heated.

The sound of splashing reaches him as Chanyeol wades in. He can’t see him, but the image of Chanyeol moving through the lake, his taut muscles tensing from the cold, surfaces in his mind nonetheless. Flustered, Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip as he keeps his eyes trained intently ahead, hunching his shoulders forward. 

The movements cease quickly after. “Sorry,” Chanyeol murmurs quietly. In the din of the forest, it reaches Kyungsoo clearly. “You can turn around now.”

Kyungsoo hesitates before he moves, turning slowly until he’s facing Chanyeol. The other man hasn’t waded in far, just enough so that his bottom half is hidden in the rippling water. His abdomen is exposed to the air, and Kyungsoo’s eyes can’t help but trace along the definition of his muscles. He lets his gaze trail down to the outline of his mark, before his eyes flit back up to meet Chanyeol. When he sees the taller man staring at him, Kyungsoo feels his ears heat further, but he doesn’t look away. 

There’s an indescribable tension that bogs down the air, and Kyungsoo fights the urge to fidget. He flinches slightly when Chanyeol clears his throat again, as if dispelling the awkwardness between them. “You’re up early today,” he says with an injection of casualness that Kyungsoo knows is a little put upon—but he grasps at it nonetheless. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kyungsoo responds, looking west towards the slowly peeking sun. “What about you?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Me too,” he says simply and then hesitates, “something on your mind?” 

The question comes as a surprise and Kyungsoo shifts his gaze back to Chanyeol. On the taller man’s face is an expression that Kyungsoo thinks reads a little bit like worry. Warmth rushes through his body before he can suppress it, and he scratches his cheek in hopes of hiding his blush. 

But he can’t tell the other man that thoughts of him are what partially kept him awake, so Kyungsoo lets out a quiet hum instead. “Just...just thoughts about my brother,” he says at last, a half-truth.

A look of understanding dawns on Chanyeol’s face, and the earnest sympathy he sees reflected in the other’s eyes sends a sharp pinprick into his gut. “We’ll find him.” Chanyeol’s voice is determined. He takes a step forward. Then, a little softer, “Your brother is well loved. He’s lucky to have you.” 

Kyungsoo’s lips curl into a small smile as he shakes his head. “I’m the one lucky to have him,” he says, thinking of all the hardship Sehun has gone through as the crown prince. Despite the pressure of responsibility resting on his shoulders, never once has he complained about taking the throne in Kyungsoo’s place. The smile turns bitter when he recalls Faction’s motivations for attacking Param. It’s his fault in the end, too. 

“You’re a good brother,” Chanyeol says encouragingly, as if he could hear Kyungsoo’s self-deprecating thoughts. “Is there a large age difference between you two?”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo responds. “No. He’s 19. I turned 22 during the first moon of the year.” It occurs to him that he doesn’t know Chanyeol’s age either. “How old are you and Jongin?” he asks curiously.

“Jongin is your brother’s age.” A smile quirks on his lips. “And I’m 24.”

Two years older than him. Kyungsoo files the fact away in his mind. “Did you always get along with him when you were younger?” Him and Sehun bicker, but they’ve never fought over anything more serious than the last slice of pie. 

A wry smile flashes on Chanyeol’s face. “I resented him when I was younger,” he admits, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Kyungsoo follows the movement with his eyes, helplessly noting the way it accentuates Chanyeol’s biceps. He’s dragged back to the present by the other man’s voice. “He has always had a bad heart, and I used to think our parents loved him more than me because they had to take care of him more.” There’s something that feels like regret in his voice. 

Kyungsoo’s heart twinges in his chest. “Your parents...” he starts the question before trailing off with hesitation. 

“Dead,” Chanyeol says. He doesn’t elaborate.

They lapse back into silence for a few moments. Kyungsoo studies his face, taking in his handsome features as his mind goes back to the conversation he heard between him and Jongdae two nights ago. Slowly, haltingly, Kyungsoo struggles to say what has been weighing on him ever since. 

“The other night,” he starts, hesitating when Chanyeol tilts his head to show he’s listening. “I didn’t mean to, but I overheard a part of your conversation with Jongdae. About...about healing your brother.” 

Chanyeol nods, not looking quite confused, but hesitant like he’s not sure what Kyungsoo is trying to say.

“You and Jongdae—neither of you are bound to me and Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, trying to work the syllables out. They feel clumsy in his mouth. He’s unaccustomed to articulating his thoughts, not like this. “I _know_ how important Jongin is and— and if you want to return, you can. You _can_. With Jongdae. Baekhyun and I can continue north, and we will find my brother _and_ Minseok.” He ducks his head, staring at his own reflection in the water. “You left Dol to do something important. I don’t want to take that away from you.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t respond at first, an inscrutable expression on his face. Eventually, he sighs, raking his hair away from his face once more. “Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it.” It sounds heartfelt, but Kyungsoo isn’t sure how to read it. “Jongdae and I...we haven’t talked about it. For now, he’s volunteered to return to Dol to see if he can help Jongin. But...” 

He trails off. Kyungsoo waits for him to complete his thought, but he doesn’t. At the look of confusion on Kyungsoo’s face, Chanyeol smiles at him. “We’ll see. There are some things that we both want to do first. Jongdae really wants to be there for Minseok.” 

Kyungsoo notices he doesn’t elaborate what _he_ wants to do, but he doesn’t prod. As for Jongdae—it makes sense. He doesn’t want to take away the healer’s opportunity to find his husband either. 

After another beat of silence, Chanyeol speaks again. “Maybe you should start addressing me with the right honourifics seeing how I am older than you,” he adds in a teasing voice. It’s a non sequitur, meant to diffuse the lingering awkwardness in the air. Maybe to even change the subject. 

Kyungsoo lets him, but he can’t help the immediate flush, some part of him liking the idea more than he would like to admit. The playful smile on Chanyeol’s face is maddening, he thinks, as his heart skips a beat. “No way,” he says instead, hoping it comes off just as playfully. “You would have to start acting your age first.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look offended, his smile growing wider instead. He angles his body closer, taking another step towards Kyungsoo until he starts to have to crane his head just slightly. He tries not to flinch backwards as his heart pounds harder at the proximity. 

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol casts a scrutinizing eye down Kyungsoo’s figure, as obscured as it is by the water. Kyungsoo has to repress a shiver, and he knows it’s not from the cold. “I’m not the one who still has some growing to do. You’re so small. What am I? A head taller than you?”

“That doesn’t count,” Kyungsoo retorts, hoping his voice will come out stable and unshaking. The water acts as a security blanket and he sinks in lower, glad that his mark isn’t visible like this, but he wishes he kept his shorts on nonetheless. The thought is fleeting, more distracted by the weight of Chanyeol’s gaze. “I’m a perfectly fine height and I could take you on in a fight. Hand-to-hand.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle bright as he takes another step closer. Kyungsoo can almost feel the heat emanating from his body, and he swallows hard when he can feel his own body craving to step closer to his warmth. 

The smile on Chanyeol’s face turns indulgent. “You’re right. I like your size.” His voice is nonchalant, and Kyungsoo blinks up at him, mouth falling open just slightly at the comment. His heart stutters in his chest. “I’d like to take you up on that challenge someday. Don’t you dare think I’m underestimating you, Kyungsoo.” His voice drops lower, the deep tone sending tingles down Kyungsoo’s spine. “With your bow? You’re _incredible_ in battle.” 

Kyungsoo’s mouth is dry as he tries to swallow around the lump that’s formed in his throat. “I have some tricks up my sleeve without any weapons too, you know,” he says. 

“I’d love to find out someday,” Chanyeol murmurs. “I think we make a pretty good team, don’t we?”

Standing this close to him, his mind feels foggy and sticky with molasses, unable to focus beyond the warmth he feels from Chanyeol’s skin. His eyes trace along his handsome features before falling down to the soft curve of his lips. It’s almost as if a Timebearer has slowed time down for them, or perhaps a Lightningbearer has infused electricity through the lake; as magnetized as he feels, he can’t look away from the taller man. 

Only the sound of their breathing fills the forest air. His breath hitches when Chanyeol’s gaze dips lower to his lips. The thought filters through his mind—whether he could kiss him, whether he could surge on the tips of his toes and press his body against his—but as soon as his mind processes the thought, it’s as if a taut string has snapped and Kyungsoo jerks backwards. 

The moment breaks, the tension dissolving as if cut by one of Baekhyun’s blades. His heart pounds in his chest, so loud that he’s almost afraid that Chanyeol is able to hear it. For a moment, he doesn’t know how to react or how Chanyeol will react. Whether it will have ruined something between them—whatever that _means_ , he has no clue. 

But Chanyeol only smiles, taking a step back as well. It doesn’t feel awkward when the warmth still hasn’t left his face. “Want to hear about the time Jongin accidentally set a crop on fire when he was eight?” he asks, out of nowhere. There’s a look of understanding in his eyes, but Kyungsoo feels like he doesn’t understand _anything_ about himself right now. Still, it feels like an offering of peace somehow. 

Tentatively, he nods. Without missing a beat, Chanyeol launches into a ridiculous story about him and Jongin. Word by word, the strange tension wrenching his chest falls apart as Chanyeol draws soft laughter from him, the memory in his story as vivid as his description. 

Kyungsoo’s heart refuses to beat at a normal pace, stubbornly pounding against his chest even when Jongdae and Baekhyun find them not too long after. They decide to join them in the lake for a quick bath before they embark on their journey once more. Kyungsoo has to be more careful not to leave the lake before them in case they see the mark on his thighs.

All the while, he finds himself replaying the warmth of Chanyeol’s body and the intensity in his eyes. He wonders whether his lips would be as soft as they looked. He wonders if he’ll ever find out.  


* * *

  
The route to the Kingdom of Tayyang winds steadily through the forest and runs alongside the small flowing river. They weave through the trees without a pause, the sound of hooves beating across soft soil echoing in the silence. The early morning bath was a much needed refresher, but it meant they left their campsite a little later than planned as a result. 

A torrent of feelings rest inside of him, moulding into an indistinguishable shape that feels unfamiliar and unrecognizable to Kyungsoo. He tries not to linger. Despite himself, Kyungsoo steals a glance at Chanyeol, takes in the fluidity of his movements, the bunching of his muscles as he smoothly guides his horse along the path—and his heart speeds up. 

As if sensing his gaze, Chanyeol looks behind him. His heart stutters when their eyes meet. There’s something sweet in his gaze, the small smile at seeing Kyungsoo, like there is something secretive that’s being shared just between them two. It must only last for a few seconds at most, but it feels like a moon cycle has passed before Chanyeol eventually turns back around to focus on moving forward.

He senses the weight of another pair of eyes watching him, and Kyungsoo turns to the other side to see Baekhyun casting a puzzled glance over at him. His friend raises his eyebrows, shooting a look over at Chanyeol before his eyes flit back to Kyungsoo. A silent question.

Sometimes, he can’t help but feel like a child under Baekhyun’s knowing stare. The other has always had a knack for knowing when Kyungsoo’s hiding something from him. It’s how he got Kyungsoo’s crush on Woobin out of him. He had been content to take it to his deathbed until Baekhyun confronted and bribed him over a slice of strawberry cake roll. His flush deepens and he tears his gaze away from Chanyeol and his wind-swept hair to look forward instead. His friend will have questions for him later. Privately, he hopes Baekhyun will forget.

Their journey to Tayyang is long underway when the trees begin to thin around them, marking their proximity to the kingdom. Here, the earth loosens up once more, going from packed soil to a wet sand. The land begins to gradually slope downwards, a subtle enough slope that Kyungsoo hardly notices except for how Huchu has to rebalance herself to the pull of gravity. He slackens the reins in response. 

Birds fly up ahead, the flap of their wings a mild distraction as Kyungsoo fights the urge to crane his neck up to the sky to watch their flight. He’s never seen such a distinct pattern of birds, with large fluffy feathers and jewel markings on their crests. He wonders if it has to do with the air here; it smells saltier. more pungent. Unused to the smell, Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose. It’s cooler too, with a swift breeze ruffling through their loose robes and their hair, bringing along the same salted scent. 

Just as Kyungsoo grows used to the saltiness in the air, a loud cry sounds up ahead, piercing and high and sharp. It feels horribly reminiscent of when they found Jongdae in the way that his head automatically turns towards the sound, his whole body going on high alert. Through the shroud of the forest, the scream seems to echo around them. His heart pounds faster in his chest. It’s a sickening, terrifying noise.

With the narrowness of the path winding through the trees, they had been moving in single file with Jongdae helming at the front. The healer turns to look at them, coming to a quick stop and signalling towards the sound. A sombre look appears on his face, serious with intent as he opens his mouth to say something when the scream comes again. This time, it sounds like it’s coming from closer. 

They haven’t encountered anyone else on these paths yet, and he has grown used to them traveling on seemingly empty land. But they have reached the outskirts of Tayyang by now. Kyungsoo wonders, worry swimming in his veins as Baekhyun dismounts his horse, if it is a villager of the kingdom that they are hearing. 

Following Baekhyun’s lead, the rest of them also dismount their horses. They pause briefly to tie them to the nearby trees, not having time to seek a more remote location off of the path to dismount. Kyungsoo keeps his bow in his hands, his finger running along the bow string. 

“It sounded like it was coming from this way,” Jongdae informs them quietly, nodding towards the left of the path they’ve been following. 

“You can stay here if you’d like,” Baekhyun says. He looks concerned, pulling Jongdae gently to the side. “We can go look.” 

The healer shakes his head. “No, you might need me. I have a dagger. I’ll be okay.”

There’s no time for a debate, and with one last worried look, Baekhyun nods and signals for them to follow him. Automatically, both him and Chanyeol step in front of Kyungsoo as if to protect him. He wants to roll his eyes—at least Baekhyun has an excuse, he has been trained to guard him—but in the wake of the now-faded screams, the silence feels deathly. Unease settles in the pit of his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo motions for Jongdae to stand behind him, as they slowly inch through the forest. 

The oppressive silence hangs heavily around them as they move as stealthily as possible in the direction where they heard the loud cry. His heart thumps against his ribcage, every muscle in his body tensed as if bracing for an attack. The grip on his bow tightens when his palm becomes clammy. A twig snaps underneath one of their feet, startlingly loud in the quiet. Kyungsoo doesn’t waste time mulling who it was, too focused on the churning in his gut. Something feels wrong.

A strange sound catches his attention. It sounds almost like hissing, a scattering noise that doesn’t sound like any animal that he’s ever heard before. Puzzled, Kyungsoo pauses so abruptly that Jongdae nearly bumps into him, but he hardly registers the movement. The strong sensation that something is wrong grows stronger.

Out of the corner of his vision, a shadow flashes ahead of him. Pure instinct rushes through him as Kyungsoo throws himself at Chanyeol, his hand wrapping around the other man’s biceps as he _yanks_ Chanyeol just a few steps back, nearly knocking Jongdae down as he does so. In the same instant, a large figure launches out from the trees, pelting down on where Chanyeol had been standing previously. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, confusion filtering through his senses when he registers what has attacked them. 

It’s a wolf, or it would be, if it were not made entirely of sand with indistinguishable features; it has no face, no eyes. He’s not particularly familiar with wolves, but he knows they don’t look like this. The creature is unfathomably large, easily towering over even Chanyeol and looks to weigh twice as much. 

Stunned, Kyungsoo watches with his feet rooted to the ground as the creature slowly judders into motion. Somehow, despite not being made of flesh and blood, it churns in its spot with stuttering, jolting movements until it faces Baekhyun. His friend stands on the opposite side, now separated from the rest of them. 

The strange hissing sound returns. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he realizes it’s coming from the creature itself as fine sand particles fall and scatter onto the ground as it slowly staggers back a few steps. The hissing grows louder as its hind legs drop, ready to pounce. 

Baekhyun slowly draws out both his blades, his legs widening into a stance, ready to spring away from an attack. His eyes narrow in concentration, but Kyungsoo sees a bewilderment on Baekhyun’s face that shocks him out of his own frozen fear. Holding his breath, Kyungsoo pulls out an arrow, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart as he prepares himself to fight off this—creature. From the corner of his eye, he sees the glow of fire smoking above Chanyeol’s palms as well.

The creature darts towards Baekhyun. The force of its movement leaves behind an indent in the ground where it stood before, its lumbering figure crashing towards the Lightbearer at a speed that seems impossible for what it is made out of. Just as Jongdae lets out a shout of warning, Baekhyun dodges out of the wolf’s charge. His foot pivots gracefully, his twin sword slamming down in an arc and embedding itself into the sandy pelt of the creature. 

With a single slash, the wolf creature explodes outwards into a rain of sand that beats down upon them. Kyungsoo shields his face from the sudden onslaught. 

Before they get a chance to breathe, however, the particles slither along the ground. His breath catches in his throat when they begin moulding together, his heart stopping at the strange sight. Each particle draws upon each other, forming clusters until they grow in size, and within seconds, another massive wolf stands in its place. 

Baekhyun doesn’t blink, shifting his stance to slash at the wolf once more. The blade connects—but just as quickly, the gouge left behind patches over as more sand moulds into place. 

It jerks Chanyeol into gear. The Firebearer winds his arm back before launching a searing blast of flame aimed at the wolf’s hind legs. Flames envelop the wolf, halting it in place as its legs are incinerated. Within seconds, the flames dissipate, leaving behind a glassy sheen on the legs. Then, just like before, particles of sand build and mould together until the wolf is restored in its original shape. It seems to barely notice the brief hindrance, its blank face fixated entirely on Baekhyun as if there was no other presence. 

“What in the moon...” he hears Chanyeol mutter next to him.

At that moment, Kyungsoo feels useless. The grip on his bow tightens as he readies his bow once more. He doesn’t know what to do—it seems impervious to their attacks, whatever it is. With wide eyes, he watches, horrified, when the beast darts towards Baekhyun once more. With its hulking mass, the creature jumps off of a tree as leverage to gain air and launches itself at Baekhyun, leaving a deafening crack behind as the tree trunk splinters under its weight. A gasp pulls from his mouth when Baekhyun dives out of the way at the last second, falling to the ground in his haste as the wolf pounces where he had just been standing. The creature lands with a heavy thud, dislocating the earth and soil underneath where it lands. 

It takes a few seconds to find Baekhyun again, its skin shifting and churning in a grotesque manner as it slowly turns in the direction of Baekhyun. Taking advantage of its momentary distraction, Chanyeol aims another burst of flames of where the snout of the creature would be if it were a real wolf. Just like before, the sand bursts into a flame, before it evaporates into a strange glass that quickly patches itself. Before it can complete its remorphosis, Chanyeol sprints to where Baekhyun is trying to pick himself off the ground, and hauls the Lightbearer away from the wolf. 

Jongdae gasps in his ear, an abrupt noise that startles Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, I think— I think this might be someone’s markbearing. Look!” he hisses to him. 

Dark cloth flashes in the corner of his eye, and Kyungsoo turns in the direction of Jongdae’s frantic finger. A glimpse of a figure quickly retreats back into the trees. Without a second thought, Kyungsoo launches after it despite Jongdae’s protests. The danger is momentarily forgotten, footsteps crashing through the underbush as he chases after the figure.

The dark cloth flashes up ahead once more, and Kyungsoo can faintly make out a hooded figure racing ahead towards what appears to be a small clearing. The slight head start means there’s some distance between them, but it feels negligible when his eyes narrow in on the glow emanating from the figure’s hands. Jongdae’s right: it’s a markbearer. 

All thoughts of the risk of the situation disappear from his mind. He may not be a trained soldier like Baekhyun, nor can he wield his markbearing ability as easily as Chanyeol, but he has his bow. Years of learning from Baekhyun has left him confident and assured, and the adrenaline disguises the nerves that arrested him just moments prior. 

With a deep breath, Kyungsoo raises his bow, his arms tensed as he pulls the arrow back with all his strength, instinct taking over at the stretch of the bow and the snap of the string. He lets go. 

The arrow hits its target, striking home in the hooded figure’s shoulder just as he’s about to reach the clearing. The figure lets out a pained cry, his hand automatically moving to cover the wound, as the light bleeds from his palms until it dissipates entirely. 

There’s no time to loosen his guard. With one hand gripping at his bloodied shoulder, the figure turns to Kyungsoo, their face shrouded by the hood. Once again, their hands begin to glow with the power of their markbearing, and the earth underneath Kyungsoo’s feet starts to rumble and shake. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t let himself pause. He pulls another arrow back on the taut string. This time, when it sails through the air, it pierces the figure straight through the chest. His breath comes out in pants, blood thrumming in his ears, as he watches the hooded figure fall to the ground with a dull thud. 

The rumbling stops. Behind him, the sound of battle quietens as well. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo walks towards the fallen figure. Adrenaline is still thrumming through his veins, but his hands begin to tremble despite himself. He tries not to think about what he had just done. His breath comes out in pants as he retrieves his arrows from the figure, his stomach lurching at the sight of blood. Kyungsoo looks away and tries instead to focus on the danger he was in, that his friends were in.

He hesitates, but then reaches down towards the hood. His fingers pause and hover just above the head of the figure as his stomach clenches with discomfort. A wave of nausea sweeps over him. Shaking his head, Kyungsoo steels himself to reveal the face of their assailant. His fingers slowly close around the cloth of the hood.

Just as his hand touches the cloth, another hooded figure darts out from the clearing just a few feet away from him. Before Kyungsoo has time to react, something slams into him. His breath slams out of him as a merciless grip wraps around his throat, pressing him onto the ground. 

He lets out a pained shout that turns into a noiseless cry as the grip tightens around his throat, cutting off his airway. Kyungsoo gasps, instinct that forces him to scrabble for air as he thrashes against the hold. Dark spots flicker into his vision. Just barely, he can make out yet another telling glow coming from the figure, and faintly registers that it must be another markbearer. 

Kyungsoo reaches up to grasp at what is restraining him, his fingers registering the texture of rough bark. At once, he feels the tugging behind his navel, the deep pull that urges him to nullify, to extinguish the markbearing underneath his fingertips. As he fights to take in air, the will to breathe taking over his mind, he follows the internal pull, letting it crash his senses as he channels the energy to his fingertips. It builds up, like a high tide battering against a wall, the power inside of him growing hungrier and hungrier for release. It presses against every corner of his mind. 

Then, abruptly, several things happen all at once. A rush of searing hot heat rushes past him in an explosive blast, engulfing the second hooded figure entirely in flames. The figure lets out a wailing, terrifying cry as he relinquishes his hold on his markbearing. With the sudden shock of being released, the pull of Kyungsoo’s own markbearing disappears as the rough bark falls loosely to the ground, leaving him free. 

Kyungsoo lays on the ground, panting for air, as he fights to collect himself. His eyes are shocked wide, but unseeing. A hand settles on his shoulders and he flinches away before he hears Baekhyun’s familiar voice soothing him with quiet little hushes. Kyungsoo blinks, his vision struggling to focus. Baekhyun helps him sit up as he rubs comforting circles on his back. 

Baekhyun is murmuring something in his ear. “You’re okay, we got you, we got you.” The repetition of his words help, the sounds and syllables slowly registering as Kyungsoo gradually comes back to himself. His heart pounds against his chest, loud enough to almost drown out Baekhyun’s voice. 

It’s only then that he notices the large hand wrapped around his. His vision slowly returns to him as his breathing calms down. Chanyeol tightens his hand around Kyungsoo’s when he looks up at him, meeting his eyes. Kyungsoo traces his eyes along Chanyeol’s face, noting the way his hair is matted to his forehead, damp with sweat. There is a bruise forming along his jaw. His eyes land on the stricken expression as he scans Kyungsoo for any other injuries. _I’m okay_ , Kyungsoo wants to say. His throat doesn’t cooperate. 

Jongdae’s horrified voice interrupts his thoughts. “Oh _God_.” 

Laying next to Jongdae’s feet is an unconscious young woman, her pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat and dirt as she lays deathly still. Blood seeps from a gash along her forehead, forming a puddle of crimson underneath her.

Kyungsoo’s heart drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! let me know what you think :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tofufiower)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of the new year! happy new year everyone! and welcome back kyungsoo! literally about to vibrate out of my skin for the first kyungsoo (and first chanyeol!!!) we get to see this year...i miss them both so much ;;

Kyungsoo climbs unsteadily to his feet with Baekhyun’s help. He tugs Kyungsoo’s arm over his shoulder to support his weight as he half-carries him to where Jongdae is standing. Kyungsoo tries to tell him that he’s okay, that nothing happened in the end, but his hands still tremble with shock and his heart feels as if it has fallen from its place. Chanyeol hovers around him as if he expects him to collapse any moment.

Jongdae crouches next to the young woman, his hand gentle on her skin as he checks for her pulse. It’s a tense few seconds before Jongdae breathes a sigh of relief, a palpable exhalation of distress. “She’s alive. Her pulse is strong.” 

“Will she be okay?” Baekhyun asks, his voice quiet as he gives Jongdae space to work. The healer pulls off his outer robe, bundling the cloth into a tightly-packed cushion to pillow her head as he checks for her wounds. Up close, Kyungsoo can see that there is a gash along her forehead where blood sluggishly trickles onto the grass. His stomach rolls uncomfortably at the sight. He resists the urge to check behind him at the two figures that still lay behind them. 

The healer doesn’t respond at moment, narrowed eyes checking over for any other wounds before turning back to the gash. Jongdae nods sharply. “I think so,” he says, turning to dig through his pouch for his healer supplies. “It looks like they knocked her out to silence her. They must have heard us approaching.” 

Pulling out a few small glass vials filled with a viscous amber liquid, Jongdae sets to work on healing the young woman. Like he had done for Chanyeol, he selects an array of herbs to bandage the wound on her forehead.

They watch in silence as Jongdae heals her. Kyungsoo feels dazed, his mind replaying what had happened just moments earlier. The silent forest no longer feels peaceful. Perhaps the two assailants had been mere bandits, but the small pouch tied to the woman’s waist, seemingly untouched despite the blow to her head, says otherwise. Their attacks were vicious and aggressive, and yet nothing was looted from her.

The more unsettling fact was that somehow, they knew they were coming and they weren’t afraid of using their markbearing to attack first. The churning in his gut is too strong to ignore, all of his instincts screaming at Kyungsoo that _something_ more powerful is at play. 

A gentle nudge to his side startles him from his thoughts and Kyungsoo gasps, instinctively moving away. Baekhyun’s worried eyes meet his, studying Kyungsoo closely as his mouth twists in concern. 

Forcing himself to relax, Kyungsoo drops his hand—not noticing that he was biting his nails from nervous habit—and smiles weakly. “I’m okay,” he says, unconvincing even to his own ears. 

Baekhyun frowns. “You should sit down. Chanyeol and I will secure the perimeters.” He glances surreptitiously back, in the direction of where Kyungsoo knows the two men have been left laying on the ground. 

Resisting the urge to shudder, Kyungsoo shakes his head. He doesn’t want to be weak. “I’m fine,” he says again. His voice is raspy, and he has to clear his throat. “I’ll— I’ll help—”

“No.” It’s Chanyeol who speaks this time. His hand comes up to grip Kyungsoo by his shoulder, the touch eclipsing him. The familiar tugging in his navel returns, along with a flutter in his chest. “Help Jongdae instead. We’ll bring our horses here.” 

But there isn’t much he can do to help Jongdae except assist with cleaning the wound. The tugging in his navel appears once he touches her—either she’s a markbearer, or the assailants have done something to her. He hopes it’s the former.

Surprisingly, it helps ground him, and breathing comes a little easier to Kyungsoo again by the time Chanyeol and Baekhyun return with their horses. His breath hitches when he notices the grim look is etched onto their faces. 

In Chanyeol’s hand is a small glass vial. At first, Kyungsoo thinks it’s empty, but then the sunlight catches on the glass and he realizes it's half-filled with a clear liquid. Chanyeol holds it up, squinting at the liquid. “We found this on...” _their dead bodies_ goes unsaid as he trails off, his eyes flitting to Kyungsoo.

“May I take a look?” Jongdae asks, sitting back on his haunches. For now, they’ve done as much as they could have for the young woman. 

Chanyeol nods, handing the glass to Jongdae who studies it curiously. With careful hands, he uncorks the vial, and gently wafts the lip of the vial towards his nose. Jongdae pauses. “Scentless,” he mutters, before trying again. “I can’t smell any herbs. Nothing that can give me an indication of what this is used for.”

“Do you think that she could have been poisoned?” Baekhyun asks, glancing at the unconscious stranger. A note of revulsion stains his voice at the prospect. They had assumed the injury was solely physical but if there is something more insidious coursing through her system, then they need to act quickly to get the poison out of her body.

A thought flashes in his mind as he recalls the poisoned cistern in Sonamu. Kyungsoo squints at the vial, inching closer to Jongdae so that he can study the vial as well. “Can I see?” he asks quietly, and thanks Jongdae when he hands him the vial. 

Nothing happens when he grabs the vial. Kyungsoo sighs, frowning at the small vessel. With the glass acting as a barrier, he won’t be able to sense any markbearing. Not unless he touches the liquid directly. He entertains the idea for a moment, but shuts it down when he sees Baekhyun shooting him a look. It’s clear the other man knows what he’s thinking, and even Kyungsoo has to admit it would be stupid to directly touch an unknown liquid. He hands it back to Jongdae.

The healer carefully slides it into his pouch, cushioning the fragile glass with his herbs. “We’ll see if we can find a way to identify what this is. For now, there’s not much more we can do but to get her to safety.”

Baekhyun takes out the map, scanning the parchment quickly. “We’re close to Tayyang. She likely came from the kingdom. We didn’t find any horses in this area, but perhaps she traveled by foot.”

A noisy sigh escapes from Chanyeol’s lips, one hand coming up to brush his hair away from his forehead. “Those men...” He looks frustrated. “Why did they target her? They didn’t seem like simple bandits.” 

The unspoken question lingers in the air—whether or not they are a part of Faction. 

In the end, they resolve to carry the young woman with them back to the Kingdom of Tayyang. Baekhyun helps Chanyeol to pull her onto the saddle in front of him, with his horse being the largest of them all. It slows their pace a little as they travel more carefully, mindful of jostling her injuries.

According to Baekhyun, a few hours still remain on their path to Tayyang. By his estimations, they will reach the kingdom gates at sundown. He fusses over Kyungsoo, worried about him traveling so soon after being attacked but Kyungsoo only shakes his head, setting his lips in a firm moue of frustration.

None of them are leaving unscathed. Baekhyun winces as he mounts Meokmul and favours his right side, while Jongdae’s palms are scraped. The bruise on Chanyeol’s jaw has darkened into a discoloured smudge. His own throat feels hoarse and tender. By the subtle glances Chanyeol gives his neck, he’s guessing a bruise has formed as well. He resists the urge to touch the tender spot with his fingers, clenching his hands around the reins as he tries to focus on getting to the next kingdom safely.

The tree gradually thins out as the soil turns into sand and sandstone. By the time they emerge from the densely packed foliage, the sun has already begun to recede and sink down the horizon, casting golden and orange hues across the horizon. The salt in the air grows stronger yet, and eventually they reach an expanse of blue that stretches alongside the sandstone road. 

The ocean glitters under the setting sun.

Despite the unease still churning in his gut, a ballooning sense of awe fills his chest as Kyungsoo looks out to the glittering blue sea. It’s unlike anything he has ever seen before. Back in Param, the southern border of their kingdom sits right on the banks of a river that weaves through the land—but the wide expanse of water before his eyes feels astronomical in comparison. 

The salt tickles his nose. Kyungsoo startles, realizing the salt comes from the ocean, picked up by the sea breeze that ruffles through their hair and their clothing. Suddenly, he wonders if the water tastes as salty as it smells.

Chasing along the expanse of blue-green sea is the sandstone path they are now travelling on. In the distance, it swells into great, magnificent sea-worn rugged cliffs that shield the land against the ocean. An arc of trees sit behind them as they look out toward the north. At the edge of the cliff lies the distant silhouette of sloping red-streaked clay roofs that stretch out generously along the sandstone. 

The Kingdom of Tayyang. 

It’s colder here, and yet it hardly seems to matter when the beauty of the ocean feels unmeasurable to Kyungsoo. A glimmer of excitement flickers in his belly as he stares out towards the sea. 

The clip of the hooves on stone draws him out of his thoughts, and Kyungsoo urges Huchu along to catch up, moving away from the sea and towards the kingdom. His heart stutters when Chanyeol looks back at him as soon as he reaches them again, an expression that Kyungsoo can’t read flashing on his face. It’s gone as soon as it appears, and in its place, a small smile curls at his lips instead. Before he can react, Chanyeol turns back around, his hand coming up to brace the unconscious woman on the saddle from bumps in the path. 

No more words are exchanged as they head directly towards the gates of the Tayyang. They make sure their weapons are stowed away and sheathed, an unspoken understanding between them all as they approach a foreign kingdom. With the turmoil that seems to have plagued the lands in the coming moon cycles, they have no gauge for how hostile Tayyang may be—or how much of it has been left, if at all.

There are four guards stationed at the outpost, all of them wearing a padded armour with spiraling silk embroidery lining the leather that reminds Kyungsoo of waves. It’s a different style than he’s accustomed to, more suitable for the cooler temperatures of the northwest coast. Upon sighting them, they tense with their hands automatically landing on their blades. But they do not attack.

Baekhyun, who is once again leading at the front, opens his palms wide in a universal symbol of peace. The guards do not have a visceral reaction. It’s a good sign; it means they are allowed to advance closer. 

As soon as they are within earshot, Baekhyun speaks up, his voice loud and steady. “We are travelers seeking a place to rest,” he announces to the guards. His voice is the picture-perfect example of diplomacy, and Kyungsoo feels a spark of pride in his best friend’s capabilities. “We came across two assailants in the forest that borders your kingdom and found a young woman who had been attacked. We think she may be a villager of your kingdom and we have brought her back for safety.”

This catches the guards’ attention. The head guard, adorning a cornflower blue sash around his waist with his scabbard tucked in, steps forward. His expression is stony and unreadable. “Who?” 

Baekhyun gestures for Chanyeol to come forward. The head guard’s eyes widen when he catches sight of the unconscious woman, the hand on his blade once again tensing up. In the same moment, the three other guards rush up, quickly pulling the young woman off the saddle and into their arms. Whoever she is, it becomes abundantly clear that she’s someone of importance.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches when the guard glares at Baekhyun, the air suddenly growing tense as animosity thickens in the guard’s eyes. “Identify yourselves,” he growls out, more hostile than when they had first arrived. 

Baekhyun remains calm, though he straightens up in his saddle. “My name is Baekhyun. I come from the southern kingdoms.” He glances over behind him. “This is Chanyeol, from the village of Dol, and Jongdae from Sonamu.” His eyes land on Kyungsoo. “This is Kyungsoo. He came with me.” 

There’s a moment of hesitation, his anxiety a low thrum in his heart, before Kyungsoo decides to speak up. “We are looking for my brother, and his husband.” He gestures to Jongdae. Swallowing heavily, he continues. “They have been captured, and we are trying to find them.” 

The guard looks as though he isn’t convinced, but he doesn’t move to draw his sword out either. “Explain what happened,” he demands.

Baekhyun takes the lead once again, carefully explaining what had happened in the forest with the two assailants. He leaves out some of the details, and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel grateful when Baekhyun doesn’t state how they escaped from the two hooded figures. When he explains how they found the young woman and her wound, the look on the guard’s face hardens. By the end of the explanation, an unreadable expression is on his face. 

The silence that falls after Baekhyun’s words trail off is tense. Kyungsoo resists the urge to wipe the sweat from his palms onto his pants as the guard carefully studies them all. His stony eyes feel like an excavation, one that has Kyungsoo worried that he will dig too deep. 

But then the guard takes a step back. Without taking his eyes off of them, he pulls a lever, and the gates slowly draw open on a pulley. Then, he turns to the other guards, who still carry the young woman in their arms. “Take them to the King.”  


* * *

  
Another four guards join them at the gate, enclosing around them as they lead them to the stables for their horses before taking them to the palace. In comparison to both Sonamu and Dol, the kingdom is bustling, the central plaza busy and filled with merchants even as the sun sinks below the horizon. The guards lead them away from the busy paths and into smaller alley ways that wind between homes and shops where the villagers are less likely to see them. Kyungsoo suspects it’s less for _their_ privacy than it is for whoever the woman is, now cradled protectively in the arms of one of the guards.

Kyungsoo edges closer to Baekhyun subconsciously, trepidation growing at the imposing silence from the guards. The other man reaches out for his hand, tucking his fingers between his own, and Kyungsoo lets out a soft exhale at the grounding touch. It draws the attention of Chanyeol, who was walking in the front next to Jongdae, and he turns around. When his eyes land on their intertwined fingers, an unreadable expression that makes Kyungsoo’s heart stutter flashes on his face. Silently, he faces forward once again. 

The palace sits on the edge of the cliff, outlooking the wide expanse of glimmering blue underneath it. A rock outcropping nearly shields the front gate from view, large enough that Kyungsoo has to crane his neck to take it in. Etched directly into the stone are a set of symbols, made of twisting, curling interlocking lines with an orb that rises above it. 

Another set of guards stand at the gate. They are adorned in fine cloth robes with the same leather armour clipped over top. A matching symbol is stitched in silk onto their robes. It must be the royal insignia. A messenger must have been sent ahead because the guards open the gates for them as soon as they arrive. 

The palace is massive, its clay and sandstone walls stretching from end to end of the cliff, expansive enough that Kyungsoo can’t see beyond it. The architecture style reminds him more of Sonamu than it does in Param, in that the palace is made of one main building, rather than scattered smaller buildings that have their own designated use. At a glance, Kyungsoo doesn’t see any other exits. While there are plenty of large windows that adorn the walls of the palace, it looks like there is only one way in and one way out. Two large stone statues sculpted into magnificent koi fish sit on either side of the palace’s main gates.

Next to the statue, two royal staff are standing in wait. Although they wear no armour, the sleeves are stitched with the same insignia. One of them, a woman with a round face and laugh lines that frame her mouth, gasps at the sight of them. 

“Sooyoung!” she cries out, before rushing towards the unconscious girl. Her fingers find the woman—Sooyoung’s—pulse, and the grim expression on her face alleviates slightly at whatever she feels. In a hushed voice, she says something to the guards that are supporting Sooyoung’s unconscious body. Then, with the older woman, they head directly into the palace, leaving the four of them behind with the rest of the guards. 

The remaining royal staff is still waiting for them, an older gentleman with an austere expression on his face. He looks at them impassively, barely casting a glance at the four of them before he, too, turns on his heels. “Follow me.” 

They are led into the palace without further prompting. Inside, the furnishings are ornate and majestic with gold-trimmed frames lined along the walls. At each doorway are more stone carvings of koi fish, the royal insignia etched into its body. The hallways are long and wide, and it feels as though they are being led through the maze as they follow the man through the halls. Eventually, they stop in front of large oak doors that reach as high as the ceiling. Opulence seems to be embedded in every corner. The man knocks. 

A few seconds later, a voice is heard through the thick doors. “Come in.” 

Inside, the interiors of the room are even more lavishly decorated. Ornate stone carvings sit on all four corners like guardians, their presence made even more apparent against a vividly painted wall in jewelled shades of blues and greens. Two large open-faced windows offer a glimpse into the courtyard, where a beautiful pond surrounds the back of the palace. The window itself is surrounded by the same gold-trimmed frame as the hallways, and more symbols that Kyungsoo can’t identify are etched around the wall. If the traditions are similar to Param, the symbols are likely for protection and auspiciousness. 

At the furthest end of the room are large pillars draped with a golden embroidered curtain. They surround a small set of steps that lead up to the elevated throne, burnished in more gold and carved partially of wood. And on the throne is the King. 

He’s younger than Kyungsoo had expected. His mind had conjured up an image of someone much older, similar to his own father, but the man sitting on the throne can’t have much more years on any of them. He regards them with distant silence as they shuffle into the room and bow deeply in greeting. 

One of the guards steps forward, head bowed in respect. “My King, we have brought these men to you as they claim they have found Princess Sooyoung unconscious and injured in the forest.” 

A flicker of surprise flashes on the King’s face. He straightens slightly. “Sooyoung? Is she okay?” His voice is worried and soft, betraying the stoniness on his face. 

“We believe so, my King,” the guard responds. “There is a wound on her forehead, and we suspect she was knocked unconscious. She has been taken in by the Royal Healers to monitor, but her pulse is strong and we expect her to wake up soon.” He gives them a sidelong glance. “It appears that some healing has already been attended to by someone.”

Relief is palpable on the king, the expression softening up his intimidating face as he leans back into the throne. “That’s good,” he says. Turning his attention to them, he studies them carefully. The narrowed focus of his gaze is a little nerve-wracking and Kyungsoo resists the urge to bite at his nails nervously. “Did one of you heal my sister?” he asks abruptly. 

Jongdae nods, raising his hand slightly. “I did. I am a traditional healer from the Kingdom of Sonamu.” His voice is steady, but Kyungsoo notices the slight trepidation in his eyes. 

The King merely observes him for a few tense moments before he speaks again. “What leads you to my kingdom? Travel is growing rare these days.” 

It’s intended to be a neutral comment perhaps, but Kyungsoo finds it difficult not to read into it as a cryptic reference towards the strange fear that now plagues the lands. He knows Baekhyun does the same when his back stiffens just slightly. Traveling between kingdoms has been an essential part of trade for years, and the unspoken halt that seemed to go largely unnoticed in Param—until recently—leaves a sickly feeling in his gut. 

Jongdae reiterates the explanation that they had given to the guards, his fists clenched tightly at his sides when he mentions their missing loved ones. With every iteration of the story, the pang in Kyungsoo’s chest where his heart is feels stronger, and he wonders if Jongdae feels similarly when he is reminded about Minseok. Sympathy tugs at his heart like a burning ache when a pained look flashes on Jongdae’s face. He bites down on his bottom lip. 

“We were traveling through the forests to seek shelter and food supplies in Tayyang when we heard a scream in the forests,” Jongdae continues. Still, the King’s face remains unchanged. “We were attacked by two markbearers, and when we finally were able to overcome them, we found your sister, bleeding and unconscious. We healed what we could and took her back with us in case she was from Tayyang.”

The King studies them silently, his face impassive as he takes in their words. Nodding slowly, he looks contemplative. “Thank you,” he says at last. “For your bravery in searching for your spouse—” then he glances at Kyungsoo. “—and your brother.” The king’s face softens, a grateful smile playing on the corner of his lips. “Thank you for saving my sister.” 

A knock sounds at the large oak doors before it’s pushed open. Another man wearing royal robes enters the room, bowing fully to the king before he straightens up to whisper a message in the king’s ears. At the king’s nod, the royal advisor dismisses himself from the room once more with a bow. 

Whatever the message was, it must have been good news because the King straightens up in his seat once more. 

“Sooyoung has awoken and is lucid,” he informs the room. In front of him, Jongdae slumps in relief, tension seeping from his shoulders at the news. The king’s smile widens, showing off two dimples in his cheeks that make him look boyish and younger than his status implies. He turns his attention to them once again. “Apparently, Sooyoung insists on coming to dinner. You should all come too. I am sure my sister would like to thank you personally.”

A brief moment of shock passes through all of them at the King’s invitation. Kyungsoo exchanges a glance with the other three men with wide-eyes, before over a decades’ worth of lessons on royal proprietary and etiquette kicks in. He bows at the waist, touching his hand to his heart. “Thank you,” he murmurs. 

When he straightens back up again, an inquisitive expression is on the King’s face as he glances between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Before Kyungsoo can interpret it, though, the expression falls away and is replaced by the same dimpled smile once more. Turning to his guards, the King instructs them “Set up four rooms for them. We shall dine shortly, but you are welcome to retire to your rooms at any time during the feast.” 

The head guard nods, bowing deeply. “As you please, King Yixing.” 

The four of them are led into the opposite wing, no less opulent than the rest of the palace. It appears to be the living quarters, perhaps of the other Royal Staff as well as where the guest rooms are located. The head guard had delegated them to an attendant, who beckons them to individual rooms. 

Despite his own upbringing, Kyungsoo finds himself gaping slightly at the apparent wealth of the kingdom. Although he’s privileged enough to have his own quarters, there certainly aren’t enough living spaces to house as many guests in their own rooms. After traveling on horseback for days now, the luxury feels unimaginable. 

“Please settle in as you need,” the attendant says. “I will return shortly to lead you to our dining pavilion for dinner.” And with a bow, he politely excuses himself, leaving the four of them standing in the hallway and staring at each other. 

No one moves for a second. Kyungsoo takes in the astonished look on all their faces, and he knows they’re all thinking the same thing—of how surreal the whole situation feels. Just a few hours ago, they had been sleeping on the forest floor together. It’s the first time Kyungsoo will be able to sleep alone since they have left Param.

Jongdae moves first, sheepishly smiling as he scratches at his neck. “See you all soon?” he says, a smile playing at the corner of his lips, before sliding open the door to the room furthest to the right. 

Baekhyun scans the remaining rooms. “I’ll take the outermost room. Kyungsoo, can you take the second? Is that okay with you, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes at the clear show of protectiveness from Baekhyun, but refrains.

Startled, Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, sure. I’ll, um, see you later then,” he says, his eyes locking onto Kyungsoo. The sudden attention on him makes his heart flutter. Mutely, Kyungsoo nods back. He watches Chanyeol’s back as he heads into his own room.

Baekhyun clears his throat, and Kyungsoo spins around to face him again. There’s a knowing look on his face. “Chanyeol—”

“No,” Kyungsoo interjects, blushing hotly, shutting down the rest of his words. “I’m— I’m going to put my belongings away.” He tries not to think about the teasing laugh behind him as he staunchly does _not_ run away from his oldest friend as he escapes into his own room. 

The interior is simple, but elegant in its design. Pushed against the wall is a sizable bed with a wooden frame and covered in comfortable cotton quilts. Thick curtains surround the bed in what seems to be the signature blue silk material of the kingdom. A silk sheet lies on top, more for aesthetics than any utilitarian purpose. 

There are no gold trims here, no ornate carvings, but a large window opens up to the sloping cliffs and the expanse of sea. On the opposite side of the bed is another sliding door, and Kyungsoo pulls it open with curiosity.

To his surprise, it’s a bath chamber. A large wooden tub sits in the centre of the room on top of stone tiles, with a smaller pail right next to it. There’s no water in the tub, but small bowls filled with ginseng, peach blossoms, and a variety of plants, flowers, and spices that Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize are lined up neatly along the wall. Subconsciously, a smile finds its way to his face at the prospect of taking a luxuriating bath. If there’s one luxury he missed, it was this. 

After dinner, he decides, he will soak himself in the healing waters of Tayyang.  


* * *

  
Just as the sunlight wanes into the darkness, the four of them are brought once again by the attendant to a large hall located in the centre of the palace.

Much like the rest of the palace, the hall is enormous with high ceilings that stretch above their heads, and ornamental paintings and carvings displayed along the rich blue walls. Mulberry bark lanterns hang from beams across the ceiling, emanating a warm and comforting glow. Five rectangular wooden tables are lined up in rows in the centre of the dining hall. 

The feast hasn’t started yet when they arrive, kitchen staff still bundling into the hall with their arms ladled with bronzeware brimming with food. Steaming bowls of rice are placed at every seat, with the shareable dishes taking the centrepiece: a large pot of soup that smells hearty and a little like seafood, a smaller pot of seaweed soup, aromatic stews that are topped with fresh vegetables and tender pieces of pork, glistening strips of meat that have been barbequed and well-seasoned, as well as a dozen little side dishes that all smell fragrant and strong. Kyungsoo’s stomach rumbles noisily at the sight. 

“Wow,” Chanyeol breathes out at the sight, his own eyes widening as he takes in the bustle. “I’ve never seen this much food in my _life_.” 

Sitting at the most central table is King Yixing, who is happily chatting away with the young woman from the forest. If it weren’t for the bandage on her forehead where her wound is, Kyungsoo would have never known she had been injured and unconscious with how lucid she appears. 

King Yixing spots them as they enter with the attendant, his face lighting up in the same dimpled smile as earlier. “Come, sit here,” he says warmly, gesturing at the four seats open at the table. “I never introduced myself earlier, did I? My name is Yixing,” he continues once they seat themselves. “This is Princess Sooyoung.”

They had introduced themselves to the king earlier, but they do it once more now for the princess as they exchange bows. “How are you feeling?” Jongdae asks, sounding concerned. 

Princess Sooyoung smiles, her eyes curving into pretty crescents. “Like there’s barely a scratch on me,” she says lightly. “You must be the healer that helped me right? Thank you.” 

Jongdae shakes his head. “I’m glad you’re alright,” he says humbly, just as the King announces the start of their feast. 

They all dig in voraciously. Kyungsoo tries to pace himself as he slowly indulges in the richness of the stews and the freshness in the seafood. Even back at Param, they don’t eat this lasciviously. In his ear, Baekhyun chews noisily as he shovels the food down eagerly. He has to remind himself that they’re in esteemed company, resisting the urge to elbow his friend in the ribs out of habit. 

Even with the food serving as a distraction, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel an increased awareness of Chanyeol. Somewhere during their time spent together, it’s as if something in Kyungsoo has shifted. Through the din of the noise and conversation in the dining hall, Kyungsoo fights a smile when he notices the look of wonder spread on Chanyeol’s face. The other man treats each bite with a distinct awe. It’s— it’s nice, Kyungsoo thinks, seeing the blatant happiness on his face. 

Once there is a brief lull in their meal, all of them pausing in their haste to chew, Chanyeol speaks up. “If I may ask, what happened before we had arrived?” 

Sooyoung turns to meet Chanyeol’s eye. The smile on her face turns a little uncertain, and she shrugs, somehow making the movement look elegant still. “We’re not sure,” she admits, exchanging a glance with Yixing. “I was taking a long walk. I walk that route often, it’s to clear my head. It gets so stuffy staying inside the palace all day.” She takes a sip from her goblet of ale. “Then, _they_ attacked. We keep to ourselves in this kingdom. For many years, we have remained politically neutral, so we don’t suspect this to be political in nature.” 

Chanyeol looks contemplative. “Did they say anything at all? Who they were?”

“Nothing,” Sooyoung says, but then pauses. “Actually, they said my name. They were talking to each other, but they said my name. They knew who I was. They had grabbed me from behind. I couldn’t see, but it didn’t feel like I was being restrained by something human. A markbearing, maybe...”

A cloudy look passes on Yixing’s face. “Despicable,” he says, shaking his head. “We’ve sent our best men to investigate. But like Sooyoung said, we are so often distanced from the political court, it’s hard to know where to start.” 

“They hit me with something before I could even react. The last thing I heard was something about my markbearing. Something— something about being a good example.” Sooyoung continues, looking troubled. “And then when I woke up, I was back home. Safe, all because of you.”

At the mention of markbearing, the four of them tense up. _Faction_. It all leads back to them. Images of the hooded figures flash through Kyungsoo’s mind, the phantom sensation of rough tree bark bending around his throat in a way it isn’t supposed to do. He clenches his hands. 

A foot nudges at him and Kyungsoo looks up, confused, to see Chanyeol staring back at him. There’s a concerned expression on his face, a small frown toying at his lips. “You okay?” he mouths at Kyungsoo. 

Startled, Kyungsoo automatically relaxes his hands, his breath leaving him in a rush. His heart leaps in his chest. He nods dumbly.

“That must have been terrifying,” Baekhyun says, his voice bringing him back to focus. “We...we might have an idea who might have been behind this.” At his words, the King’s gaze sharpens as it lands on Baekhyun. “There’s not enough information to confirm this, but for your safety, I think...it might be part of a larger pattern. Of people going missing.”

“Your brother. Your husband,” Yixing murmurs, his eyes flitting to Kyungsoo, and then to Jongdae. “Who are they, then? What are they seeking?”

The answer doesn’t feel so simple, but Kyungsoo doesn’t have any more words to use. “We think it’s a group called Faction,” he answers, his eyes trained on the movement of his spoon as it trails absentmindedly through the stew. “We’ve heard they’re finding unique markbearers and taking them, but we’re not sure _why_. Power, maybe.” 

He looks up to see Sooyoung share a sidelong glance at Yixing, a look of surprise flashing on her face. “Unique markbearers...” she echoes, looking contemplative. Her pretty features harden as she turns to Yixing. “We have some things to discuss later, it seems.”

Yixing nods, looking resolute. “In the meantime, is there more you can tell us about them? Faction?”

Between the four of them, they manage to patch together a timeline of what they know about Faction; their calculated surge across the land, the seemingly mindless destruction and pillaging that isolates villages and kingdoms from receiving help, removing the most powerful from each village each time. Wars and battles are not foreign to the lands, and not every kingdom and village can boast alliances and mutually beneficial trade systems. But in most recent history, there has been peaceful coexistence, especially within smaller pockets of communities. The level at which Faction operates is unprecedented.

“We believe they are traced to the north,” Baekhyun says. “We’re not sure if the Kingdom of Beri is directly involved, or if Faction is hidden amidst the mountains, but we hope to seek more information.”

Sooyoung purses her lips in thought. “Many years ago, there was a battle between our kingdom and theirs, but today we have little relation with Beri.”

“They have remained quite isolated,” Yixing adds. “As you know, the mountain range protects them from the south. If there were news of Faction hiding in the north, then it would be hard for such news to travel. Perhaps that is why they have remained mostly hidden despite their bold actions.” 

The conversation shifts after that, turning from strategy to something more lighthearted. Yixing regales them with tales about their kingdom and about the folklore of the ocean. Sooyoung, it seems, takes an interest in Chanyeol. The sight of them laughing together brings a strange ache to Kyungsoo’s chest, but he steadfastly ignores it. The princess is beautiful and intelligent, and even sitting across from them, he can tell why her witty repartees draw laughter from Chanyeol. He’s not absurd—he has no reason to feel so put off by a friendship clearly blossoming before his eyes. 

Still, the ache stays with him once they finally adjourn from the meal and return back to their rooms.

After spending so many days in the company of others, the silence of his room is a nice reprieve. It’s a little lonely too, without the sound of Baekhyun chattering away in his ears and Chanyeol telling jokes and making snarky comments while Jongdae indulges in them both. But their days ahead will only grow longer, harder, and Kyungsoo decides to indulge while he can.

He had asked the attendant to assist with the bath shortly after they left for supper, and he’s pleased to find the bathing chamber already prepared for him. Steam rises from the pool water, filling the room with the fragrance of ginseng and herbs infused in the healing waters. A small wooden bench that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed earlier is pushed into one corner of the room. A folded white sleeping gown sits on top of the bench, likely left behind by the attendant for Kyungsoo to wear after his bath. He pushes it to the side, leaving his own dirtied robes folded in a pile next to it. 

Kyungsoo moves towards the large basin, stepping gingerly into the heated waters with a relieved sigh. He sinks in fully, letting his body adjust to the temperature. His tense muscles relax as the warm water soaks into his skin, the soreness from riding horses and traveling seeping from his tired body. Cupping one hand, Kyungsoo dips it under the surface of the water before bringing it to his bare shoulders, letting the water dribble over him. The hot bath is a different kind of bliss.

A small bar of soap made of ground mungbean sits in one of the small bowls that surround the tub. Kyungsoo picks it up, rubbing it against his skin as he scrubs himself clean. It feels as if all his stress and worries fall off with it. The conversation at the feast had left him feeling strangely depleted. Resting in the basin, letting the water lap gently against his skin, Kyungsoo allows himself to sit bonelessly against the walls of the wooden basin.

Finally, after the water has long gone cold, Kyungsoo picks himself out of the tub. He feels drowsy, enough that the murky anxiousness that has been lurking underneath his skin ever since their attack feels as if it has been submerged, drowned out. 

Drying himself off as best as he can with a small cloth left on the bench, Kyungsoo redresses himself in the sleeping gown that was given to him. It’s made of a silky white fabric, the material nice and cooling on his heated skin. He tugs at the hem of it, but shrugs when he realizes it doesn’t reach much further than his thighs. It’ll be more comfortable to sleep in, at least. 

Bundling the dirtied robes in his arms, Kyungsoo combs his damp hair away from his forehead before pushing the door open. It slides open smoothly. The moon hangs high in the sky, ribbons of moonlight streaming in through the window. Absentmindedly, Kyungsoo wonders if he could request for a candle, but he doesn’t want to be too much trouble either—

A choking noise interrupts his thoughts. Kyungsoo freezes. His head turns towards the bed, almost mechanically, as if his joints have frozen over with mortification. The darkness had provided a shroud at first, but now that he moves closer, he can see clearly. On his bed, sits the unmistakable shape of Park Chanyeol, staring slack jawed at Kyungsoo.  


* * *

  
Kyungsoo yelps, jerking his hands up as if he can hide behind the bundle of clothing in his arms. “Chanyeol?” he asks incredulously. “What are you doing here? _When_ did you come in?” 

At the same time, Chanyeol stammers out an apology, the taller man averting his eyes to look at the wall in the opposite corner instead. “Sorry, I just— I wanted to see how you were doing,” he says, a little sheepish. “Is it a bad time?” he asks, sounding hesitant. 

The moonlight highlights the tips of Chanyeol’s hair, the sharp line of his jaw, the turn of his nose. The sea breeze blows through the opened windows and ruffles the tousled locks. Kyungsoo shivers slightly from the sudden cold. Chanyeol notices, his eyes shifting back to Kyungsoo and then downwards, just slightly for only a second before he turns his attention surreptitiously towards the wall again.

A subtle flush rises on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and he hopes Chanyeol thinks it’s from the heat of the bath alone. “No,” he says at last, shifting a little nervously. “What did you want to talk about?” 

The clothing in his hands are still raised like a shield, and he drops his arms back down. Almost as an afterthought, he bends down to place the folded clothes on the ground next to the rest of his belongings. Shooting a glance at his pack where he keeps his clothing, he briefly entertains pulling on a proper jacket and pants, but his train of thought is lost when Chanyeol abruptly stands up, pacing around the bed.

“Sorry, you should— have your bed back. I can stand,” says Chanyeol. Maybe, Kyungsoo thinks, he sees a hint of rosiness adorning Chanyeol’s cheeks too. A part of him can’t help but delight in some satisfaction in it even as his heart flutters in his chest. The room feels warm despite the breeze. 

“I—” Kyungsoo starts and then falters, unsure of what he had intended to say. Not knowing what else to do, Kyungsoo obliges, settling awkwardly at the edge of his bed. He cranes his head up, looking at Chanyeol. 

The other man fidgets with his hands, as if he’s not sure what to do with them, before crossing them at his chest. They make brief eye contact. Once again, Chanyeol’s eyes drop down, this time to his bare legs. Self-conscious, Kyungsoo tugs at the sleeping gown. His heart flutters again, harder this time, when Chanyeol seems to follow the movement.

The awkward tension wafts off Chanyeol in waves, uncharacteristic with how self-assured and confident he usually carries himself. It’s— it’s endearing, even as it causes the jumbled mess of feelings in his chest feel even more tangled, snarled with affection and confusion in equal doses. 

An abrupt sense of boldness strikes him, spurred from the lapse in silence. Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s wrist in his hand gently so as to steady it. His fingers don’t wrap around his wrist entirely, but he can just faintly feel the flutter of Chanyeol’s heartbeat under his fingers, as rapid as his own. In that moment, his decision to keep his mind off of Chanyeol—and what he makes him _feel_ —falls away.

“Sit,” Kyungsoo urges. His own face feels scarlet now. 

It seems to work in calming him down. Chanyeol stills. A firm nod is all he receives in response before Chanyeol sits down next to him on the bed with enough distance between them to fit another person. Kyungsoo lets go of Chanyeol’s wrist. He tilts his head to look at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Chanyeol takes a moment before he responds. “I guess I just wanted to see how you’re feeling,” he says at last, his voice cutting through the darkness. “It’s been...a long day.”

A small laugh escapes from Kyungsoo’s lips. “It has been long,” he says, smiling a tad wryly as he takes in the worry evident in Chanyeol’s eyes. “It’s been...” Kyungsoo trails off, his gaze drifting from Chanyeol’s to land on his lap. He gathers his thoughts, but words have never come easily to him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind as he waits patiently as he sorts his thoughts. Kyungsoo smooths a hand along the silk sheet that covers the bed, fiddling with his hands absentmindedly. “Sometimes, none of this feels real to me,” Kyungsoo says eventually. He speaks haltingly, unsure if he’s making sense at all. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I am so—” he laughs, but this time, it’s without energy. “—out of my depths, Chanyeol. What am I doing?” 

There’s a snag in his heart where all his worries and his fears and how _naive_ he sometimes feels is ensnared and caught together like a web. With each passing day, the web grows more and more entangled. To the point where Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how to articulate how heavily it sits on his chest, weighted on him like a boulder. 

Over seven nights have passed now since they left Param, over seven nights since Sehun was last seen. And yet still, answers on where he’s been taken, or even why Faction is targeting rare markbearers has not become any less murky. The conversation during the feast only proved the level of unknowns that they are still working with. 

He doesn’t know how to say any of this to Chanyeol—or to Baekhyun, or to Jongdae—not without feeling like his words are cheapening his thoughts. So he doesn’t. Kyungsoo bites down on his lip, fingers twisting in the sheets in a mimicry of the way his heart twists painfully in his chest.

Kyungsoo doesn’t meet Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol takes a moment to study Kyungsoo’s face, the words hanging in the air between them, then says, “You’re saving your brother. Just like I’m saving mine. And how Jongdae is saving Minseok. You’re doing this because you care, and you are using every power that you have to do so.” His tone is serious. “That’s not something to take lightly, Kyungsoo.” 

A frown tugs at his lips as Kyungsoo shrugs. “But I don’t know what I’m _doing_ ,” he repeats, frustration bubbling out with his words. He doesn’t mean to lash out on Chanyeol—he’s not frustrated _with_ him—but it’s as if a dam has collapsed. “None of this makes sense. What does Faction want? There’s still so much we don’t understand, Chanyeol.” His words fall with a slight tremor that he hopes the other man doesn’t notice. “So many villages and kingdoms have been targeted by them. So many lives impacted. But they have been acting without impunity, as if all this senseless violence doesn’t matter.” He looks up, his eyes meeting Chanyeol’s. “I just don’t understand. Why— why do I feel so powerless?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, it hits Kyungsoo a little harder than he’d anticipated. _Powerless_. Even with all that they’ve been doing to scrounge up information and track down Faction, the endless chase still feels nearly fruitless. What use is it being Moon-marked if all it’s led to was Sehun’s kidnapping? What kind of older brother is he?

His hands are trembling. Curling his hands into a fist, Kyungsoo tries to ground himself in the bite of his nails into the meat of his palms. His mind wanders back to the forest and the two hooded figures. Some part of him feels as if he’s a part of an alternate reality, that he’s wandered outside the walls of Param and into a strange plane of existence where he knows how it feels to witness his best friend being attacked by a mindless beast with a single-minded focus, or to have his throat squeezed so tightly that it still burns hours later. 

Dimly, he registers Chanyeol’s quiet presence next to him, but his mind is hundreds of steps away. He recalls the forest, the sandy soil underneath his feet, the flexing of the bow underneath his hand. His heart had been pounding in his chest then, and it does now, as the surge of power and fear he felt earlier returns to him. The fear that took over him. 

He was scared, _so_ scared.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as the image of the arrow releasing from his hands, sailing through the air, and embedding itself through the chest of the assailant flashes through his head. He looked away back then, but now, staring down at his hands, he thinks of the crimson that stained the ground afterwards. He breathes in. Holds. Breathes out. Breathes in. Holds. He sees blood. It’s the first time he’s ever...ever ki—

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s voice cuts in. Kyungsoo exhales and looks at him. An alarmed concern is evident in Chanyeol’s eyes, and it’s only then that Kyungsoo registers the stinging of unshed tears behind his own eyelids. 

There’s another moment of pause before Chanyeol says his name, hushed and soft, as if it is something delicate to hold. It makes Kyungsoo flinch; there’s something heartachingly tender in the way Chanyeol holds his gaze. 

“I—” Kyungsoo says, voice cracking on the syllable. He looks at Chanyeol with wide eyes in an unabashed stare, his heart racing. “What am I—” His sentence falters, the words trailing off unspoken. He tries to breathe in, exhale, relax, but his mind feels like it’s buzzing.

“Kyungsoo.” He feels a warm hand on his forearm, the fingers calloused and much, much larger than his own. He doesn’t tear his gaze away from Chanyeol, whose own eyes glimmer with concern. Kyungsoo realizes his knuckles have gone white from how tightly he’s clenching his fists and he forces himself to relax, to uncurl his fingers as he grips the bed sheet underneath him instead. “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol murmurs again. “Can I hold you?” 

His heart stutters. His breath flees him as he takes in the softness in Chanyeol’s eyes. Hesitatingly, he nods, his hands remaining by his side as he waits, breathless, as Chanyeol smiles, as small and fragile as Kyungsoo feels. 

Tentatively, Chanyeol reaches out to Kyungsoo. His arms slide along the tops of his shoulders to his mid-back, the heat of his palms searing through the thin fabric of his clothing. Kyungsoo holds his breath as Chanyeol tucks his face closer, his cheeks pressed gently against his own. Lightly, he embraces Kyungsoo in his arms. At this proximity, he can feel the warmth of his breath washing over the shell of his ears and smell the distinct earthy scent of Chanyeol. As always, the tug behind his navel returns upon the touch. It’s nearly drowned out by the sound of his heart. 

Kyungsoo’s heart pounds against his ribcage. He breathes in. Slowly, he shifts closer until he’s pressing the length of his body against Chanyeol, and leans in to tuck his chin over Chanyeol’s shoulder. It takes some shuffling, being much smaller than Chanyeol, and his heart races a little harder when he feels Chanyeol shift to accomodate for him. 

“You did well today,” Chanyeol whispers. His breath tickles the hairs at the back of his neck. “You did so, so well. Your brother must be proud. I know Baekhyun is proud of you,” Chanyeol continues in his gentle murmur. The words sink in, seeping through his skin, his veins, until it feels like too much, an overstimulation of something wrought and complicated inside of him. “ _I’m_ proud. You have been so strong. I am so proud of you.”

With just as much gentleness, he feels the hand on his back slowly glide up and down in a soothing motion. It’s warm with Kyungsoo slotted against Chanyeol, as if the crook of his arm had been created to hold him in it one day. The longing buried deep inside of him suffuses through him, burning heavy like a candle. 

He doesn’t know what he wants, not with Chanyeol. His head feels jumbled, unable to think beyond the pounding in his heart. But in that moment, Kyungsoo can’t help but lean into the gentle strokes and the warmth that Chanyeol is offering him. 

Lethargy seeps into him like waves sweeping into the shore. In the darkness in his room, it’s easy to pretend for a second that everything will be okay. That it’s okay to let himself be embraced. 

With that thought in mind, Kyungsoo lets his eyes fall shut. The sound of Chanyeol’s voice washes over him.  


* * *

  
At some point during the night, Chanyeol’s words turn silent and Kyungsoo’s breathing evens back out again. Somehow, they find themselves lying back on the bed, their shoulders just barely grazing one another as they stare up at the ceiling. It feels easier than looking at each other. 

“Tell me some stories,” Kyungsoo says, when his mind finally quiets down.

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate, immediately elaborating on a particularly nasty encounter he had with another bandit in the forests by Dol. His words, with the low tone of his voice, are easy to fall into. With the sound of his own breathing and the thrum in his heart, Kyungsoo somehow manages to fall asleep between one word and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! as always, looking forward to hearing your thoughts!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long-awaited! i am so excited for everyone to read this chapter, you have no idea!!! let me know your thoughts <3

The morning after, Kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of waves. He’s alone again. It must be just before sunrise, the soft filter of the pre-dawn light filtering through the window with hues of purple. 

As with most mornings, it takes a while for Kyungsoo to gather his bearings. The unfamiliar environment sharpens his focus, as with the lack of soft snores that he’s grown accustomed to waking up to every day. He’s almost never the first one to wake up, usually beaten by both Chanyeol and Baekhyun; a fact that is proven true when he hears a resounding knock on the door and Baekhyun’s voice following immediately after.

“Rise and shine,” calls Baekhyun through the door. That’s all the warning he gets before the door is unceremoniously pulled open. His best friend strides in, already dressed for the day. A part of Kyungsoo deflates—somehow, he had been hoping to see another face through the door—but a bigger part of him is always glad to see Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo stretches his arms above his head, the silk sheets piling around his waist as he sits up to greet his friend properly. “Good morning, Baekhyun. Did you sleep okay?” he asks.

Baekhyun grins. “Easier without you trying to use me like your personal pillow in your sleep.” He teases. “Don’t think guard duties entitle that.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Hush,” he says, lobbing his pillow at Baekhyun in response. 

Baekhyun catches it easily, throwing it back at Kyungsoo. “How about you? I heard voices through the wall. Was someone with you last night?” There’s a pointed look on his face, a suggestive leer that nearly gives Kyungsoo a heart attack. 

His heart stops beating for a second. He didn’t realize how thin the walls were, and he refuses to blush when he fumbles the catch, taking it to the face instead. “Yeah, um, Chanyeol,” he says as nonchalantly as possible. He hopes his face isn’t red. 

A triumphant look flashes on Baekhyun’s face as if he had been expecting that to be the answer. “Oh?” he says. His tone is sly. 

“He was, um, checking in on me after yesterday,” Kyungsoo cuts in quickly. It’s mortifying enough that Kyungsoo decides to answer honestly, when he’d rather Baekhyun not worry about him at all. 

Baekhyun’s expression immediately shifts to one of concern, and he comes closer to Kyungsoo. “Oh, Kyungsoo,” he says, his voice softening. “Are you okay?” He takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his, and the familiar tug of his markbearing brings a smile to his face. 

As much as he hates being coddled by Baekhyun at times, it’s hard not to seek refuge in his company all the same. “I’m okay,” he says, and it’s as close to the truth as he can get it. Kyungsoo musters a small smile. 

It...helped, last night, to talk to Chanyeol. Enough that his stomach lurches at the memory of it.

Guilt falls on Baekhyun’s face. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I should have ch—”

“No,” Kyungsoo interjects. He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand. “Not at all. You’ve done enough. I’m glad you got to rest last night.” Words never feel adequate enough to encompass the amount of gratitude he feels towards Baekhyun and his unwavering emotional support. Often, Kyungsoo thinks, it is too much for one person to carry alone. 

“Still,” Baekhyun says in protest, but Kyungsoo silences him with a look. He sighs, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand back once before letting go. “You know I’m here. Always.”

A smile tugs his lips up. “I know,” he says honestly.

A long day stretches out ahead of them. Kyungsoo lets himself bask in Baekhyun’s friendship and the refreshing morning air for a few moments longer, and with one last longing look at the bed, Kyungsoo finally drags himself out of bed.

According to Yixing and Sooyoung last night, the kingdom’s merchants begin setting up at the marketplace right at sunrise. Tayyang is relatively self-sustaining and the community is large enough for a robust marketplace. Last night, they had been promised plenty of options for restocking their supplies so they decided to visit the marketplace in the morning. Afterwards, finally, they will head out for the last leg of their journey towards Beri. 

At the gates of the palace, Jongdae and Chanyeol are already waiting for them in a pair of fresh clothing and their packs slung around their shoulders. They’re chatting with one another, and Jongdae must’ve said something funny, because Chanyeol spits out a raucous laugh. The sight of him throwing his head back in laughter makes Kyungsoo’s heart stutter in his chest as he takes in the line of his nose, the dimple in his cheeks. 

At this point, it feels like an instinctive response to seeing Chanyeol, and worsened even more after last night. His mind wanders back to the gentle look on Chanyeol’s face, the warmth of his arms around him. He can feel a blush creep over his own cheeks when they spot him and Baekhyun. 

The smile on Chanyeol’s face doesn’t dim, but it grows softer when he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Hi,” he says, just as softly. Kyungsoo’s heart thuds a little louder in response. “How did you sleep?”

Kyungsoo fights off a furious blush. “Good,” he says, trying to project a nonchalance that he doesn’t feel. He can’t seem to quite meet Chanyeol’s eyes. There’s just something in Chanyeol’s presence that makes his stomach lurch and twist from proximity alone.

Their conversation doesn’t continue, both to Kyungsoo’s disappointment and relief, when Jongdae rallies them towards the marketplace. They can smell and hear it before they see the markets, the scent of freshly baked bread and fruits wafting through the bustling crowd weaving in and out of the central town square. 

At first, the sheer noise of the crowd is enough to make Kyungsoo balk. He has never seen such a busy market before, his only other experience being the few times he snuck out with Baekhyun in Param. If it weren’t for Chanyeol sticking closely to him, his height acting like a beacon through the milling of bodies, he would have gotten swept into the crowd.

They didn’t have a chance to see much of the kingdom beyond a glimpse yesterday. The bustling nature of Tayyang is much more apparent now. There’s no time to adjust to the crowd, and Kyungsoo’s head swivels around to take in the swarms of people. It’s unlike anything he’s seen before. 

As they continue weaving in and out of the crowd, the long line of merchant stalls come into view as they enter the centre of the town square. A stall boasting fresh produce is situated right next to the baker with bread still steaming from the oven, both eyeing their group with a keenness that only seasoned merchants have when they see newcomers—potential new customers—in town. They keep moving past them, but Kyungsoo can’t help but eye the marzipan cake he spots in the baker’s display with hunger. His stomach rumbles but the sound is thankfully lost to the crowd.

Craftsmen selling their wares fill up the opposite end of the marketplace, and they briefly stop to admire the glassware and clayware from two brothers. Further down, tailors and seamstresses display well-made robes and jackets along their stalls, as well as a leather armourer that draws Baekhyun’s attention specifically. 

They manage to find a brief reprieve by a large oak tree that sits just outside the main market area. With the overwhelming chaos, it’s nearly impossible to stay together. After a brief discussion, they eventually decide to split into pairs, and to meet up at the same tree once they have all re-stocked their dwindling supplies.

“These are all locals?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun, his eyes wide with fascination as the two of them move through the throng of people towards the fletchers. The other two had said they would help stock up on their food supply while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were tasked with finding more travel supplies. 

“I believe so,” Baekhyun replies. He wraps a hand around Kyungsoo’s wrist as he navigates them through the crowd. “Isn’t it incredible? No wonder they can afford to remain isolated here. Even we need to travel to Su for their larger annual fairs.” 

It really is incredible. As he lets the overlapping voices of the market wash over him, looking out towards the bustling of the people and the artisanship of so many villagers just within this kingdom alone, Kyungsoo is reminded of how bright and expansive the world is beyond the palace walls in Param. 

He wishes, not for the first time, that there is time to savour and immerse himself in his surroundings. But he can’t, not when his mind is focused on finding his brother and Minseok. The time they have is limited, and he and Baekhyun hurry through the merchant stalls as quickly as possible, barely stopping for the friendly chit-chat with local merchants. 

It doesn’t take too long for them to acquire what they need: new arrows for Kyungsoo, resoled shoes for Baekhyun, and more grooming supplies and treats for their horses. They pass by a bookseller on their way back to the oak tree. Displayed in one corner, nearly hidden underneath a tumbling stack of books, is a worn leather cover with a small pale pink flower embroidered into the leather material. It catches his eye as they walk past, and without realizing it, Kyungsoo’s feet come to a stop before the stall. He reaches out for the book. 

_A Beginner’s Guide to Identifying Plants_ , the title reads in bold lettering. The memory of Chanyeol explaining the plants they came across on their way to Sonamu flashes into his mind. Kyungsoo traces a finger across the embroidered flower as he recalls Chanyeol’s wry tone when he mentioned wanting to become a healer as a kid. He wonders if Chanyeol would read this book...

“Kyungsoo?” 

Baekhyun’s voice jolts him from his thoughts, and he hastily sets the book back down onto the stall. Turning to face his friend, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Sorry, got lost in my thoughts,” he says. “Let’s go back.” 

The area around the old oak tree is now milling with more people as the sun fully rises into the skies. A quick glance around shows that neither Jongdae nor Chanyeol have returned yet, but they only have to wait a few minutes longer until Kyungsoo spots Chanyeol’s tall figure through the crowd. 

Similar to him and Baekhyun, their pouches and carrying sacks are now bulging with new supplies. As they approach them, Jongdae offers them a smile. “Already finished?” the healer asks, hiking his bag further up on his shoulder. 

Baekhyun nods in affirmation. “How was purchasing food supplies?”

“Good!” says Jongdae, waving his pack in the air eagerly. The delicious aroma of freshly-baked bread wafts towards them. They haven’t eaten yet and Kyungsoo’s mouth salivates at the smell. “They don’t have as many rations intended for long-term travel, but we were able to secure some nut bars and bread.” 

“It should still be enough to last us until Beri and most of the journey back,” Chanyeol adds. It’s plenty of food for their purposes, even if they have to make another stop upon their return back home. If all goes well, at least. 

As they begin their return to the palace to finish packing and resume their journey to the north, Chanyeol slows down until he’s walking next to Kyungsoo. They walk, side-by-side, behind Jongdae and Baekhyun in a silence that’s filled only with Kyungsoo’s accelerating heartbeat. In a rare moment for Kyungsoo, he itches for something to fill the silence. He wants to say something to Chanyeol—but his mind draws blank. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Chanyeol clears his throat. When Kyungsoo casts a glance at the taller man, Chanyeol bites his lip as his eyebrows draw together. He looks faintly nervous. “Um, I got you...” he begins, before he turns to dig a small object from his bag. It’s about the size of his palm and is wrapped neatly in a checkered cloth. “Here,” he says. A tinge of pink stains his cheeks. 

Kyungsoo stares at the object in confusion. A quick glance ahead of them shows that Jongdae and Baekhyun aren’t paying attention. WIth his heart fluttering at a rapid staccato beat, Kyungsoo slowly takes the cloth into his own hands. 

The first thing he notices is the rich aroma of whatever is hidden under the cloth. The second thing he notices is that it’s soft and malleable. Slowly, he peels apart the cloth. Sitting neatly in the middle is a perfect slice of the marzipan cake he had spotted earlier at the baker’s stall. His mouth falls open slightly in surprise as he blinks up at Chanyeol with astonishment.

“What...?” he sputters, his eyes flitting back down at the cake before turning to Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol looks embarrassed, the blush creeping over his nose. He scratches his cheek. “It’s for you,” he says. “I don’t know if that’s what you were looking at before, but Baekhyun mentioned you have a sweet tooth, and I just thought—” His ramble cuts short, suddenly looking abashed. 

He stares at Chanyeol in stupendous silence. His mind races but fails to come up with any words in response, his stomach churning and twisting as if it’s about to fall straight to the floor. Kyungsoo’s face burns just about as bright as Chanyeol’s Firebearing. He wishes he bought the book for Chanyeol after all. 

Kyungsoo can’t help the giddy warmth that spreads in his stomach as he brings the cake closer to his face to sniff, the rich almond flavour filling his senses. His mouth tugs into a smile, helplessly stretching wide as he looks back up at Chanyeol. He’s never felt this before, this sort of warmth around anyone. “Thank you, Chanyeol,” he says quietly. “I— thank you.”

Chanyeol looks taken aback by the beam on Kyungsoo’s face, nearly tripping over his next step, but he recovers quickly with his ears burning and his grin sheepish. “I’m glad you like it,” he says.

Kyungsoo ducks his head as he feels his face rapidly colouring in response. His heart beats loudly in his chest. Cradling the cake in his hands, he can’t help the smile that stays on his face for the rest of the walk back to the palace. 

Next to him, Chanyeol’s presence feels warm and welcomed.  


* * *

  
With almost four hours left until the afternoon, the four of them are persuaded by King Yixing and Princess Sooyoung to stay for breakfast before they leave. The meal is less extravagant than the feast of the previous night, but the wealth of the kingdom is apparent even through the wide array of side dishes that go with their fish porridge. It’s more than Kyungsoo typically has even in a week. They eat through their meal quickly, and even quicker still when they return to their rooms to pack the remainder of their belongings afterwards. 

As they head towards the palace gates for the last time, the attendant from the first night scurries towards them with a bow. “Your Royal Highness has requested to see you before you leave,” he says. 

They exchange glances, somewhat surprised by the gesture. While Yixing and Sooyoung have been incredibly courteous and generous, it is not the custom for royalty to see such minor guests out; often, it is seen as below their position. Baekhyun, somehow always more attuned to court custom than Kyungsoo, recovers quickly. “Thank you,” Baekhyun says, with an answering bow. 

Just like the first day, they are led through the long and wide halls to the lavish throne room. Rather than sitting on the throne like he had been on the first day, both Yixing and Sooyoung stand in the centre of the room. At their feet is a large crate with a heavy lid that obscures whatever is hidden inside. 

“I apologize for taking more of your time,” Yixing says upon their arrival. “I’m sure you are all eager to resume your travels.” His smile is as warm as it was yesterday, his deep dimples giving him a friendly appearance. Sooyoung’s gummy smile returns as well. Kyungsoo tries not to think of how it widens further when her eyes land on Chanyeol.

Yixing dismisses the attendant with another smile. Bowing at the waist, the attendant turns and exits out of the room. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, there are no guards inside. The six of them are completely alone. 

The door closes behind them with a dull thud. Despite the strange situation, it doesn’t feel there should be any reason to be suspicious of either the king or the princess. Still, he eyes them curiously. 

Catching onto his expression, Yixing lets out a small laugh. “Sorry, you must be wondering why we are meeting in private,” he says, shaking his head. “After the information you provided us yesterday, we want to make sure we are...” He pauses as he selects the right word. “...careful.”

“Careful,” Baekhyun repeats. He watches them curiously. “About?” 

“We’ve sent our most trusted advisors to investigate the north for more information,” Sooyoung says, cutting immediately to the chase. “If what you said was true, that means there has been a leak in our kingdom on my mark.” She sighs before continuing. “But unfortunately, we won’t hear from our advisors in time to prepare you for your journey to Beri. I’m sorry, I wish we could do more for you in your search at this moment.” 

It’s a relief to hear the urgency in their own reaction and the appreciation must be reflected on his face because Sooyoung smiles again when she catches sight of Kyungsoo. “There is at least one thing we thought could be helpful,” adds Sooyoung. 

Yixing nods in agreement. “It’s not much,” says Yixing sheepishly. “But hopefully it can be of some use to you.” He pries the lid off of the crate, letting it land on the ground with a clatter. 

Kyungsoo squints as he peers into the crate. Neatly folded bundles of fabric are packed inside, but he only realizes it’s armour once Sooyoung pulls out the topmost layer. It’s made of leather, soft and supple and perfect for quick movement. Intricate designs are etched into the leather itself, a showcase of the fine quality of the material and craftsmanship. Several sashes hang loosely from the breastplate, clearly meant to cinch around the waist and to mould around the wearer to allow maximum flexibility. 

She passes the armour to them before pulling more out of the crate. Each one is made of the same soft leather, but with slight design variance. Two of them boast spikes on the breastplate and shoulder protectors, an extra layer of protection that suits close combat fighters the best. Baekhyun takes one for himself, as does Chanyeol. 

“These are our finest leather armours commissioned from Kim Kibum, the most famed armourer in the lands.” Yixing smooths a hand along the crate as he explains. “We used them for battle many, many years ago, but not since peace has settled in our kingdom.” 

Kyungsoo runs an appreciative hand over the leather. It’s impossible to tell they have been used for previous battles. He’s never worn armour before, not even when training with Baekhyun back home, but it’s lightweight and it goes easily over top of his own clothing. 

“They have retained their quality,” Yixing assures them as they each try on their new armour. 

Baekhyun bows at the waist once they are fitted up. “I don’t know how we can repay you,” he says, a grateful expression on his face. “It’s the highest honour to be gifted with your kingdom’s armour.” His hand moves to his chest, palm flat over his heart, in the traditional court gesture of gratitude. “Thank you.” 

Upon seeing Baekhyun’s gesture, the rest of them hastily follow, placing their own hands over their heart. It’s mirrored by both Yixing and Sooyoung. “Thank you for helping me,” says Sooyoung once they straighten up again. “This is the least we could do.”

With their new armour and supplies, the four of them thank King Yixing and Princess Sooyoung once more for their hospitality before setting out towards the gates of the kingdom. According to Yixing, the remaining route to Beri is relatively straightforward, only made difficult due to the change in terrain. They are advised to follow a narrow forest path that lays on the opposite side from where they had come. The forest would carry them to the north until they break through to the beach on the opposite coast of where Tayyang is located. From there, they can follow the coastline. Eventually, they should reach the incline of a rugged slope that will take them towards the mountains.

Their horses have been well-tended to by the stable boys in the short time they have been away, but Kyungsoo finds a glimmer of comfort in seeing Huchu again. They trot steadily along the path that Yixing had suggested for them, and soon enough, they enter the narrow forest.

The forest on this edge of the sea-worn cliffs are nearly indistinguishable from the forest they had travelled through to get to Tayyang in the first place. Huchu’s hooves sink slightly into the forest floor—more marsh than soil this time—beneath them and Kyungsoo pats her nape soothingly when she whinnies in displeasure. He makes a mental note to groom her well once they rest. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to feel tired as they race through the woods towards the coastline. The further they ride away from Tayyang, the more serious and somber the atmosphere settles around them; they focus their attention on reaching their next destination as swiftly as possible. The sweetness he felt in Tayyang had left him in good spirits, but Kyungsoo forces himself to push back his thoughts on Chanyeol. Still, when Chanyeol catches his eyes as they fly through the trees, the flutter in his heart beats stronger than ever.

With how early they set out, even with the quick breakfast and departing chat with Yixing and Sooyoung, the sun shines brightly overhead, providing them with a bit of warmth. The sky is clear and blue. There are barely any clouds, with the exception of a few fluffy ones that remind Kyungsoo of his bed back home. A sudden longing of home hits him at the thought. He shakes his head. _Focus._

A few hours into their journey, they decide to stop to drink some water from a river. The thicket of trees looks endless from their point, although Yixing had promised it would be just short of a day’s journey to the coastline. Even with the impatience brimming within him, Kyungsoo forces himself to pause as they brush aside a thick branch to reach the river. He stops for a moment to admire the greenery, the fresh pine scent that mingles with the sea, and the gentle roaring of the river as the water burbles across flat, smooth stones. 

Jongdae unceremoniously plops onto the grass as they catch their breath and rest their aching limbs. “Gods, it is so beautiful here.” The healer leans back as he turns his face towards the sky. “The trees, the waters—it’s so different from Sonamu.” 

“There are some streams near my village, but nothing like this,” says Chanyeol. He combs his hair back with his hand and turns his smile to Kyungsoo. “What’s it like where you live? You’re both from Su, right?”

Kyungsoo’s hand pauses from where he’s cleaning the mud from Huchu’s hair. For a moment, he hesitates to respond to the question. The small white lies that he and Baekhyun made all felt natural at the time but now, staring into Chanyeol’s guileless eyes, he suddenly feels conscious of their falsities. Neither Jongdae nor Chanyeol know his full name, his homeland, nor his stature. To them, he is just Kyungsoo and a Null like Jongdae.

It had never bothered him before. Rather, it gave him a sense of safety and protection that his identity being kept hidden would protect Sehun from further harm. But now... _now_ a dull ache pangs in his chest. 

He wants them to know who he is. The realization startles him. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun says. 

His voice drags Kyungsoo back to the present. “Nothing like this,” Kyungsoo says eventually, swallowing around the lump in his throat. There’s no time to tell them. Not yet. “Not that I have seen at least.” 

“The trees back home are tall and beautiful,” Baekhyun adds. “We have a river that I used to dip my feet in as a kid. I would watch the fish swim past me and pretend I was one of them,” he says with a wistful tone. “I haven’t done that in years.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes soften as he studies Baekhyun. He’s allowed a large degree of freedom, but less ever since he came into his position as Kyungsoo’s royal guard. Kyungsoo isn’t allowed near the river—and where Kyungsoo goes, Baekhyun goes. 

“Let’s go to the river when we go home again,” Kyungsoo says. “No matter what, let’s go. With Se— with my brother.”

Jongdae perks up. “I wish I could see your homes,” he says with a glimmer of excitement in his voice. “You’ve all seen mine. It would be nice to visit one day.”

“I’d like to visit again when Minseok is home again,” Kyungsoo adds softly, smiling at Jongdae. 

Chanyeol shifts so that he’s resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “That’s a good idea,” he says thoughtfully. “Kyungsoo showing us all his childhood haunts. And with Baekhyun, too.” Jongdae nods eagerly at that.

“No need to add me in like an afterthought,” Baekhyun mutters, but his tone is light and teasing. Chanyeol shoves at him lightly, eliciting a laugh from them both. 

His childhood haunts are confined solely to the palace but now that Chanyeol’s said it, he can’t help but imagine what it would be like to have them visit him and Baekhyun at the palace. He thinks about the pavilion he spent much of his childhood in, the library where he pretended to study while sneaking glances at Woobin over the parchment papers. Chanyeol would enjoy the training grounds, perhaps even a spar with Kyungsoo or two. Kyungsoo thinks of the gardens, the ones adored by his mother, and wonders if Jongdae would find new herbs for his collection there.

None of them, aside from Baekhyun, know the truth about him and who he is. None of them know his name, the way he was forced to grow up. None of them know that he is the Eldest Prince of Param. 

But for the first time, Kyungsoo looks out to each and every one of their faces, and thinks, _friends_. These are his friends. At some point during their voyage together, both Chanyeol and Jongdae have become associated with the warmth and comfort of familiarity. Instantly, Kyungsoo resolves to tell them the full story of himself as soon as he’s able to. 

He thinks back to the time Sehun asked him about his earliest memories. At the time, it had felt like there was little that he cherished beyond the secluded bubble of his own life. Now, without realizing it, he’s created a lifetime of memories with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae. Around them, Kyungsoo realizes, he feels _safe_.

And he doesn’t want to lose any of their friendships, not even when they find Sehun and Minseok and no longer have a reason to stay together.

Kyungsoo lets the sound of their laughter and jokes wash over him as they prepare to leave on their journey once again. He’s glad that of all the people he could have met, even if during a time of fear and anxiety, it was them.  


* * *

  
The sun has already sunk below the horizon by the time they emerge from the forest to the coast. The earthy foliage drops off into a looser, lighter sand that’s soft underneath the hooves of their horses. It reminds Kyungsoo of the sandy plains near Sonamu, but rather than the red-streaked hills that surrounded them back in the plains, the sandy strip here leads to the glittering expanse of water that stretches for miles and miles beyond what Kyungsoo can see.

The water laps at the edges of the sandy shore, the rush of tide a steady rhythm in the otherwise stunned silence that has struck the four of them. With the waning sunlight, the reddish hues cast a warm, burnished glow upon their silhouettes. 

It’s beautiful. 

With the remnants of daylight, they continue their path along the coastline. Towards the north of the sandy shores, an outcropping of rock is distant but faintly visible. According to Yixing, that marks the incline towards the mountainous range that circles along the coastline. Although less traveled, Yixing had said that there should still be a clear path for them to follow towards Beri, paved by the many moon cycles of trade routes and old battle paths. 

Somehow, the serenity of the water and tide brings a sense of calm among them as well. Even the horses, who are just as weary from travel as they are, trot along at a steady pace. The sandy terrain is tougher to travel on but they forge ahead as much as they can nonetheless. 

Once the sunlight has completely receded, Baekhyun summons an orb of light to guide them. The moon is full and bright, casting its own ethereal glow that illuminates the now-inky waters. But even between these two light sources, the darkness falling upon them leaves it difficult to mov, and it leaves them slower than ever.

At last, Baekhyun calls for them to stop for the night. There’s not a lot of options on where to set up their campsite between the jagged outcropping of rocks behind them and the waters in front of them, but they find a sandy clearing far enough away from the ocean that the incoming tide can’t sweep them away. 

Huchu lets out a soft whine as soon as they dismount. “Poor things,” Jongdae says, patting his own horse on the snout sympathetically. “They must be exhausted.” 

Kyungsoo frowns, making a soothing noise under his breath as he strokes his horse’s flank. “I’ll pamper them all a little as we set up camp,” he offers. “They must be so uncomfortable with all the sand and dirt sticking to them.” 

They each take on their own job as they begin to lay down their campsite: Jongdae with the bedding, Chanyeol with the campfire, and Baekhyun with securing their perimeter. He breathes a size of relief when all the horses are fed and combed until all the clumps of sand and dirt have come loose. 

Baekhyun returns as well, shrugging when Jongdae asks how it went. “The land feels empty here,” he says. 

The four of them sit themselves around the fire as they settle their hungry stomachs with the fruit and nut bars and jerky from Tayyang. The ocean brings a cold breeze, though thankfully Chanyeol’s fire gives them all warmth in the cool air. The conversation shifts as they eat, jumping from topic to topic until eventually settling on their next steps.

They don’t know what to expect once they arrive on the doorsteps of Beri. From Yixing’s words, the kingdom has had little contact with outsiders ever since the last great battle between Tayyang and Beri. Aside from some traders that move throughout the lands along a merchant’s route, Beri has maintained its isolation throughout the past years. Whether they will be as friendly as the other settlements they’ve visited so far is in the air.

Baekhyun chews thoughtfully on his fruit bar. “We don’t know their relation with Faction either,” he reminds them. “Whether they are aware of them, whether they are complicit or maybe even actively involved—this is all still unknown.”

Chanyeol nods grimly. “It sounds like it might be best for us to arrive as cordially as possible. If we don’t know how we will be received by them, we need to play it safe.”

Uneasiness swims in the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach. It feels too much like leaving things up to fate. He doesn’t like it. “But what is our plan? We enter Beri, then what?” 

No one responds at first, gazing out towards the flickering flame as if it holds the answers there. They don’t know. There’s too much uncertainty that shrouds the entire mission. Kyungsoo sighs, slumping slightly. Anxiety ebbs in him, digging pin pricks under his heart where it beats with a nervous rhythm. 

“We won’t leave until we find them,” Jongdae says instead. He meets Kyungsoo’s eyes, a determination blazing in his gaze. “We might not know the answers now, but all we can do is keep moving forward.” 

It’s not an answer nor a solution, but Kyungsoo knows he’s right. They are doing as much as they can now. No matter what, they have to keep trying. Still, his heart feels heavy as if it’s being pulled down by an invisible weight. 

They fall silent again after that, lost to the thoughts of the next leg of their journey. As much as they inch closer to their final destination, the more Kyungsoo finds himself fearful that they won’t succeed after all. Kyungsoo knows they’re running out of time, can feel it in the urgency that seeps into the solitude of their campsite, in the way anxiety that stains every breath.

Still, when he looks around their makeshift campsite and sees the faces of Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun staring back at him, some of the panic ebbs away. And in its place settles a determination—to not only protect Sehun, but his friends and their loved ones too. To keep them all safe. 

The tension is palpable in the air, stretching between them in the ensuing silence. Then, abruptly, Baekhyun stretches his legs in front of him and starts tugging at the laces of his boots. Kyungsoo watches in confusion as Baekhyun kicks his boots off, toes off his socks, and tucks them into the boots. 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol says, clearly just as puzzled at the sudden gesture. 

Baekhyun stands up, kicking up some sand from the sudden movement. “C’mon,” he says, nodding towards the water. “We have a hard journey ahead of us still. But none of us have been to the ocean, right? Let’s go.” . 

Baekhyun’s attempt to diffuse the tension seems to work when Jongdae straightens up, his face brightening. “Go into the water?” questions Jongdae. “Sounds fun.” The healer shucks off his shoes next, settling them next to the fire. Baekhyun extends a hand towards him, which Jongdae takes, pulling himself up. 

Chanyeol studies them with a considering look before he shrugs. “Why not?” 

The three of them look at Kyungsoo with an expectant look. It feels unfair to— _frolic_ —in the water when there’s no time for leisure. But he looks at each of them, at the weariness and muted contentment on their faces, and he feels the tension start to drain out of his shoulder. He relaxes. Finally, he nods. 

The sand is curiously soft and cool under his feet and he digs his toes into the loose sediment in wonder. It’s different from when he held the sand in his palms: more densely packed, more cold. But it doesn’t hurt the soles of his feet, and he lets Chanyeol pull him up by his hand with a small blush as the four of them walk towards the tide. 

As soon as they grow close to the tideline, Jongdae charges ahead of the party, chased close behind by Baekhyun who laughs at the sudden thrill of movement. Kyungsoo detects a smile from Chanyeol, but the other man doesn’t run ahead with them. He sticks close to Kyungsoo. 

His heart flutters and Kyungsoo ducks his head when he feels the warmth emanating from Chanyeol’s body. He wants to step closer, move into Chanyeol’s space, share the warmth with him when the breeze brushes past them and leaves them shivering. Neither of them say anything, but there’s no awkwardness in the silence.

His feet sink into the sand and stick to his soles. A trail of footsteps follow behind them—four sets of footprints left in the sand. The imprints of them aren’t permanent, but somehow, there’s an amazement at this record of them being _here_ , no matter how temporal it is.

A series of loud splashes can be heard up ahead and Kyungsoo turns his attention back towards the water just in time to see Jongdae and Baekhyun barreling into the waters with a loud laugh. They’re still wearing all their clothes, but neither of them seem to mind as they get soaked, more focused on splashing at each other. 

It draws a smile to Kyungsoo’s own face, haplessly fond as he watches them shoving each other around in glee. Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate either once they reach the shoreline. He wades in until the water reaches just past his shins, turning back to wait for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kneels down, skimming his hand across the water’s surface to familiarize himself with the ocean first. He’s just about to gather his courage to step into the water with the rest of them when a shockingly cold splash of water hits him in the face. Letting out a yelp, Kyungsoo falls back onto his butt, sputtering as he wipes the water off his face. 

He blinks up to see Chanyeol laughing above him, his hand still poised above the water as if ready to strike. His eyes curve into crescents, a grin nearly splitting his face into two. “Got you,” he says in between giggles. 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “Hey,” he says in warning, even as his lips twitch in amusement. “Watch it, Park Chanyeol.”

It only draws another snicker from Chanyeol. The other man shakes his head before extending his hand down for Kyungsoo in a mirror image of just moments earlier. “Or what?” he asks. Mirth shines in his eyes.

Kyungsoo opts not to respond, instead sliding his smaller hand into Chanyeol’s warm grasp. Chanyeol easily pulls him up until he’s standing again. Kyungsoo takes one step forward, and then another, until the cold water is lapping at his ankles. Then, just as Chanyeol’s mouth opens to say something, Kyungsoo _tugs_ , pulling Chanyeol into the water. With a loud yelp, Chanyeol’s grip tightens around Kyungsoo’s hand as he falls, and the momentum drags Kyungsoo down with him.

They fall with a loud splash. Chanyeol lands half on-top of him, neither of them having waded far enough into the water to be fully submerged. The wind is knocked out of his lungs, and for a moment, both him and Chanyeol are too shocked to react. He looks up at Chanyeol with a wildly beating heart, an apology ready at the tip of his tongue—

Except Chanyeol rolls off of him, and by the time Kyungsoo processes what is happening, large hands scoop under his arms and his thighs. “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo says, his voice pitching higher when he’s suddenly lifted into the air. His arms automatically wrap around Chanyeol’s neck, clinging tightly to him when he feels Chanyeol wading deeper and deeper into the water. “What are you doing— _Chanyeol_ — no—!”

He falls in with a splash when Chanyeol drops him. This time, the water is deep enough that Kyungsoo has to instinctively hold his breath and close his eyes as he submerges into the frigid waters, a wave crashing over him as he breaks through the surface. He’s soaking wet now, clothes sticking uncomfortably on his skin. Blinking the water out of his eyes, Kyungsoo stands up again, glowering at the culprit. The smug grin on Chanyeol’s face grows wider as Kyungsoo swipes the water off his face.

“Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo lets out a growl. That’s all the warning he gives him before he charges at Chanyeol, sweeping low to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s waist to tackle him into the water. Chanyeol laughs, the sound loud and startlingly beautiful in the dark night, as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo in turn and lets himself fall backwards with another splash. 

The water is cold against his skin, but Chanyeol’s arms are warm around him. His chest rises and falls as he holds Kyungsoo close, the water lapping around their bodies.

Chanyeol’s eyes glimmer with happiness as he locks gazes with Kyungsoo.. “You got me,” he says, sounding breathless and happy. The sound of his voice makes Kyungsoo’s heart lurch into his throat. With their bodies pressed together like this, the tugging behind his navel is present, less to do with his markbearing than it does with the way Chanyeol makes him feel when they’re in close proximity, like they are now. 

Kyungsoo’s face feels warm. “You started it,” he reminds him pointedly. His voice comes out just shy of breathless instead, and Chanyeol glances at him with a _look_ ; one that steals away Kyungsoo’s already gasping breath, one where Chanyeol’s eyes feel warm, smouldering. A dark ness in his gaze sends warmth coursing through Kyungsoo’s body, as if _he’s_ the Firebearer, not Chanyeol.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo thinks that the warmth inside Chanyeol extends outwards, as if his flames lick at Kyungsoo’s own skin, casting a golden glow in his heart that pulses and beats a staccato rhythm around Chanyeol. There’s a growing desire inside of him. It reminds him of the tide now, lapping at the shore at steady rhythms, growing higher and higher, taking more and more of the land as it submerges under the waves. 

He wants to keep the tide at bay, let whatever storming feelings rest as he focuses on finding Sehun. But each incremental increase of the tide feels inevitable. The buried feelings inside Kyungsoo are inexorable. Steadily, his blood pounds and his heart sings whenever he’s standing by Chanyeol’s side. 

Sometimes, Kyungsoo thinks he feels a pull towards Chanyeol like the tide to the moon.

The moon sets a magical glow on Chanyeol. The planes of his face illuminated in the moonlight, setting upon the high points of his cheeks and the charming dimple just to the left of his mouth. He’s beautiful. 

And Kyungsoo wants to let himself get swept up in the tide. 

“God,” breathes Chanyeol, his warm brown eyes wide in an unabashed stare. “Kyungsoo—”

A sudden spurt of water hits Chanyeol in the face, cutting off his words with a sputter as they both rear their heads back to the source. Jongdae stands above them, a sly grin on his face. Right next to him is Baekhyun, a sheepish expression on his face like he knows he’s interrupting something.

“Water fight! C’mon, join us!” Jongdae calls out obliviously, and then promptly attacks Baekhyun with water. 

Kyungsoo had nearly forgotten about Jongdae and Baekhyun’s presence. A heavy stone settles in the pit of his stomach as he looks back at Chanyeol and finds a resigned, but not discontent, expression there. The tension between him and Chanyeol has dissipated, cut through by Jongdae’s sudden attack. 

With a sigh, Chanyeol unravels his arms from Kyungsoo. An inexplicable disappointment fills Kyungsoo’s gut like sediment on the riverbed as he forces himself to move off of Chanyeol. It worsens when Chanyeol only lets out a sigh, quiet and resigned, as he stands up. 

“Come on,” Chanyeol says to Kyungsoo, voice pitched low, and Kyungsoo glances at him again. The warmth hasn’t left his face, nor the soft smile that fills Kyungsoo with fluttering butterflies. His eyes flit towards Jongdae and Baekhyun who are both waiting for them to join them. “We’ve got a battle to win.” And for the third time that night, he extends a hand out for Kyungsoo to take.

Kyungsoo watches him, takes in the lines of his handsome face and the way his dark hair sticks to his forehead, plastered with water. He looks over to his friends, and then back at Chanyeol again. He sighs, a smile curling at his lips despite himself.

Kyungsoo reaches his own hand, delicate, pale, and soft, and clutches onto Chanyeol’s calloused hand with a firm grip. He lets himself be pulled up.  


* * *

  
They eventually stumble out of the water shivering and laughing, their bones chilled from water on their skin. There’s a rare levity in the air, and a part of Kyungsoo feels as if they still don’t deserve it. But he can’t deny that he feels recharged and rejuvenated. 

In the end, Jongdae and Baekhyun had won their small water fight. Contrary to his gentle demeanour, the healer is more competitive than any of them had expected.

His eyes meet Chanyeol’s as they drag themselves from the shore and back towards their campsite where the fire is still burning strong. The taller man smiles at him, his eyes bright with content. Before Kyungsoo can even register his own thudding heartbeat, he’s already smiling back. 

Chanyeol drifts closer towards him. With each step they take, in step with one another, his heart rate increases slightly. He swallows tightly as he peers up at Chanyeol through his lashes. “That was fun,” he says quietly, feeling shy around Chanyeol without the veneer of a play wrestle to hide behind. 

“It was,” Chanyeol replies just as quietly, as if his words are for only Kyungsoo to hear. “I would love to spar with you sometime.” He pauses, a hesitant expression flashing on his face. “I think we fit well together.” 

His words echo in his ears and for a moment, Kyungsoo freezes. His heart jolts as Chanyeol smiles at him with a smile so soft, so gentle, that Kyungsoo forgets how to breathe. In the soft moonlight, Chanyeol is breathtaking. He wonders if he’ll ever grow used to the way his heart stops and skips when he’s around the other man.

He searches for the right words, fighting through how flustered he feels. “I think we fit well together too,” he admits, as honestly as he dares. “It...It feels so easy with you.” _Talking to him, listening to his stories, basking in his attention and giving him more in return._ “That has to count for something, right?” He slides his eyes back to Chanyeol’s, his heart fluttering at a staccato beat in his chest.

A look of surprise flashes on Chanyeol’s face. “Yes,” he says, and the earnestness dripping off his words takes Kyungsoo aback. “Yes, it— it means something. To me.” 

He doesn’t know what Chanyoel means by that, not in exact words, but it leaves his heart aching, as if a hole has been burnt through him. As if he’s made of paper, the shield he’s put up for so long now being poked with holes. 

Even in the soft light, Kyungsoo thinks he can see a hint of pink flushing across Chanyeol’s cheeks. And Kyungsoo— he wants to reach out, wants to brush his fingers along the regal lines of his face, tracing along the rosiness on his cheeks—

Jongdae lets out a loud yell as he suddenly sprints past them, Baekhyun hot on his heels. Both of them are kicking up sand from their heels. “I’m gonna win!” he shouts, sounding years younger than his actual age. 

For the second time of the night, disappointment settles in his stomach as he looks away from Chanyeol. But despite the disappointment, he watches with fondness as Jongdae cheers as he reaches the campfire as Baekhyun gives up halfway, electing to walk the rest of the way back just a few steps ahead of them. 

He gets the sense that Jongdae hasn’t had a chance to let loose ever since Minseok disappeared, and he’s glad he can now. That he feels safe enough around them to have fun. 

Kyungsoo shivers as a sudden breeze picks up in the air. It’s a stark reminder of how the soaked clothes he’s wearing sticks uncomfortably to his skin, and he frowns as he peels the wet layers off his chest as if it would let the material dry immediately. His skin is exposed through it, and he finds himself flushing when he realizes his nipples are erect and visible through the wet material.

Chanyeol coughs. “You should— you should change,” he says, his voice coming out a little strained. Kyungsoo looks up at him with wide eyes, his hand stilling. He studies Kyungsoo for a second, something unreadable passing in his gaze. Kyungsoo has to resist another shiver when the gaze turns heated, looking at Kyungsoo from head-to-toe, appraising. Chanyeol’s eyes fall on Kyungsoo’s chest, lingering for a second, before he jerks his gaze away. 

Before Kyungsoo can respond—to pick up where their conversation left off before Jongdae ran past them—Chanyeol shakes his head and clears his throat. “Meet you back at the fire,” he says, and then walks away. The back of his neck is red. Somehow, the encounter leaves him more flustered than ever, and Kyungsoo hastily drops his shirt from his fingers. 

Baekhyun turns when he notices Chanyeol speed-walking past him, a curious expression on his face as he jogs back to Kyungsoo. He wraps an arm around his shoulders. Even through his own soaking layers of clothing, he winces at the feeling of Baekhyun’s wet sleeve draping across the nape of his neck. 

“So!” The word is dragged out in a drawl. “Were Jongdae and I interrupting something back there?” Baekhyun tilts his head so that his grin is pushed right in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “Don’t you think I didn’t notice something going on.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo grumbles, embarrassed as he pushes Baekhyun’s face away. His callousness doesn’t break Baekhyun’s spirits and he shoots a purposeful look between him and Chanyeol. Before Kyungsoo can protest, Baekhyun cackles loudly. But he doesn’t move away from Kyungsoo, and together they join the other two at the campfire.

The warmth from the flames is a welcomed change from the frigid waters. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize how cold he is until he finally catches up to the rest of his friends, exacerbated by the way the water weighs the fabric down. Except for him, the other three don’t hesitate before they begin stripping out of their clothes. He steadily trains his eyes on the fire when he catches a brief glimpse of Chanyeol’s broad shoulders and muscular chest. The fluttering feeling in his chest returns at full force. 

It’s hard not to appreciate how good Chanyeol looks. 

“Kyungsoo, aren’t you going to change out of that?” Jongdae asks, clearly unperturbed by the nudity as he turns to rummage in his pack for a clean pair of robes. “You’ll get sick if you stay in wet clothes for too long.” 

Kyungsoo startles. “Right,” he says, flushing. “Um. I’ll just—” He’s still not used to exposing too much skin around others. He tries not to feel too unconscious as he turns his back to them as he quickly changes, hoping he’s at least half-hidden behind Baekhyun’s body. When he turns back, it’s with relief that none of them seemed to have been paying any attention to him. 

He can’t help but notice how flushed Chanyeol looks, even more so when the taller man sneaks a smile at him over the flames while Jongdae and Baekhyun chatter away. His heart soars as he smiles back. 

The night ends with warmth, next to the flames kept strong by Chanyeol’s markbearing.

The next morning is spent with the sea, the sun slipping above the waters as they tread with their horses across the beach. Further south, they can just make out the outline of Tayyang behind them, now visible against the growing light in the horizons. 

They head north. The morning tide is a soothing backdrop as they travel, the ocean’s water spraying and leaping upwards against the smooth sandy strip. The sight of the water is surprisingly rejuvenating, and they pepper their trot towards the north with conversations and stories that fill the usual silence. 

Eventually, the ragged outline of a mountain becomes visible. It doesn’t lie directly north, but towards the west, where the sandy beaches turn into a jagged rock outcropping that looks difficult to climb. The peak isn’t too high, but the kingdom must be well-enshrouded within the passes as Kyungsoo can’t see any hints of it from the ground. 

As Yixing had instructed them, the beach eventually comes to a stop. A narrow path up on the rocky slope is their only way forward, and with Baekhyun once again leading at the front, they begin to climb the mountain. 

By the first hour, sweat has already soaked through Kyungsoo’s clothing. Yixing had warned them it would be a long climb. It’s like the red-streaked clay foothills leading up to Sonamu, but much worse, Kyungsoo decides as they slowly fight their way up the sloping incline. At the very least, the path is well-marked and clearly paved by humans. Despite the twists and turns that wind its way up towards the high peak, it’s harder to get lost.

While the trees on the mountain pass are sparse, the rocky slopes eventually give way to sprawling green valleys that stretch across the mountains, running alongside the carved out path as they wind northwards. The air is even crisper than it was at the ocean-side, sharp and nearly chilling in its breeze. Every so often, Kyungsoo casts a glance around to take in the view of the sprawling mountain pass. _Beautiful_ , he thinks.

Though their journey began with conversation, the four of them grow quieter with each increasing steepness of the mountain. The huffs of their breaths can barely be heard over the hoofbeats, but the silence is a companionable one. 

As the light fades slowly from the sky, the first one to break the silence is Baekhyun. “Look,” he says, pointing as they continue riding steadily towards the northwest. His finger traces along a lazily flowing river that falls in the opposite direction of their path. “Let’s find a place along this river to rest for the night.”

They make their camp at a grassy clearing near the river, where the land is flat enough for them to spread out their bedrolls around the fire to keep themselves warm. The clearing is surrounded by a rocky wall that forms a small peak with a large boulder sitting at the very top, large enough for at least three people to sit on. It’s big enough that it keeps their campsite hidden—not that they’ve encountered any other travelers on the paths so far. 

Unlike the previous night, the energy in the air is more passive, and laidback. Tired from the rigorous travel route they had taken, Kyungsoo merely unpacks his bedroll after a quick wash in the riverside. He stretches out on the ground, looking up at the sky with the stars and the moonlight shining down on them. 

He can hear Baekhyun shuffling from his own bedroll next to him as the other man flops on his back as well. “We should arrive at Beri by tomorrow noon,” Baekhyun says. None of them are asleep yet, despite being too tired to stay up and chat. 

A sudden anxiety rushes through his nerves at the reminder. Tomorrow. They are so close to Sehun now. So close to finding him. If— if he’s even in Beri, if he’s still _alive_ , that is. Kyungsoo forces himself to breathe out, steady and slow. 

He can’t let these thoughts consume him.  


* * *

  
Kyungsoo can’t sleep. Around him, the soft breathing and snoring of his friends fill the otherwise dark and silent night. He exhales loudly, tugging at his hair as he tosses to the other side once again. It must have been hours since they extinguished the fire and decided to sleep in preparation for an undoubtedly long day ahead. He had been sleepy at the time—but now, his mind flashes through a million thoughts that just won’t let him _rest_.

He can’t bear it anymore. Extricating himself from his covers, Kyungsoo carefully gets up so as to not disturb his slumbering friends. He slides his feet into his boots without bothering to tie them up properly.

The moonlight casts a filter over the small strip of grass they’ve settled on for the night, illuminating the peacefully sleeping bodies of his friends. The only one he can fully see is Baekhyun, whose body is turned towards him, and Kyungsoo smiles when he notices a spot of drool in the corner of his mouth.

There’s nowhere to go, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to wake them up by hovering around them as they sleep. His eyes catch onto the rock wall that shields them from sight. Silently, he treads across the grass until he reaches the bottom of the wall, and as carefully as possible, he slowly scales the pile of rabble and rocks until he perches himself at the large boulder at the very top. 

From this new height, Kyungsoo can just faintly make out the beach at the base of the mountain. The sea churns below, a rapid tide sweeping along the small strip of sand, swallowing the beach with its waves. He watches with some fascination, the rhythmic pull and push of the waters soothing, somehow, to his tired brain. 

He lets his mind wander as he gazes at the waters without focus. His thoughts drift listlessly, a mirroring of his own internal state, as they go from their travels, the kingdoms and villages they’ve visited, and eventually landing on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. Even the mere thought of the other man makes his heart twist. His mind replays the way his heart flutters when Chanyeol smiles at him, the gentle touches he offers Kyungsoo, the joy on his face as he tells Kyungsoo stories about his childhood. Chanyeol feels so full of life. There’s a vivacity to him, something so bright that Kyungsoo finds himself yearning to stand in his light. 

Sometimes, Kyungsoo wonders how someone could have such a warm heart. He wonders if there’s room for him in it. Kyungsoo’s heart lurches. He wonders if he’s allowed to be let in.

It doesn’t feel right to think about something— _someone_ —that makes him feel so _happy_ though. It doesn’t feel fair while Sehun is still missing. His thoughts turn to his brother instead.

Never before in his life has Kyungsoo gone without seeing his brother for so long. His heart twinges painfully in his chest when he remembers how Sehun is alone. For the thousandth time, his mind races in fuzzy images and thoughts as he tries to understand what exactly Faction could be doing with the markbearers they are taking. He’d hope by now they would know more. That they would have more answers. They don’t. Kyungsoo has no idea if he’s being hurt, if he’s being harmed, and— it’s a horrifying thought. Whatever him and Minseok and— _god_ —who knows who else is there, must be going through...

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, as if it can close himself off from his worries. He exhales. Folding his legs up, he brings his knees to his chest. Kyungsoo tucks his head into his arms and closes his eyes. Whatever the next day will bring, whether or not they find Sehun there or if they need a new lead, he will continue. Silently, in a vow to himself, he promises not to return home until they have Sehun. 

Even if he has to do it alone. 

In the relative silence of the night, the sudden sound of footsteps climbing up the rocks behind him startles him. Kyungsoo twists around to find a familiar tall figure gingerly making his way up the rock wall to where Kyungsoo is sitting. His heart clenches in his chest when he recognizes Chanyeol’s sleep-mussed hair. 

The taller man pops his head up, tilting as he smiles as he stands just below the boulder. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asks.

His poor heart skips another beat at Chanyeol’s sleepy and disheveled look. “No,“ Kyungsoo admits. “I hope I didn’t wake you up?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, not at all. Just woke up on my own and saw you were sitting up here. Thought you might want some company,” he says. His smile is tired, but no less beautiful. “Have room for one more?”

Wetting his lips, Kyungsoo tries to muster some playfulness to distract from how flustered he feels around the other man. “I don’t know, you’re shorter than me if you stay there though,” he says, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Chanyeol laughs in response, a quiet sound as to not wake up the others. “Soak it in then, because this will be the only time you’ll get to look at me from that angle,” he teases back, his eyes glittering with amusement. 

A sudden thought flashes in his mind of the other ways Kyungsoo would be able to see Chanyeol from this angle, and he flushes hotly at the unexpected image it brings. He shakes it off, staunchly refusing to explore that line of thought further. “Haha,” Kyungsoo deadpans. He stands up, balancing on the boulder as he reaches down to pull Chanyeol up. “Lucky for me, I like my height. Easier to sneak into the kitchens back home.”

Chanyeol’s hand is warm, his fingers easily wrapping around Kyungsoo’s as he lets himself be pulled up onto the boulder. They sit down on the large boulder. Chanyeol settles close to him, just enough that Kyungsoo feels keenly aware of the few scant centimetres that separate them. He can’t help but focus on the warmth of Chanyeol’s body just hovering out of reach.

“Sneaking into the kitchens, huh?” Chanyeol says, shaking his head with a laugh. He’s looking at Kyungsoo with the same warm gaze that makes him feel all tingly and flustered. “Clearly you were a wild child, huh? What else have you been hiding about your miscreant past?”

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip to stop his lips from curving into a smile. “Oh, you know. Eating cake before dinner. Skipping my lessons whenever I could. The usual rebellious stuff,” he says in a lofty voice. Kyungsoo shifts so that he’s facing Chanyeol at an angle. “What about you, Mr. Bandit?” 

“My ma always told me I was a great kid.” A faintly nostalgic look appears on his face as he mirrors Kyungsoo’s pose, angling himself towards him. “She said I didn’t start getting into trouble until I was an adult. But that was—you know—for necessity.” 

Kyungsoo does know. Chanyeol has told him of the lack of resources he grew up with. How difficult it was to scrounge up money to feed two kids, one of which was chronically ill. He had been assisting with the farms since he was young, traveling with his father to trade with Sonamu. Banditry didn’t come until much later, but Kyungsoo knows how hard Chanyeol works just to _survive_. 

If nothing else, Kyungsoo is going to do what it takes upon his return so that no one has to work that hard solely to survive. Even though he has no influence in Dol, and barely any in Param either, the disparities in their upbringing certainly do not pass on him either. 

Kyungsoo fidgets, biting his nail instinctively before he drops his hand, his cheeks flushing deeper when he meets Chanyeol’s gaze. “You’re a good man,” he says, his heart pounding harder when Chanyeol looks surprised at that. “I’m...I’m lucky to know you.” 

For a second, Chanyeol looks floored, his warm brown eyes wide as he stares at Kyungsoo. Then, it’s as if every part of him softens, his eyes crinkling with happiness as his adorably large ears turn pink. Kyungsoo gets the oddest urge to tug on them. “Thank you,” he says. Chanyeol looks pleased, and a little shy. “You’re...” Chanyeol trails off.

Kyungsoo resists the urge to fidget when Chanyeol still doesn’t continue after a few moments. His eyes turn searching, as if he’s trying to find something in Kyungsoo’s own eyes. The air feels tense, more electric as Chanyeol regards him suddenly with a darkened gaze. Kyungsoo shivers a little. “What?” he says.

“You’re...” Chanyeol says again, his voice trailing off into a whisper as the rest of the words fade from completion. His eyes are still trained on Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo can’t look away. His eyes drop just a few millimetres south, his gaze darkening ever the more imperceptibly as he inches forward just slightly. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches in his throat, his heart thudding at his ribcage at a rapid beat. He stills, unable to tear his gaze away from Chanyeol’s perfect, handsome face. 

Chanyeol pulls back. He bites his lip, catching Kyungsoo’s eyes one last time, before he turns away. Kyungsoo lets out the breath he hadn’t even fully realized he had been holding. His stomach feels like it’s twisting into knots. A sense of confusion hits him, one that he’s not sure he understands where it originates. 

He watches as Chanyeol turns towards the sky, looking heavenward. Kyungsoo’s unsure of how to read the look on Chanyeol’s face—perhaps something uncertain, or tentative, rests at the edges. It only adds to the conflicting feelings inside of him. 

“You know,” Chanyeol says, apropos to nothing. The tone of his voice is hesitant, like he’s still searching for the words he wants to say. “My mother really loved the stars. She _loved_ just looking at them.” 

Kyungsoo blinks away the confusion. “...Did she?” he asks, his mind struggling to recalibrate with the sudden change in subject.

Chanyeol manages an unsteady, nervous smile. He’s still not meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes, looking at the sky as if the answers are written in the stars. “She did,” he says, his voice now soft, nearly a whisper. “I asked her once if she ever missed me and my father whenever we travelled away from Dol to sell our produce.” He casts a sidelong glance at Kyungsoo before his eyes return to the sky. “She told me it was okay, as long as she knew she shared the same sky as us.”

Kyungsoo nods, though he’s not sure what he’s nodding to. He just knows he savours every tidbit Chanyeol shares with him. It feels like a gift; one that he wants to cherish dearly.

“Look, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol continues. He visibly swallows, a flush creeping across his cheeks. “Look at the stars. Aren’t they beautiful?”

It’s hard to tear his eyes away from the rawness of emotions on Chanyeol’s face, but he looks—he _looks_ , wants to see what Chanyeol sees.

He fixes his eyes upward, studies the pinprick of stars that flood across the darkened sky. Their light feels so pure, so distant, almost intangible in the way it shines down upon them, except for how he sees the reflection of stardust twinkling in Chanyeol’s brown eyes. Kyungsoo doesn’t know anything about the stars, has seen sky maps in their library but never studied them. But he thinks he could dedicate a lifelong journey to learning them if it makes Chanyeol look as soft, as open as he does now. 

“I never really understood her,” Chanyeol says, huffing out a small laugh. “It just sounded like meaningless platitudes. You know? I’ve never understood abstractions like poetry. Too uneducated I guess.” His words are said wryly, a simple deprecating acknowledgement, as if what he said is fact. 

Kyungsoo wants to disagree, wants to tell him that Chanyeol’s one of the smartest, most brilliant people he’s ever met, that he’s been forced to study poetry and he understands it probably even less than Chanyeol does. But then Chanyeol turns to him, and Kyungsoo feels arrested by the warmth in his eyes. 

Chanyeol smiles. “But lately, when I look at the sky, I think I understand her now.” There’s something in Chanyeol’s gaze that makes Kyungsoo’s breath escape him. He’s scared that if he moves, he’ll ruin _something_. So he waits, breath fleeing him, for Chanyeol to speak. 

Kyungsoo watches the play of moonlight and shadow on Chanyeol’s face, his pulse pounding so loud he wonders if he’ll wake up his friends. He wonders how he can feel so adrift, unanchored, disarmed by one single man. 

“Kyungsoo,” He’s never heard his name said so gently before, and Kyungsoo swallows when Chanyeol’s face is just as soft as he sounds. “I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, or the day after, whenever we find your brother. But lately— lately, when I look at the sky, I think that anything will be okay.” Chanyeol’s throat bobs as he swallows nervously. “In a world where I’m lucky enough to share the moon and stars with you, maybe I’ll be okay. On this Earth, under the same sky. With you.” 

Chanyeol lets his words fill the silence between them, in the scant few inches that keep them apart, even as a vulnerable look enters his eyes. Sweet, brave Chanyeol. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to interpret his words at first and he feels winded just hearing them. But Chanyeol’s emotions are all over his face: there’s hope, wistfulness, and maybe even fear. Despite the myriad of emotions he’s feeling, Chanyeol is still regarding him with the same soft, gentle look. 

And maybe that’s all Kyungsoo needs. Maybe this is it. This, Kyungsoo thinks, is _love_. 

With a trembling hand, Kyungsoo reaches out, clumsily tangles his hand around Chanyeol’s larger hand. He feels breathless just looking at Chanyeol’s open face. “Chanyeol,” he breathes out like a prayer. “Chanyeol...”

And then, no more words are needed.

Kyungsoo’s breath shudders out of him as Chanyeol reaches up to cup his cheek. His eyes widen a little, his heart fluttering like a caught bird, but he makes no move to pull away. This time, it’s not hard to ignore the pulling in his navel when he has Chanyeol here like this. He traces along the slope of Chanyeol’s face, the earnestness in his eyes, the welcoming curve of his lips. As Chanyeol leans in, Kyungsoo follows suit, their breaths mingling together at the whisper-close proximity of Chanyeol’s lips to his. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, and leans in—

Suddenly, the torrent of feelings he had tried to lock away all these nights come flooding in as Chanyeol’s lips capture his in a kiss. It’s a mere ghost of a kiss, a chaste peck, but warmth curls in Kyungsoo’s gut just as Chanyeol pulls away a second later. His heart is singing, and he can’t help the shy smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he feels an affectionate squeeze at his hand. 

His eyes flutter open. Chanyeol is still looking at him, his eyes now falling half-lidded. He’s still close enough that Kyungsoo wants to lean back in, wants to kiss him again, and again, and again until the light returns and the shadows recede, until they’re both breathless and gasping—

But then it’s as if a tidal wave crashes into him, and Kyungsoo inches back—not too far, but far enough that the light dims in Chanyeol’s eyes. His stomach lurches, twisting in discomfort, and he vehemently shakes his head when Chanyeol’s hand loosens around his. “No,” he says desperately, squeezing his hand tighter. “No, wait— I—” His heart pounds in his throat when Chanyeol pauses, the hesitant look back on his face. 

Kyungsoo’s breath shakes and trembles. “I— Chanyeol, I want to—” Words have never been easy for him, and Kyungsoo’s not even sure what he’s trying to say. Only that there’s a yearning clawing at his throat, and he just _lets_ it erupt. “ _You_ make me see the stars. I forget to look up sometimes, but you— you show me.” The words come flooding out, he tries to steady himself. He tries again. “I want this. I want you.” He inhales. Exhales. Kyungsoo meets Chanyeol’s eyes directly, doesn’t back away. “I want _you_ , Chanyeol. But my— my brother—”

Chanyeol looks down. He looks down at their clasped hand, and when he looks up again, there’s a gentle look of understanding. A look that means more than all the different ways that Kyungsoo could ever articulate ‘I want you.’ 

“Not until we find your brother,” Chanyeol finishes softly. His smile has grown wistful, maybe even a little melancholy. Kyungsoo’s heart aches, a painful throbbing. Chanyeol squeezes his hand again. “I understand. I understand, Kyungsoo.”

And Kyungsoo can tell from the expression on his face that he _does_. The tender look on Chanyeol’s face feels both like salvation and heartbreak all at once. His chest feels as if it’s being gouged out. 

But Chanyeol only pulls him closer, wraps his arm around him, tucks his chin over Kyungsoo’s head. His heartbeat is a comforting sound, and his warmth even more so. “It’s okay,” Chanyeol murmurs. “I’ll wait. I’ll wait.” 

Under the stars and the moon that shine and shimmer so brightly, so beautifully, they stay like that, just the two of them, their hearts beating in tandem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tofufiower) | [curiousdcat](https://curiouscat.me/lgbtksoo)


End file.
